


【宁鹿】不守夫道PWP

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宁鹿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 原著向 生存宁 ABO修身养性的续出外勤脑部受伤的宁次失去了一段记忆，还在爱上已婚同事的道德边缘彻夜难眠而身边并没人想告诉他，所谓情敌其实是自己日常迫害宁次感谢花生糖太太的梗ooc预警 佐井夫妇 丁次夫妇 鞠天妇妇 养子鹿台以及，ABO私设，人妻梗，医学白痴
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, 宁鹿
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【宁鹿】不守夫道PWP

00

“又来？”

伏案写字的鹿丸猛向后仰，背部砸进柔软的皮质靠椅上，食指捻着笔杆用力一弹，蘸饱墨汁的笔便摔在桌面，轱辘出一段混乱的轨线，正如他此刻脸上紧皱的眉毛。

小樱新收的徒弟兼跑腿在桌旁战战兢兢看着地上的污渍和批注笔，捡也不是擦也不是。

鹿丸闭眼将脸深埋进手心，轻慢地吐气，只觉身心俱疲。

“那家伙第几次受伤了？”

“这个月……老师处理的重伤有两次。”

言外之意，轻伤都被当事人私下隐瞒了。

鹿丸咬着内嘴唇，手指来回敲打桌面，随后打开抽屉，拿出一个干巴成鸡蛋大小的苹果揣进裤兜，起身离开座椅，手指勾拽衣帽架的外套，“走，去医院。”

“啊？”

年轻的医疗忍者迟钝地张嘴，她来汇报这么多次，每次都只得到木叶事务长大人百忙之中搪塞的一句“知道了”，不仅没见过人像今天发火，更没见过搁置工作去探病，当然，这次的伤情确实棘手……

整理外褂衣领的鹿丸歪过头，纯黑的目光刹那穿透对方。

“先生受伤了，做丈夫的不闻不问未免太凉薄了吧？”

“哦、哦是……”

看着那张笑意不及眼底的脸，医疗忍者背脊一寒，慌忙抬脚跟上。

01

宁次在消毒水和输液线的拥抱里睁眼，白色的天花板，黄色的遮挡帘，一切熟悉得过分。

他闭眼顿了顿呼吸，抬起没有插管的右臂在枕头上方摸到传呼铃，没多久，穿着白大褂的小樱就夹着写字板出现在病房里。

“醒了？这次你运气不太好，后脑被爆炸余波崩裂的残片开了瓢，我要没猜错应该是你白眼死角的位置，手术取了一部分，还剩两片位置太深，分成两次处理，具体时间等我开完手术会议再说……”

没等宁次开口，小樱倒豆子般噼里啪啦讲了一通，似乎也压根不在乎他听没听懂，单纯过一遍不得不走的程序。

“抱歉……打断一下，大小姐她还好吗？”

“谁？雏田？”小樱停住颅压脑疝等艰涩难懂的术语，目光从病历移到宁次脸上，“她怎么了？”

“扦插之术，十尾，唔……忍者联军。”

宁次尽可能给出关键词，也许是术后麻醉剂还没失效，后脑持续的酸胀感严重影响了他的思考能力，只能凭借捕捉脑海中时不时闪现的片段进行回忆。

到此为止，小樱身上那股“见过太多次受伤逐渐麻木无感”的从容消失了。

她拿出上衣口袋的双光源手电检查宁次的瞳孔，眼睑，舌头，又让他同时水平抬起手臂，走路，抬腿，测试听力，在撸袖子准备用查克拉进一步检查时被宁次第二次打断。

“治疗很到位，我能感觉到除了头部不适，其他部分恢复的很好。”

宁次坐在病床上认真说道，不明白小樱越蹙越紧的眉毛代表着什么。

“可你知道……四战已经过去十年了。”

02

一觉睡醒，从还未成年的天才上忍变成即将步入三十大关的中年忍者，宁次眨了又眨圆白的眼睛，盯着手腕青色的血管纹路不自觉出神。

小樱的解释是这次受伤激起了脑部深层次创伤反应，与十年前四战那次让他彻底阻隔信息素的旧伤联动，大脑出于自我保护，暂时性封闭记忆。

“暂时性？”

“……我已经派人去联系纲手大人了，明天能有消息。”

在小樱没有第一时间肯定他的疑问，反而抛出五代火影以加重言语可信度时，宁次对那十年的记忆便不抱希望了，一如他平静接受自己彻底丧失信息素“嗅觉”。

他猜当年的自己也可能这样坐在床上，平淡接受自己的灰色人生更加破败。

到底拗不过小樱，宁次被拉去全身检查了一遍。

分不清是失去二十三管血的缘故还是小樱给的药片副作用，宁次闭眼后再睁眼，太阳已经落到山脚。

他习惯性摸了摸前脖颈，敞开的棉质病服下只有凸起的锁骨和温暖的皮肉，宁次反复用掌心滑动过胸口，无意识地皱眉，只觉得缺了某样，却又说不出是什么。

门外交谈声由远及近，说话的是小樱，在交代病情，另一个只间或嗯啊着，缺乏辨识度，根据上忍伤情保密协议和小樱随意的语气来看，对方可能是熟识的相关负责人，至于家属，一开始就不在选项内。

宁次曲起手指，将病服纽扣一颗颗认真系到领口，安静等着毛玻璃后的人影清晰。

门把先是下压，停顿有两秒后才被推开。

“奈良……？”宁次理了理额前的碎发，试探地确认道。

比起自己拘束的言行，对方坦荡得多，熟练从病床底抽出圆凳，裹着外褂下摆大方地跨坐在他面前，一双吊梢眼直挺挺打量他，被牙齿咬到红润的嘴唇勾着戏谑的笑。

“真令人担忧啊。”

鹿丸开口，嗓音低沉，腔调拖沓，带着初春的凉意还有茶与烟混合的气味，缓慢眨动着黑色的眼睛，看似随性，实则一瞬不转地盯着宁次的脸颊，“接二连三出现事故……日向家的绝对防御没问题吗？”

宁次并未对这句堪称挑衅的话生出火气。

木叶兼忍军联盟事务总长，奈良鹿丸。

他咀嚼着刚拿到手的资料，考虑到对方职责，也为了维护日向家岌岌可危的权威，简略解释了事情经过，尽管是他从队员口中听说的。

三月十六日，暗部接到线报汤隐村附近邪教有再兴迹象，隔日宁次带队侦查遭袭，宗教狂热分子准备炸毁村庄作献祭，为拯救无辜群众，宁次施展超大型回天力竭，不幸被余波冲击，全身多处挫伤骨折，抢救及时，目前正住院治疗中。

鹿丸是宁次除小樱外第一个接触的十年后的熟人，也是原十二忍里心思最细的人，宁次不可避免地生出攀谈欲，但对方却看起来很厌烦，搭在凳腿的脚根不断抖动，屁股嘎吱嘎吱转着圆形凳面，舌头在口腔里顶来顶去，下嘴唇更是被咬的只剩红色嫩皮。

“半条命换三十二条命，数学不错。”

宁次听出对方语调中的挖苦，从理解变得疑惑，摸不透对方愤怒从何而来。

对一个圆满完成侦查任务同时宣扬了木叶人道主义，还刚刚在死亡线上走一遭的忍者来说，一句上位者的肯定至少是值得的。

上位者……

宁次垂下浓密的眼帘，想起面前是身份地位变化只比鸣人逊一筹的总长大人。

他意识到自己犯了日向家三岁孩子都不会犯的错误。

——阶级意识的逾越。

“外勤工作暂时停了吧，先安心休养，五代的踪迹我们会抓紧调查，至于失忆的事……小樱说是暂时的，那就没什么问题了。”

轻描淡写把最重要的事情略过，鹿丸放下始终搭在左膝上的脚踝，双手撑住后腰站起身吊儿郎当地晃圈，嘴巴碎碎念着听不清的抱怨，“呼……真是麻烦啊。”

直到这时，宁次才从这人身上看到些许曾经的影子，手指下意识扯过对方外褂后面垂挂的衣带，熟练打结后又捋平刚刚坐下时压皱的衣摆。

动作过于流畅，以至于做完后宁次才反应过来，对方也维持着打哈欠打到一半大张着嘴巴的状态，逐渐转变成惊讶，下巴甚至有脱臼迹象。

在宁次飞快放手后，鹿丸喉咙里嘶嘶蹦出半个音节，“你……”

“抱歉，是我僭越。”

“唔……没事。”鹿丸抓了抓后腰捋过的位置，问他是否还有别的问题。

别的？宁次抿紧嘴唇，他残缺的记忆有太多需要填满的地方，而鹿丸到来不仅没有解决他的问题，反而让他产生更多困惑。

宁次许久沉默被当做默认，鹿丸一副了然地点头，从口袋里变戏法般掏出一个又皱又小的苹果放在人手心里，“喏，慰问礼。”

收手时，鹿丸的指尾不经意划过宁次覆着薄茧的指尖，像蜂鸟扑棱翅膀时扇起的涟漪，又轻又痒，让人不自觉眯眼。

“谢谢。”

接过不知搁了多少天的苹果，宁次迟疑地道谢，刚要仔细观察这个看起来就极具深意的礼物，走到门口又折回来的鹿丸站在床头，略略圆润的脸蛋带着怪异的凝重，“没问题，对吧？”

“……唔。”

“是你的话，有问题也会变成没问题。”鹿丸自顾说着，语气笃定。

宁次皱眉，他确实有这样打算，父亲死后的日子他便是如此过来的，“能自我解决的问题都不是问题。”

不能解决的忍耐久了也就丧失了问题的意义。

宁次听到鹿丸翻着白眼嘟囔一句“果然”，丧里丧气地抓两把头发，一副不知和谁怄气的模样，丢下一句可信度堪忧的“交给我吧”，趿拉着人字拖离开房间。

三月天穿拖鞋，宁次额角突突地胀。

03

两个消息。

好消息是三天后，宁次得到主治医生小樱批准，可以出院静养。

坏消息是纲手于月初在岩隐村欠赌债五千万，目前人间蒸发中。

“哥哥不用太担心，忘掉过去未必是坏事，将来还长呢。”来接宁次出院的雏田说道。

听起来自己过去十年不太好。宁次心底默默盘算着，“以前……发生过什么吗？”

“嗯？完全没有呢。”雏田连连摆手，脸蛋浮现出温温的笑容，“哥哥还不了解自己？每天修行任务的，自律又可靠。”

应该是无趣吧。宁次也露出同样温和的笑，这和他预想的差不多，但有件事还需要再确认。

斟酌着语句，宁次提起自己的婚姻问题。

雏田顿住脚步，单手捂住，眼睛吃惊地大睁，“结婚？当然没有！”

“这样啊。”宁次心底偷偷松口气。

雏田小步跟上两人拉开的距离，手指攥着提包，不安地询问，“哥哥怎么会问这个？有喜欢的人吗？”

“没有。但如果族内长老或者伯父介绍……我不确定这种可能。”

宁次干脆的回答让雏田青白的脸蛋恢复不少血色，“相亲啊，哥哥喜欢这种？”

对堂妹不经意的询问刺中神经的宁次皱紧眉头，“与其说喜欢，根本没有选择吧。”

雏田闻言愣了片刻，不仅没再说话，脚步也从轻快变得缓慢，打见面起一直洋溢在身上的喜悦也暗淡几分。

宁次抬手摸了摸雏田快耷拉到胸口的脑袋，心疼十年前鲜花和蜜糖养大的女孩在自己记忆以外的地方经历的宗分家充满血腥味的支配与服从。

寝院还是记忆里的寝院，和小禅房一墙之隔，沿墙种着大颗蓬松绣球花和桂树，因为花期未到，只有桂树辛辣微甘的气味。

宁次卷起竹帘，室内摆设倒是少了许多，惯用的东西也丢了大半，一股刚刚洒扫过的湿润和木料久未有人使用或保养的腐旧感扑面而来。

这次任务前后不超半个月，房间却荒凉成这样，宁次对自己近十年在日向家的处境略有担忧。

白眼观察到背后有人影靠近。

脱离少女模样完全发育成大人的花火躲在门后怯生生地探头，“哥哥……”

宁次放下手中物件，“二小姐？”

外披粉色单衣身穿黄底圆纹和服的花火端正跪坐在宁次面前，手腕拂过拢膝的姿态优雅，即使闻不到气味，宁次也能猜出儿时作天作地的小堂妹长成了贤淑优秀的Omega。

“好久不见了，哥哥。”

“唔……嗯。”

“这次会住多久？”

宁次发出不解的鼻音，“嗯？”

像是确认宁次的疑问，花火试探着前倾，“嗯？”

“伤好之前上面不会派任务。”

“啊……所以能住多久？”

“嗯？”宁次认为自己已经回答了花火的问题，没有外勤当然一直待在家中。

他想了想，“是修行吗？”

“修行？”

“虽然不能详说，我目前身体状况不适合外出修行，所以最近一直在家。”

“家……啊，真好，我喜欢这个词。”

花火开心地笑着，“自从你唔呜……”

突然出现的雏田带着剧烈奔跑后不均匀的喘息出现在两人中间，双手死死捂住妹妹的嘴，以绝对称不上得体的动作把人拖到边缘泛黄的屏风后。

一阵耳语，花火顶着乱糟糟的发髻，双手扒住屏风边缘，高瘦的身量散发着和雏田一样的喜悦，青白色瞳孔闪着光亮。

“晚饭！”

宁次听到年轻的堂妹急促地开口，“我们一起吃晚饭吧！”

“如果二小姐愿意。”

“真让人期待。”

花火两手一拍，提起层层叠叠的裙摆，像只轻巧的黄莺，一溜烟消失在庭院里，连带着扛走了气喘吁吁的雏田，独留正坐榻榻米中央的宁次一人迷茫。

原来分化成Alpha了。

在热情得不成体统的伯父一家结束晚饭，宁次疲惫地回到自己的院子。

他能理解日足对失去记忆的自己的补偿心理，那种杯水车薪的温情早在少期就被他看透了，但毕竟是好意，没必要去拂谁的面子，何况血缘之外，对方是位处支配方的宗家。

宁次躺在长廊上，透过瓦片缝隙看着天幕，觉得自己的反抗意识在十三岁那年彻底用尽，所以接下来的十年才会继续麻木地待在这个地方，未来的二十年，三十年，直到死也不会改变。

因为，就算离开这里，也没有别处可去。

入夜的凉风吹进院子，吹得树沙沙作响，吹进廊里，吹得人胆寒心凉。

宁次坐起身，摸了摸后脑的缝针，即使细胞被术式活化，头皮恢复平整，头发变回原有长度，仍不能改变他脑袋里多了两片异物，少了十年记忆的事。

他慢慢闭眼，让冷气顺着鼻腔涌进身体，轻按头皮以缓解后脑的胀痛，蓦然，一双穿着人字拖，比起圆润的脸颊，细瘦得过分的脚踝出现在眼皮内侧。

怎么能穿拖鞋呢。

宁次喃呢着，环胸倚靠在廊柱旁，目光虚落在庭院石雕的灯龛上，思绪不知飘散何处。

04

虽然没有相关记忆，宁次在找队员多方面核对后，仍认真写出了一份可以刊印在木叶大门口当做范例的完美任务总结报告书。

受理人眼泪汪汪在报告上加盖了签收印章，感叹有实力但自我的忍者越来越多，像宁次这样自律又谦逊的上忍简直是瑰宝。

“受伤了就好好待在家里，奈良连你都要压榨吗？”

佐助走进交办处边摘斗笠边说，不大的空间顿时尘土弥漫。

轮回眼包罗万物，宁次的伤瞒不过佐助，他后退半步轻挥了挥鼻子前想让自己打喷嚏的灰尘，无意识熟练地和对方聊起来。

“去了很糟糕的地方？”

“叛忍哪会有什么好据点。”佐助噤着鼻子说，似乎回忆到不美妙的往事。

宁次记起来，这人也曾属于被讨伐的一员。

他看到佐助从后腰背包里抽出一沓字迹样式颜色都不同，数目十余张的卷纸，“编号245,124和775的亲笔供述。”

受理人抖开其中某个被血迹污染大半，前后两张粘连在一起的可疑供述，嘴巴张了又闭，唯有喉咙嘶嘶吸气。

“这比任务报告有收录价值吧？我很忙，就这样。”

单方面结束汇报，佐助重新戴上斗笠。

自我类型忍者。

宁次发出无声的叹息，见佐助紧接着又申请了外出令，“等等、不休息吗？”

“哼？那得问问你家那位。”

“我、我家……”

如佐助所说的那样，他确实很忙，话没说半句人就变成一团乌鸦消失。

宁次摇了摇头，决定收回自己的偏见，可佐助为什么会接下和日向家有关的工作？

“你家那位”是指伯父吗？

控制自己不去思考不属于自己权限范围的东西，在街边漫步的宁次把注意力放在战后重建的新木叶上。

焕然一新的火影楼，繁华的商店街和穿插的雷车，以及原本停留在概念规划上的村民体育馆，忍者图书馆以及各隐村使者公馆，每样都和十年前不同，站在大街中央上，宁次有种穿越未来的错位感。

鸣人真是建了个不错的村子。

宁次望着刻有七代火影面容的影岩，自内心发出笑容。

拐过三周年庆的超商活动舞台，宁次看到一乐拉面熟悉的招牌。

“一碗鲱鱼荞麦面。”

和店里忙得团团转的老板菖蒲互相点头问候后，宁次在扩过不知几次店面的角落位置坐下，期待着醇香回甘的味道。

受记忆影响，他的味觉还停留在整日不得不靠兵粮丸果腹的战争时期。

“哟！宁次。”

听到热切的呼喊声，宁次转头，却看到自己并不熟……姑且也算认识的十二忍同期，秋道丁次，因为注意力全被对方怀里抱的黑皮肤黄眼睛，脸颊圆嘟嘟的小女孩吸引，反应过来时，已经让对方过分自来熟地坐在了对面。

不需要菜单，丁次精准报上菜名和夸张的分量，“五碗超大豚骨酱油叉烧拉面。”

身量不及桌子的女孩高举筷子，用稚嫩清脆的嗓音叠声兴奋地高喊，“面面！”

宁次斟酌着措辞，“这是……唔……”

“我女儿，蝶蝶。”丁次胖乎乎的脸上堆着笑，抽出一只手拿巧克力棒逗女儿，另一只手往杯里倒水，“鹿丸和我说了你的事，有什么不明白尽管开口。”

宁次在“同期已经结婚生子”和“奈良就这么把自己病情透露给别人”之间徘徊震惊，最后目光不受控地黏回吮吸着大拇手指和巧克力棒，眨巴着金色眼睛的小胖妞身上。

“抱抱！”

像被下了降头，宁次伸出手，架着蝶蝶腋下，把女孩轻松从对面提到自己腿上，还熟练掏出手帕去擦女孩嘴角的糖渍，调正胸前绣蝴蝶图样的口水布，看小胖球在自己怀里咯咯直笑，对着粉色牙床上半颗白牙莫名欣慰。

吃光巧克力棒的蝶蝶张开双手，搂着宁次的脖子，屁股一拱一拱往上爬，有劲儿的小手抓得宁次头发啪啪啪地断。

在丁次起身要把熊闺女拽回来前，成功爬上肩膀的蝶蝶吧唧亲了宁次一口，用巧克力味的嘴唇清晰喊了一声“爹爹”。

“你爹我在这儿。”

没给宁次生疑的时间，丁次极富经验地把蝶蝶抱回怀里，边道歉边解释孩子小，会的词不多，看谁都喊爹。

胖妞不情愿地踢动脚丫，指着宁次喊，“白的，爹爹！”

丁次不得不再拿出一根巧克力棒，嘴上念叨着“你是我爹”，用食物堵住蝶蝶的嘴。

宁次理了理乱掉的鬓角，客套地说道不碍事，虽疑惑那句称呼，更多却是迷惑自己亲近幼崽的行为。至少他以为自己永远不会对留下后代感兴趣，现在看来，空白的十年中，自己不仅不讨厌小孩，还有过育儿经验。

希望自己没背着族里搞出什么私生子。

“哇，脸色别那么难看嘛。”

沉浸在思绪风暴里的宁次抬头，对面的丁次笑得一副弥勒佛模样，“不想生孩子和喜欢孩子本来就是两件事，我们都理解，不过谁让我们家蝶蝶是万人迷呢~爹的小公主，亲亲~谁是爹最可爱的小公主？”

“蝶蝶！”

宁次眯起眼，看着熊一样的忍者像捧蜂蜜罐子一样把女孩举高又抱回怀里，推测或许对方并不是没根源的自来熟，过去的他们相处得很好，不仅互相呼唤名字，还会讨论一些任务之外，比较个人的问题。

与粗犷的长相截然相反，共情力高，心思细腻的丁次在宁次找到恰当方式开口前就主动帮忙补充了许多宁次现在急需的信息，靠谱程度远超所谓的总长大人半条街。

在了解到令自己感动的新木叶有当年任职六代火影特别助理的鹿丸一半功劳时，宁次心情不比得知佐助从精致利己主义变成务实奉献主义微妙得少，而这份波澜又在得知李有个大蝶蝶一岁且生母不明的私生子时，化作水雾蒸发。

“我们都猜梅塔尔是大蛇丸用李细胞克隆出来的。”

“确实很意外。”

“啧啧，这才哪里，你们班就没一个走寻常路。”丁次在天天身上打了哑谜，让他去木叶正门向东喷泉广场附近的忍具店亲眼确认。

宁次摸了摸下巴，姑且不说天天，自己只是普通的不婚主义，谈不上特殊吧。当然，照比全都结婚生子的猪鹿蝶，确实不能说寻常——

宁次回忆着病房里朦胧的影子，“奈良也结婚了吗？”

“哪个？”丁次擦着筷子，为消灭五大碗超级拉面做热身，漫不经心地问道。

“奈良鹿丸。”

“哦……呀，有点不习惯你的叫法，也没办法嘛，毕竟失忆了。”

丁次双手环胸，眯着本来就不大的眼睛装作思考模样停顿几秒后重重点头，“嗯，结婚了。”

高层婚姻情况也需要保密吗？宁次不确定地想，但对方既然告诉他了，那就应该是自己可以知道的事情。

“手鞠？”

“诶……你怎么会这样想？”

宁次记得四战准备期间，五国联军里只有那位女性Alpha和奈良走得较近。

“他们看起来关系不错，属性也很搭。”

鲱鱼荞麦面点单得早，上桌得也早。虽然日向家教食不言寝不语，小队生活久了，宁次已经习惯在日向餐桌以外的地方边闲谈边进食。

丁次听了宁次的话，若有所思点头，小声嘟囔着原来是这样，总算明白那家伙的意思了。

胖忍者吨位大，嗓门也大，宁次听得真切，却不好开口谁的意思，自从医院醒来，他遇到太多话只说一半，还专门停在莫名其妙地方的人。

一顿美味的午餐加上一场顺利的谈话，宁次对初为人父的胖忍者表示感谢，双方气氛融洽，不曾想分别时蝶蝶闹了个大阵仗，巧克力棒也不能转移注意，到底从宁次那里讨到一个额头的亲亲。

“爹爹！”

小胖妞指着额头开心地给丁次看，仿佛在炫耀，一遍又一遍叫着让丁次心惊胆战，宁次又分外耳熟的称呼。

木叶村口以东，喷泉广场，忍具店。

宁次站在门口维持着掀门帘的动作，无法进退。

凄凉如往日的神级忍具店依旧是黄灯红绸的旧式装潢风格，展台后的老板也如记忆般扎着俏皮的丸子头，只是身旁，确切的说是嘴巴上，黏着一只绝对不该在此时此刻出现在此地的外村人。

“别、别亲啦！”

宁次面无表情看着原队友一巴掌把卑鄙的金发外村人从嘴唇上撕开，连带一缕暗黄灯光下暧昧不清的水渍。

“打扰了，告辞。”

宁次相信丁次想要告诉自己的信息已经全部传达到位，他后退一大步，对屋内恭敬地半鞠躬，转身，准备回家洗眼睛，顺便查查故意打死外村人的脱罪方法。

“她没耍流氓！我、我……我们结婚了！”

脸蛋红成山楂的天天嘟着肿软的嘴唇，磕磕巴巴比划着，唇边还蹭有边缘模糊的艳色膏体。

手鞠拐着令人火大的步伐来到宁次面前，示威般单手搂住天天的腰，无名指的钻戒又大又闪，堪比填充了氙气的超强光手电。

“……就是这样。”天天低声说道，后面紧接着手鞠中气十足的一句“没错”。

老父亲心理作祟的宁次总有种自家努力认真又上进的好白菜被村外野狼叼走的既视感。

但既然结婚了，该有的祝福还是要说。

宁次开口时眼前闪过一团模糊身影，恍神的功夫脑袋一松，嘴巴失控秃噜了出来。

“奈良呢？”

“鹿丸？哟——咋了？”和手鞠的交流就像过山车，宁次看着这位气场两米八的女Alpha几度大喘气，语调轻佻，碧绿色瞳孔写满恶劣态度，“哈，他被我踢了。”

天天偷偷拽着手鞠袖口，不赞同地皱眉，刚要反驳，被手鞠一声嘘憋了回去。

“这样不对。”天天小声抗议道。

“你到底是谁的好姑娘？”

“可……”

“只看我就够了。”用强盗逻辑拐走天天，手鞠把还在“我队友是同性恋”和“奈良未婚妻劈腿了我队友”之间游移不定的宁次推出门外，“就是这样，今天我们店歇业，要买东西明儿赶早。”

语毕，撤帘，翻牌，锁门。

宁次摸了摸塞满荞麦面的胃袋，这种倒胃口的狗粮到底是怎么回事。

按照计划，宁次还想去拜访恩师，到了休养院才知道对方和前代火影结伴去深山修行，护卫是没听过的年轻忍者，姓猿飞，才九岁，明显不是木叶丸。

宁次对三人谁充当谁的护卫表示怀疑。

“只是普通温泉旅游啦，不提修行老师怎么肯去。”

大汗淋漓做着倒立撑的李气息均匀地说道。

宁次没看到传说中的“私生子”，环顾堆满健身器械的房间，他忽然觉得大蛇丸的培养皿也许更适合梅塔尔。

因为头部有伤不能剧烈运动，更别提交手对打，聊天没几分钟，宁次便被体术狂魔请出家门。

浅薄的队友情。

宁次摸了摸被差点被门板拍到的鼻尖，心里默默想着。

06

主宅的会客室掩着竹帘和屏风，暗示有客来访。

选在临近饭点儿的时候登门，如果不是缺乏常识，那就是有重要的事情。

没给宁次回避的机会，侍从挑开竹帘，主位上的日足招手唤他进来。

“伯父。”

宁次微微鞠躬问候过后进屋，绕过仙鹤屏风，第一眼看见的是并排跪坐的雏田和花火。

“大小姐，二小姐。”他依次补充问候，直到目光与反手托住下巴一脸玩味的黑眼睛对上。

盘坐在榻榻米软垫上的客人正是事务总长奈良鹿丸，只见那人不成体统地佝偻着后背，胳膊肘流气地拄着膝盖，一边悠然啜饮茶水，一边半抬不睁地掀开眼皮，态度分不清懒散还是亲昵地开口，“昨晚休息得怎么样，宁次？”

屋子里有四个日向，直呼名字是减少误会的必要措施。宁次理智地想。

但听那张茶水润过的薄唇湿漉漉吐出自己的名字时，一股莫名悸动在心底发芽。

“承蒙惦念。”

宁次垂下眼帘，擅自错开对视。

鹿丸坐在靠窗位置，他调整方向半俯首，抬头时对方已经把注意力放回到和室里地位最高的年长者身上，说着宁次并不能听懂的话。

“人我可以不带走，但也就退步到此。”

“一件事不能错误两次。”

“诶，原来您是这样看我们的。”

雏田咬着牙轻轻喊了声鹿丸的名字，解释不是这样，被反问“那是如何”时，支支吾吾不出一二。

安静落座的宁次没有贸然开口，甚至不明白自己存在于此地的意义，尽管席间一如既往地带着日向式矜持，但气氛很明显，伯父和堂妹们都不欢迎这位品茶品得啧啧有声的总长大人。

被动吸收着言语背后涌动的暗流，宁次想的更多的是刚进门时，鹿丸侧着头，拄着下巴，用黑白分明的眼睛直挺挺打量自己的模样。

那视线明明比手鞠更轻佻，更直白，更称不上含蓄或风情，可他却嫌那双眼睛逗留在自己身上的时间太短，懊恼自己早早中断交流。

和医院那次见面衣着风格相似，这次的鹿丸仍是一件浅色外褂，内里穿着松垮随性的连体衣，脖颈倒是多出一条项链，吊坠埋在衣襟里看不清样式。

许是坐久了无趣，宁次看鹿丸拍腿站起身，圆润的脚趾抓着榻榻米左右连跺几次，目光略过对面三个面色各异的白眼，最后轻飘飘停在他的脸上，侧头用大拇指比着门口方向，“嗯，就这样吧，其他的我们出去单独聊。”

“我们？”

“对。”

鹿丸点头，扔给他一牛皮纸袋。

宁次的白眼看到伯父脸色肉眼可见地低沉，花火则快速起身，几步走上前拦住鹿丸去路，说堂哥需要静养，紧跟着起身的雏田也持反驳意见。

是任务啊。

宁次暗暗捏了捏不算太重的纸袋，袋子封口处加盖了七代火影和总务部两枚印章，日向族族长还不至于罔顾影的意愿，既然角逐的结果明确，宁次也不必把拒绝任务和违背族长放在天秤上比较。

按照鹿丸“出去单独聊”的说法，两人前后离开主宅。

“啊，还是外面舒坦。”走在前面抻着懒腰的鹿丸说道，“你家那群麻烦死了。”

“还请您不要用麻烦来形容我的家人。”宁次反驳，嘴上要求对方更正形容词，心里却又觉得一语道破真相的鹿丸没有说错，离开那栋宅院，空气的重量都在变轻。

鹿丸闻言停住脚步，半转身体，扭头用那双眼尾微微上翘的黑色眼珠看着他，看得他阵阵心虚，有种心事被看透的错觉。

但对方只是打了个响指，问他要不要边吃边聊。

“重要的事情在饭馆里讨论没问题吗？”

被鹿丸牵进附近一家陌生的食堂，宁次攥着手里的文件袋环顾熙熙攘攘的食客，无不担忧起新木叶的保密工作。

“你还真是死板。”鹿丸点了份猪肉定食，示意宁次坐在他对面。

“白水就可以。”

宁次谢绝了热情的看板娘，白眼从蓝色帘布扫到木制吧台，最后落在眼前叼着烟卷浑身摸打火机的木叶事务长身上。

“他家饺子也好吃，不试试吗？啊，那个袋子你现在打开吧。”

鹿丸一边吞云吐雾一边说道，白色雾气顺着唇缝升空飘散，饭菜和酒水混杂的热气里多了一股苦呛味。

Alpha？Beta？还是Omega？

宁次没头没脑地生出疑问，猜想着事务长信息素的味道，撕下纸袋后面的封条，一圈圈解开缠线，倒出两份保密协议，一个挂脖式工作证。

最高级别的协议书配上火影楼的通行证，宁次翻到文件最后一页，确定了这次任务的内容。

火影临时助理。

火影啊。

宁次推断不出心里的失落从何而来。

眨眼间吸掉半根烟的鹿丸食指和中指夹着烟蒂，拇指抵住眉心顺时针按压着开口，“之前虽然说了不会派任务，但总待在家里很无聊吧？一点文书工作我觉得你是能胜任的，负责档案管理，顺带还能温习温习以前的事。”

宁次不太喜欢鹿丸的说法，尽管对方出于好意，但人类记忆不仅仅包括成册归档的记录，还有羁绊，感情，以及更加私密的，心灵上的慰藉。

他知道鹿丸从见面起就一直在观察他试探他，带着宁次自己也不清楚的类似于“怨怼”的情绪，所以他的停顿很快被对方捕捉，并解读成对任务的不满。

“担心病情的话，我事先有得到小樱的首肯，附录三有主治医生的建议。啊对了，工作上你虽然辅佐鸣人，但和我打交道的时间可能会更多，”鹿丸把烟塞回嘴里，耸着肩，“抱歉，不愿意也没办法，请忍耐一个月吧。”

“唔……”

“猪肉定食一份。”

豆芽猪肉和生姜炒制的人气套餐被端上桌，配着热气腾腾的味增汤，十分自然地打断了宁次将要说的话。

“嗯？”碾灭烟头的鹿丸问道。

宁次摇头，按捺内心滋生的一种签了黑心买卖却歪打正着的微妙感，拿起桌边勾选菜单用的中性笔，在协议末尾签署了姓名作为答复。

鹿丸接过文件确认无误后拿走了需要存档的一份，因为嘴巴咬着筷子，所以声音含含糊糊，大概在说合作愉快，宁次听得不清，目光全扒在那人数日来露出的第一个轻快的笑容上，弯弯的眼睛和上勾的嘴巴，还有笑容堆出的饱满的苹果肌，他也是第一次知道这人笑起来左脸颊有个浅浅的酒窝。

宁次觉得喉咙又干又紧，仰头一口喝空了水杯。

“宁咳……日向你是没带钱出门所以打算混个水饱吗？今天我请客，别让人说我亏待你，嗯……吃点什么？要和我的一样吗？配菜里有南瓜你可能不爱吃，那鱼料理呢？他家天妇罗炸得嗯……一言难尽，啊，有板栗饭，上次吃还是秋天……”

宁次注意到鹿丸在称呼上改回了姓氏，但言语间自然流露的家常感却把距离却拉得极近，好像两人曾经在某个时刻来过这里，不，是经常同吃同行培养出的默契。

“我们……以前常在一起吃饭？”

“嗯？”

“你很清楚我的口味。”

鹿丸维持举勺子往嘴里送米饭的动作，狭长的眼睛先是睁大又缓慢眨了两下，“唔……一般了解？”

宁次可不觉得自己会对一般饭友暴露挑事的缺点，日向家本就不允许对食物挑三拣四。

他忽然想到眼前人对自己态度怪异的根源。

“我是不是忘记了关于你的很重要的事？”

宁次最后几个字说得缓慢，刻意加重音节观察对方反应，对方咽下口腔里的食物，眯起眼睛又摆出做决策时神秘莫测的模样，拿小钩子吊着宁次全部注意力，升到最高点时残忍松手，任由其摔成零碎。

他听见鹿丸拖沓着音调，不轻不重地开口。

“啊……谁知道呢。”

宁次摸了摸隐隐作痛的胃，在残片压迫脑干前，鹿丸可能会让他先胃穿孔死亡。

07

入夜，投射在天花板上的影子被风带动摇曳，颇像杂谈里形态各异的妖怪。

宁次盯着那团黑与灰的分界线发呆到影子从房间这头慢慢移动到另一头。

自打醒来，所有的事情都和记忆产生偏差，成家立业的猪鹿蝶，改性收心的佐助，竟是女同的天天和也许能有丝分裂的李，更别提从头到脚沐浴着久别重逢式喜悦的堂妹一家。

谁知道呢。

鹿丸的话回荡在宁次耳畔。

是啊，谁知道呢。

一切都在失控，对周遭事物缺乏掌控感的滋味并不好受，尤其是宁次这种安全感本就岌岌可危的人，原本凭日复一日苦行僧般自律营造“规则”来保持内心安定，现在却发现“规则”早就变得面目全非，而自己被拒绝在曾经构建的保护壳外无处落脚。

宁次双手搂紧胳膊，身体侧躺蜷缩，只觉后背凉得难以忍受。

不是需要多加盖一床寝具的凉，更深的，精神上的凉。

他现在知道了，某样对自己来说几乎占据灵魂的东西连同信息素和那十年的记忆，一起被弄丢了。

08

顶着黑眼睛第一天去火影楼报道的宁次敲着火影室的门，借走廊窗户打量自己着实不怎么样的精神面貌，但他现在确实没办法鼓起干劲。

想到接下来要面对活力惊人的鸣人，失眠整夜的宁次阵阵头疼。

“啊，早。”

扭开门把，宁次在落地窗前办公桌旁见到了更没干劲事务总长，一对黑眼圈浓得让人怀疑是不是涂抹了特殊颜料。

“鸣人去联军总部了。”边打哈欠边在桌前找东西的鹿丸指着墙边木架，“早说过咱俩接触的时间更长，那些是各地区上交的报告，麻烦你格式整理统一，按照日期顺序重新录电脑里一份。”

鹿丸抱怨着鸣人没有把自己想要的文件签好就溜走，待审批公告卷成纸筒被他拿在手里当指挥棒，“你的临时办公室在楼下，会议室隔壁，小但胜在风水好。”

宁次听着很像杂物间的形容，对鹿丸的说辞表示怀疑。

“啧，这个会用吗？”

鹿丸屈指弹了弹办公室上显示器。

宁次不确定地皱眉。

“麻烦了……”鹿丸用纸筒一下一下敲着脖颈，“嗯……我找人，算了，到我那里吧，一会儿有个碰头会，结束后我教你。”

宁次跟随鹿丸认路总务室，和自己正好上下楼，却和鸣人只隔一堵墙。

“原本在二楼，但我做六代大人助理的时候就在这里，东西太多加上用惯了，搬家嫌麻烦，就只让人把外面牌子换了，其实也是方便逮火影，鸣人性格你清楚……”

鹿丸指着火影楼平面图有明显修改的地方解释道。

宁次环顾四周，从各国地图到奖章锦旗，更别提满墙参考资料工具书，编号密密麻麻的文件夹，“确实积攒不少东西。”

“每年大扫除我都能找出十来支弄丢的笔帽。”

鹿丸说着拿起桌上保温杯和记事本，“我去开会，你先……唔，记得这里不允许使用白眼吧？”

宁次点头，火影楼有历代火影布下的结界，任何窥探忍术都会触动警报，施术人当场遭到结界强力攻击。

“有事第一会议室找我。”

鹿丸抬眼扫过墙上挂钟，匆匆消失在门后。

宁次坐在会客用沙发上安静地冥想，周遭充斥的茶和烟草混合的气味不仅没让他分神，反而滋生出镇定剂的效果，让他少有地内心平静。

也许大脑只是单纯失眠了整夜，迟钝麻木。

宁次自我解释。

鹿丸按照先前告知的，没半个小时就回来了，还带着一台新电脑，负责安装设备的忍者恭敬地向宁次问候，说电脑方面有什么问题随叫随到，被鹿丸木着脸赶走。

“光标移动到这里，然后敲键盘……对，啊，不是，你按错了，鼠标左键……”

鹿丸弯腰侧身在宁次手旁，详细讲解计算机的使用，讲话太多，不得不停下来喝水。

宁次在休息间隙看了眼挂钟，足够开三个会议的时间却只用来和他讲表格操作，兼任联军事务总长的时间被如此浪费在自己身上真的好吗？

如果不是对外保密失忆病情，自己早就被随便打发个人去教了吧，比如刚刚信息维修部的忍者，说到底，这种文字工作真需要他去做吗？

宁次坐在沙发上指腹按压着太阳穴，悲观地认为这是鸣人在考虑到他失忆后马上面临停职所可能产生的落差感才特别增设的助理职务。

“头不舒服？”鹿丸嚼着不小心喝进嘴里的茶叶片，眼睛紧贴着宁次问道。

“没事。”

被人关心的感觉终归不错，但宁次没办法继续自欺欺人，心安理得地接受事务长额外的照顾。

“你啊……”

鹿丸放下茶杯，从半倚靠的窗边走过来，伸手将掌心盖住宁次额前的忍者护额。

宁次因突如其来的触碰僵硬住身体，铁质护额被慢慢染上温度，暖暖贴在笼中鸟咒术的位置。

他听鹿丸重重呼出一口气，带着快要溢出言语的无奈对他开口，“别想太多。”

宁次抬头，鹿丸黑色的瞳孔翻滚着复杂的情绪，水润过的嘴唇抿了又抿，喉结上下滑动后再度出声。

“你远比自己想得重要。”

头顶的声音说道。

心脏宛如狠狠电击过的宁次咬住牙槽，腮帮紧绷，他想到医院的对话，这个自己见面次数屈指可数的人总会精准抓住他的内心，动作直白地剖开他迷茫痛苦的内核。

是灵犀还是手腕？

对能统领联盟辅佐火影的总长大人来说，心理督导只算入门基本功吧。既然已经习惯把自己从“特殊”这个位置摘除，不该有的奢望还是算了。

宁次舌根泛苦，压住心底滋生的触足。

“我有点不适应这种亮度点密集的光板……白眼多少比一般人敏感些。”

编着毫无根据的瞎话，宁次不着痕迹躲开鹿丸的触碰，冷却的金属薄片让他的皮肤不自觉冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“哦，是吗。”鹿丸单边挑眉，若有所思地咬着嘴唇内侧，随后清了清嗓，教他如何调节显示屏亮度。

午饭两人去的火影楼后行政人员专属食堂，期间遇上不少熟人，都在催问自己提交的申请，被鹿丸以鸣人不在家为借口搪塞掉，只有宁次清楚眼前人客串教导员，一屋子本职工作动都没动。

所以在鹿丸提出下午带他熟悉各部门时，宁次拿出楼层平面图，不准备继续劳烦对方费心，他只是忘记一些东西，而非智力或能力缺陷。

鹿丸歪头看着他，手指摩挲右耳荧光石的耳钉，思考后点头，“嗯，也是，工作证上有你现处忍者级别的查阅权限，火影楼大部分区域都没问题，遇到需要提交访问批准的来找我，办公室没人就去会议室看看。”

宁次点头，认真记下交待。

“鸣人后天回来，你的事我在那之前会找时间告诉他。”鹿丸敲着手指想了想，自认没有遗漏的地方，“虽然是临时工，但还要说一句，欢迎加入没有加班费的苦命劳动队伍。”

“唔……”

鹿丸心情舒畅地笑着拍两下手，捏住路过的某个不认识的忍者后颈，一秒改变脸色，质问对方提交的什么废纸，拖住对方衣领钻进办公室。

宁次在走廊眨了眨眼，后知后觉意识到自己强加在鸣人身上的体贴和好意，原来全来自别人。

他想起进餐时，鹿丸没头没脑的一句“见过丁次了吗”，如果把出现得恰到好处且善解人意的胖忍者也算在内，再回顾医院那句“交给我吧”，穿灯笼裤人字拖翘二郎腿端保温杯的重度香烟爱好者顿时变得无比可靠。

嗯，不愧是IQ超过200，中忍考试一次通过，四战时忍军第四部队远距离战斗部队代理队长。

脑内细数对方漫长的头衔，不需佐证，宁次也能推测出过去十年对方辉煌成就只高不低。

那么……他呢？

宁次想知道空白的十年里，自己又做了什么。

多半是平淡无奇的任务——

宁次站在走廊右侧对开窗前，目光随意扫到楼底树下并排靠坐着享有自制便当的情侣。

至少不会是谈恋爱。

09

助理工作进展顺利，鸣人还是老样子，欢脱快乐，只在披上火影大氅时才有点成年人的模样，在鹿丸监工下每天上班的前十分钟都要对镜子练习如何收敛幼稚的表情。

“呜呜，好宁次，发展报告你就帮我写了嘛。”

伏案在桌面哭哭赖赖的鸣人哼哼道，额头被鹿丸弹了一下，“别总想麻烦别人。”

“可他是我的助理啊，对不对？”

金发火影转头向正在校对公告的宁次征求认同。

“唔，这点事难不倒堂堂火影大人吧。”

“不，我要承认，它击败我了。”

“我还有其他事。”

“那些都是鹿丸给你的，不做也无所谓嘛！”

宁次停下手中工作，无视蓝汪汪的大眼睛，看着径自拿走火影印章乓乓在自己的申请报告上盖章的事务长，嘴角不自觉上翘。

只要有心留意，宁次很容易就发现每天自己被安排的任务都能填补十年中一部分的空白。这些藏在深处的心意就像蜜罐子里的晶块，每找到一颗，就能尝到香甜的滋味。

鸣人抓着头发嚯地站起身，左右轮流瞪着屋内二人，喉咙发出大型犬被激怒时的咕噜声，随后发泄般大吼，“啊受不了你们两个讨厌鬼了。”

鹿丸撇撇嘴，“喂，一会儿还有电视采访，你要去哪里？”

被狠狠甩上的办公室门传出鸣人洪亮的嗓音，“厕所！”

全程旁观的宁次看鹿丸抠了抠耳朵，翻白眼小声嘟囔一句幼稚鬼，心里觉得好笑，神经一松，便噗嗤地笑来。

还在抱怨麻烦的鹿丸闭上嘴，呆呆然地看着他笑，像被灯晃住的鹿，一双长眼猫似的圆睁，耳根红成一片。

太久不笑的宁次摸了摸酸痛的脸颊，“……怎么了？”

鹿丸摇头，抱起一摞文件扭头就走，印泥撞翻在地也没去管。

宁次在鸣人形象管理专用的等身镜里观察着自己的脸，回忆对方刚才那副惊艳的模样，心脏一紧，泵出的血液全涌到脸上，耳根又热又烫。

去厕所放风回来的鸣人就看宁次对着镜子又皱眉又咧嘴，如果很闲，能帮他写点文字吗？拜托了，孩子难哭了。

临时办公室空间不大，的确是旧用杂物间，风水好不好不清楚，采光倒是不错，只要使用隔壁会议室，结束后鹿丸肯定会到他那里转一圈，没聊什么特别的事，基本是工作问题。

“大名城外的田地啊……”

半边屁股搭在窗台上的鹿丸双手环胸，眉宇紧皱，“冒充普通耕民逃税的事情我有耳闻，但都是捕风捉影的情报，没人证没物证，每年财物手指缝漏的数额不知道比这大上多少倍，你确定要查？”

“我找到了一些线索。”

闻言，鹿丸起身绕过桌子坐在转椅上看宁次展示最近整理的部分资料。

患有信息素障碍的宁次闻不到各类信息素，但他总能在鹿丸身上嗅出茶和烟的气味，靠近后被皮肤热气一蒸，甘甜的气息自然地顺着衣领飘散进鼻腔。

因为有在意的事情，鹿丸俯身拿过鼠标主动查阅文件，身体几乎钻进宁次怀里，两人靠得极近，宁次甚至能数清鹿丸睫毛根数。

“能保证调查过程中避开大名吗？”

“我尽量。”

宁次点头，大脑有些混沌。

“那这件事就拜托给你了……日向？”

没得到回应，鹿丸又重复一遍。

宁次盯着鹿丸半掩在衣袖里的左手，盯着那一根根骨肉匀称的手指上倒数第二根指节圈着的银白色戒环，心脏的主动脉也像被箍紧了一个环扣。

尽管从丁次口中得知猪鹿蝶都是已婚人士，但听说和确认的感受截然不同，像喉咙梗了刺，眼睛落了砂，不致命，却让人心生躁郁。

注意到宁次的目光，鹿丸不知何故反倒抬起左手，手肘拄着桌面，右手拇指和食指捏着戒环左右把弄。

宁次看着无名指上浅淡的戒痕，竭力遏制自己打探对方私生活的欲望。

终于停下转动戒指的鹿丸开口，“今天有记者会，毕竟我对外公开的已婚身份，平时不戴，这种场合还是要应付的。”

“唔……嗯，秋道说过。”

“啊，丁次果然可靠。还有件事，虽然信息素障碍让AO对你都不会造成困扰，但为了这栋楼里其他人，还是注意控制一下自己的味道，毕竟不少搞文书工作的忍者都是Omega。”

宁次摸了摸脖子，看鹿丸从裤兜里翻出一片专门贴在后颈性腺上的文明贴，迷迷糊糊的脑袋只记得最后一句话。

“你也是Omega吗？”

鹿丸笑了笑，举起手臂扬了扬，“我可上过战场啊。”

原来是Beta。

既不会标记别人，也不会被人标记。

莫名躁动的宁次突然变得安心，至于偷税漏税的小事摸排出伪装普通民众走私贩卖查克拉兴奋剂的产业链则是后话。

表彰会上鸣人拍着宁次肩膀，“我就知道你们夫妇合作一定搞出大事。”

“夫妇？”

“是搭档。”鹿丸面无表情挤进两人中间，一边教训国文成绩不及格的火影不要乱说话，一边小声提醒微笑看镜头，和宁次共同举起优秀忍者奖章，为记者提供新闻素材。

10

周四那天上午宁次请了半天假去医院听小樱对自己脑内两枚残片手术计划，五代火影仍逃债中，有人曾在草隐村附近发现过相似身影，可惜情报收到得晚，木叶忍者到达时，讨债人连附近地皮都刮了两遍。

第一次手术时间暂定在下月初，宁次盘算着手头工作，刚回到狭小的临时办公室，就看见转椅上歪躺着酣睡的鹿丸，脚边是满满两大袋糖果零食。

宁次压着扶手轻轻关上门，又从墙边挂钩上取下薄毯，以极高的平衡感跨过满地文件，蹑手蹑脚盖住睡得脸颊红润的人身上。

自搬进这间办公室第一天起，宁次就知道鹿丸喜欢往这儿跑，薄毯是他从日向宅里拿的，专门给来他这里霸占位置睡午觉的事务长用，第一次盖时鹿丸睡醒沉默了好一阵，但也没问，接受他好意的动作格外熟练。

傻呆呆地盯了一会儿对方毫无防备的睡颜，在阳光即将扫上白得看透血管的脖颈前，宁次无声拉拢窗帘。

他本可以把需要核算的数据拿到隔壁空闲的会议室去工作，不舍得离开那一声声细微均匀的呼吸声，宁次边想着下次多备一个凳子，边弯腰在办公桌前工作。

不知道能不能申请一张沙发。

许是姿势不舒服，鹿丸睡的时间不长，睁眼后迷茫地抱着怀里团成球形的薄被，声腔沙哑慵懒。

“呜……宁次你回来了，哈啊好困，现在几点了？”

鹿丸打着哈欠，眼皮半睁不睁地问道。

“下午一点，我记得你等会要去福利院？”

“嗯，做一件展现领导团体人情味的麻烦事……”鹿丸砸吧砸吧嘴，突然发现自己睡到流口水，连忙用手背去擦，宁次把身上的帕巾递过去。

“谢谢啦，日向。”

宁次点头，很久前他就注意到，尽管鹿丸在努力改变称呼习惯，但不经意的时候，对自己脱口而出的仍是亲昵的名字，而自己在那时回喊“奈良”的话，鹿丸就会呆滞十数秒的时间。

也许两人在过去十年里是很好的朋友吧。

宁次想，在了解鹿丸行事风格，尝到淡漠外表下贴心细致的味道后，他便愈发想和对方做朋友，何况两人确实聊得来。

“这是什么？”宁次指着两大袋食物。

“慰问礼啊。”

宁次看着大包小裹的吃食，想起医院干巴巴的苹果，原来这人知道慰问礼的概念啊。

“怎么放在我这里？”

“等会儿的福利院慰问工作需要你和我一起去。”鹿丸站起身活动着肩膀和腰，拉伸时忍者战术马甲下摆露出一小截浅白皮肉，像夜空中的银河一样吸引着宁次的眼球。

“我？”

“嗯，有个天生残疾的孤儿是你的粉丝。”鹿丸快速眨了两下眼睛，睫毛还挂着困顿的泪珠。

“不介意我使用一下你的魅力吧？”他问。

到底谁更有魅力？宁次瞎想着，胡乱嗯了一声作应答。

头疼。

不是鸣人又撒娇耍赖不背演讲稿，也不是脑内残片兴风作浪，单纯的，因为佩戴不合适忍者护额而额头疼。

二楼男士洗手间里侧，宁次摘下蓝色束带，左手撩起长发，右手食指小心翼翼触碰着额角红肿的皮肤，笼中鸟青色咒印纹路时不时因抽痛而扭曲。

磨破皮了啊。

宁次放下发帘，低头摆弄崭新的忍具。

昨天陪鹿丸去福利院，实在抵挡不住年幼粉丝的热情，宁次把自己原本佩戴的旧护额送给了对方做鼓励，却不曾想新申请的护额戴着磨皮肤。

宁次无声叹气，下班后去趟天天的忍具店吧。

背后厕所隔间传出冲水声，宁次立刻用护额遮挡住丑陋的咒印，重新扎好束带后才抬头。

脚步声传到耳侧，紧接着是水龙头打开的声音，宁次意外地看到鹿丸正在洗手。

“三楼大妈正在清扫。”

鹿丸甩着手上水珠，眼睛盯着镜子里的宁次开口解释道。

宁次发现了，只要鹿丸愿意，他能通过眼睛看透自己所有的想法。

“这样可以吗？”

他见鹿丸用湿漉漉的手点着额角问道。

洗手池的灯光采用散射壁灯设计，光线柔和，滴在鹿丸额头的水珠划过脸颊，留下一道闪亮的轨迹。

他被鹿丸牵回了三楼的办公室，按着肩膀压坐在沙发上。

返身回桌前的鹿丸在抽屉里翻出一金属制小盒，边旋开盖子边跨在宁次对面茶几上，指尾勾出一块膏体，端着肩膀，下巴冲他一扬，“自己摘了还是我动手？”

宁次要起身，被鹿丸抬腿别住，整个人顺势挪到他膝盖上，用体重把他压坐进沙发，黑色长发尽数倾泻进靠垫缝隙里，鹿丸弯腰，两人便近得能尝到对方呼吸的热度。

宁次嗅出辛辣醒脑的薄荷味。

“不用麻烦——”

“别动。”

鹿丸把药盒托在手心，空出一只手去摘宁次脑后的束带。

不想看这人见到自己那团毒蛇鳞片一样丑陋的咒印，宁次自我欺骗式闭上眼。

额头肿胀处逐渐被凉爽覆盖，眼皮和鼻梁附近有羽毛轻刮般的湿润气流，带着烟草，茶叶和薄荷的味道。

“行了。”

头顶传来声音，宁次感觉到温暖的鼻息在远离，大腿和腰侧束缚的力道在减轻，睁眼后，鹿丸背对他在办公桌前抽纸巾擦手，交代伤口保持通风很快就能消肿愈合。

宁次舔了舔嘴唇，对低头研究手上护额的鹿丸说了声“谢谢”。

“你这张脸如果算工伤，我可赔不起。”鹿丸把自己胳膊绑着的护额递给宁次，“不嫌弃的话先用我这个……器材科的家伙到底在想什么，哪有护具发挥作用前先把主人伤了的说法。”

鹿丸蹲在墙边书架底部翻找和木叶有供货关系的商会记录，嘴里时不时发出不悦的咋舌。

见多了表面强忍好奇，背后却偷偷打量他异于常人额头的人，宁次问准备掐几个倒霉虫的鹿丸为什么。

“这有什么为什么？”

鹿丸抬头，眼睛直不避讳地望着宁次，黑色瞳孔倒映着他的身影，“很漂亮啊。”

鹿丸语气理所当然地说道，说完想了又说，“至于那东西本身就好看还是因为在你脸上才漂亮，我就分不清楚了。”

宁次惊讶地眨着眼一句话也说不出来，对方抽出几张单子夹在腋下，一副准备去干架的模样，临出门前指着桌上护额，“伤好了再戴。”

宁次抿紧嘴唇，轻轻点头。

11

三月中旬春祭日。

宁次入职时正好赶上村子筹办的隐村联合十周年庆典，前后忙有大半个月，目前处于收尾阶段，人手严重不足，不少外出工作的忍者都回村帮忙，宁次也不例外，和鹿丸连续加班，同吃同行，困急眼了找个墙垛互相借下肩膀就眯一觉。

“呜啊，都开春了，天怎么还是冷的。”

又一轮月降日升的彻夜工作，牙齿冻得打颤的鹿丸佝偻着腰，两手捧着贩卖机里刚拿出来的热咖啡罐碎碎念，问人要不要去吃东西。

宁次往手里哈口热气搓了搓，“你想吃什么？”

“那就要看白眼找到的这个时间段还在营业的食堂有什么了。”

宁次无奈地抿嘴笑了笑，白眼视觉刹那间覆盖周遭，“前面右拐有个煮物摊，隔条街有24小时便利店，再就是商店街的快捷餐厅。”

“选最近的那个。”

因为实在太冷，鹿丸一把抱住宁次的胳膊，指挥前进方向。

煮物摊的老板五十岁出头，对掀帘子坐进来的二人笑眯眯说了句工作辛苦。

“只剩辣汤了。”

鹿丸望向宁次，后者点头，“就这里吧。”

围在脖子上的针织围巾还没解开，鹿丸就让老板捞了满满一碗食物。

宁次看人一口辣汤下肚发出满足的呼声，心想留下来果然是对的，今天实在太冷了，再跑去便利店，这人绝对要冻坏身体。

鹿丸不是李那种闲不住总想锻炼的性格，生活习惯也称不上自律，偶尔会抽空去训练场甩几把苦无，扔几个手里剑，还嫌起爆符灰尘大。

就是这样惰怠身体管理，脂肪也没在鹿丸身上留下太多痕迹。

经过一场高强度连轴转的工作，宁次注意到这人脸颊原本丰腴的软肉也都凹陷了，配上青黑眼圈和瘦高颧骨，着实让人心疼。

他几次想提醒对方，或者投喂些汤水吃食，落实到行动后都因为缺乏恰当名目而放弃。

同事而已，不能太过。

“小哥要什么？”

“……”

收回思绪，宁次观察咕噜咕噜冒气的红汤，尽可能寻找着不太辣的煮物，最后小心翼翼选择了魔芋和萝卜。

自从被李带着吃了命运咖喱和死亡辣椒酱，宁次就很难接受太辣的东西。

一口魔芋丝进嘴，刚嚼两下耳根马上热起来，腮帮子辣得酸麻，汗倒是出得很慢。

已经解决掉两个海带结，两个甜不辣以及一颗墨鱼丸的鹿丸突然开口向老板讨了个空碗。

宁次看鹿丸把暖手用的咖啡罐打开倒进碗里，又推到他面前，在他准备端起时却五指张开盖住碗面，“这时候喝咖啡你今晚还睡不睡？”

那咖啡的作用只有一个了，加上还是特地从易拉罐倒进碗里。

煮物涮咖啡。

宁次用筷子夹起咖啡洗过的萝卜，在老板和鹿丸期待的眼神里放进嘴里。

鹿丸的咖啡是不加糖奶的黑咖啡。

萝卜入口，微妙的苦味里夹杂着一丝辣意，还有萝卜本身的味道。

“好吃吗？”鹿丸抿着下嘴唇问道。

“嗯……你要试试吗？”

宁次想说碗里还有魔芋，但鹿丸却自然地拿去他吃过的萝卜对着缺口咬了一口。

“好吃吗？”这次发问的是摊位老板，估计招待这么多食客里，咖啡蘸萝卜的他俩是头一个。

鹿丸吧唧吧唧嘴巴，表情颇有提起日向家附近食堂天妇罗时的纠结，“嗯……一言难尽。”

“至少不辣了。”

不知谁发出的第一个笑声，两人对视笑个不停，边笑边拿各种食物搭配咖啡进行尝试，最后孩子气地对着一整碗飘辣油的咖啡玩猜拳，谁输了谁喝一口。

“哈哈哈……不行啊吃不下，我也不想吃了……”鹿丸捂着笑岔气的肚子，颤颤巍巍伸出一根手指，“这礼拜，不，这个月我再喝一口咖啡，唔……想吐……”

宁次用手背贴了贴被辣得发烫的脸，鹿丸也过来凑热闹，一双细长冰凉的爪子顺着脖颈往宁次衣领里摸，边摸边夸他暖和，傻乎乎笑到打嗝，完全没有平时精明样，看得宁次刚要收敛的心神唰地飞没踪影。

啊，那两杯酒。

宁次想起来摊主给鹿丸倒过两杯清酒暖身。

两杯而已，怎么醉成这样？

他拉扯着鹿丸磕磕绊绊地走在黎明的街头，意识到自己不清楚对方家庭住址前，一双脚就把人送到了悬挂[奈良]名牌的普通独栋住宅前。

是这里吧。

宁次把这件事归为巧合按响门铃。

“呜呜好吵……我有钥匙……”

鹿丸把钥匙串一股脑塞给宁次，自己靠着围栏蹲坐在地，双手捂住耳朵，整个人蜷缩成土豆，随时能钻进地里发芽。

宁次把门打开，又把鹿丸推进玄关，没见到神秘的奈良夫人让他松了口气，却弄不懂缘由。

“我先告辞了。”

“……”

鹿丸没说话，许是酒劲儿过了，稳稳当当站在玄关口，安静地看着他，在他开口询问前双手用力抹了把脸，然后关上厚重的安全门。

宁次回家的路上始终在想那个擦脸动作，直到洗漱后躺进冰凉的被窝，才编出一个合理解释。

奈良也许是喝醉了就会哭的类型。

人与人之间的好感多数从日常点滴中积累。

看惯家族内部精彩堪比戏场的人性，宁次不喜欢与人有过深交流。

和鹿丸共同完成的项目越多，宁次越觉得合拍，加上对方格外偏好缠在他身边，整日见缝插针地往楼下跑，两个礼拜不到，全火影楼人都知道找总长得去二楼小会议室隔壁，随接触程度加深，宁次对鹿丸的好感也以指数爆炸形式增长。

进展太快了，他对自己和鹿丸愈发惊人的契合度感到不安。

“奈良你的办公室在楼上。”

“嗯，怎么了？去把这三份拿去复印，放在明天报告会的总结材料里，再告诉第一接待室的家伙今天我只给他半小时机会。”

鹿丸交代完两名下属工作，扭头问宁次有什么事。

“……这里是我的临时工作间。”

他确实如愿申请到了一个沙发，申请的真实目的是给鹿丸使用没错，但不是打造成第二个小型办公场所。

“我打扰你了？”

“不是……”

鹿丸喊住准备出门的两名忍者，“你们觉得不方便？”

二人对视，刚想点头，被一瞪，齐齐摇头。

宁次面露无奈，鹿丸怎么会不明白，无外乎不想照做，学鸣人耍赖罢了。

共同去附近新开的餐馆吃了煎饺和炒乌冬，鹿丸叼着没点燃的烟卷一摇一晃拐着宁次往回走，路过火影办公室，午休的鸣人拿着新发行的游戏机向事务长提出邀请，遭冷漠拒绝。

“宁次来玩啊？”

“他跟我走。”

把人拽进自己办公室，鹿丸打着哈欠往沙发上爬。

“我到底是谁的助理？”

“哼……谁的助理啊……”

鹿丸拍拍沙发面，宁次就训练有素地坐过去，任由对方把自己一条大腿当枕头垫着。

“好累……下午还要去现场……”

眼神迷离的鹿丸几个呼吸就睡着了，留下降头解除的宁次半搂着躺在怀里的人不敢动不敢走。

他是谁，他在哪，他该做什么？

谜团，全是谜团，每个谜团又都和鹿丸有千丝万缕的联系，而偏偏现在，他在谜团上找到了一直渴望的归属感。

午时的阳光暖洋洋充盈着房间，受安逸气氛影响，宁次不知不觉也睡了。

再睁眼时墙上时针刚好竖立，鹿丸却已经离开，连同衣帽架上外褂和针织围巾，徒留宁次回味指尖的温度，内心愈发迷茫。

他锤了锤胸口，在中惴惴不安中寻找避风石。

12

庆典顺利举办，当天从早到晚街道都挤满了狂欢的村民，而辛苦数日的工作者则各自散了回家休息。

宁次不爱凑热闹，对日向主宅更缺乏念想，主动留下来值班，晃荡在安静的火影楼里，拾掇着数日来自己与鹿丸创造的快乐碎片。

他们在天台翘班晒过太阳，也在无人的会议室里打过乒乓，讨论哪扇窗户看出去的天空透度更高，争辩各个会议室装饰画的构图用色。

十平米的杂货间里能下将棋，凌晨的食堂厨房里能琢磨宵夜，一只中性笔都能套上皮筋当弹弓，轮流折腾开会打瞌睡的七代火影。

最惊险的要数档案室里撞上AO激情幽会，两人原本在找旧年录，宁次听到窸窸窣窣的暧昧声后想咳嗽提醒，被鹿丸以不解风情阻止，本打算悄悄撤退，谁知俩人正好搞在门口，性致盎然光速脱衣，再出面情况只会更尴尬，两人被迫听半小时墙角，期间鹿丸还打了个盹儿，把宁次腿睡麻了。

当时情况其实挺糟糕，两人所在的档案区文件稀疏，能藏身的空间不多。

鹿丸就热乎乎趴在他身边，呼吸均匀地小憩，五米之外是激烈的肉搏声。

宁次感谢自己的信息素障碍，却又遗憾睡得安然自若的鹿丸也是不受信息素干扰的Beta。

不然……

宁次停住步伐，手掌用力捏了捏后颈。

不然也不会发生什么。

走廊尽头安静的电梯突然运行，数字缓缓上升到3，左手拿着苹果糖，右手提着水气球的鹿丸钻出电梯，声音惊喜地打过招呼后问他是不是也忘记东西半夜来拿。

“今天我值班。”

“牙呢？”

“他有事。”

“嘁，八成想带赤丸看烟花。”鹿丸不忿地咂嘴，举起五颜六色的水气球，“喏，挑一个吧，虽然都是我妈赢来的。”

宁次选了个颜色和鹿丸上衣接近的芭蕉叶图案，“奈良夫人身体可好？”

“一拳打死我没问题，”鹿丸夸张地耸肩，交代了吉乃一些近况，宁次这才知道对方刚从鹿山回来。

鹿丸从总务室书架的某本工具书里抽出一张类似照片的东西快速塞进裤兜，“不说了，我妈还在楼下等我，明天给你拿带榛子，走啦。”

宁次关闭办公室的灯，离开前注意到窗户右侧的窗帘绳没系，借着月光走过去重新整理米色帘布，不经意扫过窗外刚好看见从火影楼出来的鹿丸同母亲相聚，五十余岁但保养得当的吉乃怀里还抱着一团白色物体。

宁次系好窗帘再抬头，鹿丸已经把那个物件举起——

不，是穿着浅黄色连体衣的小孩举在半空中。

看着那团柔软得轻而易举就能捏碎的小菠萝头，不论容貌，单从鹿丸熟练把孩子抱进怀里还拿苹果糖逗弄的动作就能推测出，这是鹿台，秋道说的，奈良鹿丸的儿子。

宁次快速背过身体，但那温情得过分的亲子画面却已经烙在眼皮内侧。

鹿丸不常戴婚戒，加上自己下意识想要忽略掉那人已婚的事实，强行把时间轴拉回到十年前，当一个孩子——比任何语言、戒指都要直观明确地摆在面前，告诉他这个人有自己的家庭时，宁次虚构的锚链断了。

他咬住牙齿，品尝着口腔里咸涩的味道，后背抵着墙壁缓慢下滑，同样坠落的还有掌心捏爆的芭蕉叶图案的水气球喷洒的透明水液。

要找抹布。

宁次慌乱地想，办公室怕水的东西多，不处理好明天上班会有大麻烦，鹿丸讨厌麻烦……

什么都好，让他忙起来，别继续想——

砰！

烟花在夜空绽放，斑斓的色彩透过窗户投射在混合水渍的地板上。

宁次看着一簇簇炸开的黑色出现又消失，明白了梗在胸口让他窒息的情感是什么。

像窗外升至最高点后逐渐消失的烟花和胶层破裂后渗进地板的水气球，他的喜欢在戳破幻想诞生的那一刻也开始走向落幕。

13

“没想到你会打翻水杯。”

提了满满两袋山货来上班的鹿丸语调戏谑地看着收拾茶几上晾晒文件的宁次，剥出一颗又白又大的榛子，手指捏着就往人嘴里塞。

“好吃吗？”鹿丸舔着指尖问。

果仁甜脆，混合榛子特有的味道，唇齿留香。

宁次看着鹿丸红色柔软的舌头猫似的舔着一小截可能沾上自己唾液的指肉，昨夜痛到痉挛的胃又要发作。

太亲昵了。

宁次动了动喉结，胸口一夜间风干死亡的情感又发出尖锐刺耳的狂啸。

他捂住嘴跑出鹿丸所在的空间，扶撑着洗手间的水池不断呕吐，却只干呕出透明黏液，让自己的眼睛充血红肿，更加狼狈。

宁次打开水龙头洗了两把脸，出门才发现鹿丸被油女志乃堵在总务室门口无法摆身。

“日向你……”

“奈良君，142个孩子3个指导教师，这样合理吗？忍者学院确实没有扩充编制的例子，但现在到处和平，想要当忍者的少年越来越多，教师队伍根本忙不过来……”

宁次忽略了鹿丸眼睛里的关切，插到絮絮叨叨个不停的志乃面前，“临时志愿者可以吗？”

“啥？”

“专业忍者教师需要时间培训，这期间请留守在村子的各中级别以上忍者以志愿者身份每周两次频率在学院开课，授课内容双方协商，可以吗？”

宁次一口气说道，忍者学院改革问题已经闹了好久，无外乎体制内新旧传统力量对抗。

在火影总长统一战线情况下，顾问代表的旧势力逐步退让，改革方案逐步出炉，志愿者过渡计划就是其中之一。

鹿丸挠了挠马尾，“真是的，都说了春祭后会解决，第二天就迫不及待，到底有没有好好信任我们？”

“奈良君，日向君……”

志乃外溢的感动墨镜也无法阻挡，眼看着又要来场语言洗地，鹿丸马上扳转志乃肩膀，把人推向电梯，强调一切小道消息都是妖魔鬼怪，听从火影正确领导才是康庄大道。

趁人被志乃纠缠，不知道认清感情后该拿什么表情面对的宁次快步离开三楼。

他主动向鸣人申请统筹志愿者工作，意图靠不断外出奔波，物理上拉开他和鹿丸距离。

“这才是火影助理嘛！忍者学院的事我都快忙脱发了……”鸣人一拍大腿，快乐地挤了挤左眼，“交给你啦？”

宁次愧疚地点头，当即出发去学院实地考察了解情况，中午在学院食堂和五年前从一线退下后转职教师的红豆吃了学生餐盘，下午带着教学大纲又去志愿者报名处查看名单，圈出几个性格能力格外合适的忍者，预备明天面谈。

脚不沾地忙了一整天，也除早晨外再没见过鹿丸一面。

宁次匆匆回火影楼下班打卡，看到自己办公室沙发上一包炒得裂口喷香的榛子，心情没预想的轻松，反而更落寞。

清醒点，那不是自己该喜欢的人。

他咬破嘴唇，攥紧拳头，坚定执行抽离计划。

隔日上午，同样地点，同样人物。

“呀宁次，我仔细想了，你还是回来吧。”态度堪称一百八十度急转弯的鸣人蹙着眉毛，蓝眼睛愁苦地眯成胡须状，“你毕竟是临时助理，总要回前线出外勤，学院的事一时半会儿忙不过完，做到中途撒手更麻烦……”

“我可以兼任。”

“呜……别为难我啦。”

鸣人双手合十，明明是村子里最伟大的影，却总在伙伴面前摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样，让人不忍心苛责。

宁次叹气，闭眼点了点头，“我会在今天中午前把昨天搜集的资料整理好。”

鸣人竖起大拇指夸他可靠，知道这件事背后站着谁，他连个敷衍的笑都不想给。

回到二楼工作室，宁次毫不意外地看到沙发上背对自己的高马尾事务长。

“奈良，我们需要谈谈。”

宁次鼓足气势搬出严肃的表情却只得到鹿丸手指放在唇边一个轻声的“嘘”。

目光顺着示意向下，他看到了对方怀里抱着的男孩。

男孩年龄与秋道家的丫头相近，鹅黄色连体衣肚皮位置印着奈良族徽，模样有鹿丸四五成，双眼紧闭，因宁次突然发出的声音皱着秀气的眉毛不安地哼唧，被鹿丸右手轻拍肩膀，左臂来回晃动，重新哄睡。

宁次愣在原地，像被散弹击中，浑身没一处完好。

鹿丸给出的解释是老妈要和久别重逢的姐妹们逛街，孩子没人照顾，只能带到这里。

什么叫“只能”，又“这里”？

宁次按压着醋意裹挟的不悦，“孩子母亲呢？”

“我和男人结的婚。”

鹿丸没正面回答问题，反而纠正了个奇怪的点，他抬头仰视宁次，无机质玻璃般的黑眼睛一瞬不转，似乎要把人穿透，淡色单薄的上嘴唇微微翘起，红色的舌头在白色的牙齿间卷动，他对着宁次再一次强调自己结婚对象的性别。

男性，Alpha。

宁次眯起眼睛，不愿承认有个瞬间他把自己对号入座了那个位置，但事实远非如此。

他深吸口气，强行把脑内关于眼前人十年前残留的印象抹除，刻上已婚育子的概念，保持一名单身人士对成家丈夫应有的距离。

没想往常听话地坐到对方身边，宁次维持站在门口的姿势，压低声线，更换称呼后重复了刚才的问题。

“孩子父亲？”见人招手不仅没像往常一样过来，还满脸防备后退一步，鹿丸挑起单边眉毛，意味深长地咀嚼他的话，然后咧开嘴，齿缝挤出恶劣的腔调，“……你说呢。”

出外勤，或者同样在工作，也可能不善于照顾孩子，总之不会是宁次内心阴暗处希望的那样——死掉了。

不给宁次拒绝的机会，鹿丸起身把那团熟睡的柔软的孩子放进他怀里，甚至不担心他是否会用错误的抱姿伤害到年幼的脊柱。

“帮我照顾一下，工厂车间噪音太大，我不能带他去视察。”

鹿丸上前一步，嘴唇贴着宁次耳朵，湿滑的声线顺着耳蜗往心窝里钻，“鹿台很好带，如果你答应，等我回来……”

宁次猛地后退，背部抵住墙壁，耳朵又烫又痒，狠狠瞪了一眼笑个不停的鹿丸，后者笑够了，擦擦眼角的水花，俯身在鹿台圆鼓鼓的脸蛋上亲了一口，摆摆手夹着外套离开房间。

宁次愣在原地睁大双眼，大脑深处的某一秒，他以为鹿丸亲完孩子后，也会在自己脸上贴一个柔软的吻。

事情怎么会变成这样。

整个上午，进出三楼的人都能看到宁次抱个孩子像参与大名出行护航一样神色凝重地在总务室门口转来转去，却都是副习以为常的表情，没一个发出疑问，这让他想找个帮忙的都没有。

鹿丸走后没等多久鹿台就醒了，睡饱的男孩不哭也不闹，扎着冲天揪，躺在宁次怀里大拇手指左边吮完吮右边，深绿色眼睛转来转去观察四周，直到饭点儿才脆生生说出一个字。

“饿。”

鹿丸和鸣人交谈着进门时，看到的就是宁次给鹿台揉肚皮，而鹿台窝在宁次怀里吃奶块的场景。

“咦？宁次你想起来了哎呦……”

鸣人奇怪的话还没说完就被鹿丸莫得属级尊重地抬脚踹出门。

“可以了吧？”宁次把吃饱喝足又开始打盹的鹿台交给鹿丸，末了还将孩子的裤脚往袜子里掖了掖。

鹿丸拍拍鹿台的小屁股，胳膊往上带了带，“诶……照顾得挺好嘛。”

宁次没理会这人话里挖苦和夸奖哪个占比更多，他要去找鸣人调职，就算当初自己是鹿丸先斩后奏弄进来的，敲锤做决定的终究是火影，若还不能离开，大不了重新回医院找张床，一直待到手术康复。

出门前，鹿丸问他晚上有没有空，勘九郎带领的砂隐村使团来木叶探讨两村合作，今晚在料亭有酒宴招待。

“以前负责人是手鞠，但她的结婚对象是木叶人的事不知怎么泄露了，在砂隐那边反响严重，这次勘九郎恐怕带着一肚子怨气来收拾烂摊子的。”

言外之意，鹿丸想要他这个物理层面的“吉祥物”镇场子。

宁次皱眉，对方不可能忘记他脑袋里还揣着两片多余的东西，“你应该找鸣人。”

“又不是亲朋聚会，政治饭局火影肯定露面一会儿就得走，”鹿丸抱孩子坐下揉着腰，“两边如果糟糕到吃顿饭都要动手，合作也不用继续谈，只要帮我把招待变得稍微不那么麻烦一点，我认真会感谢你的。”

又来了，说着暧昧不清的话，眨着漂亮过分的黑眼睛，再歪头露出细白的颈子朝他微笑，明明已经结婚，却还和丈夫以外人的肆意拉近距离——

不是期待所谓的“感谢”，只是单纯不想让鹿丸对别人也轻易伸出诱惑的枝条。

宁次磨着臼齿，嫉妒，逃避，贪婪和道德相互厮杀纠缠，膨胀到极致后破裂干瘪成最简单的音节。

“好。”

14

装潢雅致的料亭包房内，勘九郎把斟满的酒盅咚地砸在鹿丸面前。

“事情变成这样，你要做好负起全部责任的觉悟。”

“是你们保密措施没做到位吧。”

鹿丸按住酒盅边缘，原路推还给无理取闹的傀儡师，“再说，她的结婚对象是天天，我负哪门子责任？”

“只有狡猾的木叶人才会挑女人欺负。”

“是呢，你们不欺负，直接卑鄙地拐回家了。”

鹿丸撑着下巴，四两拨千斤地把人怼到哑口无言。

宁次坐在一旁听双方没营养的嘴仗，意识到自己对鹿丸两杯倒酒量的担心纯属多余。

堂堂木叶兼忍军事务总长怎么可能在斗嘴皮子上失利？

然而缺失十年人生经验的宁次还是小瞧了酒宴，不需要明确的理由，状况进入佳境后，大家你来我往，杯子里的酒神不知鬼不觉就进到肚子里。

还在揣摩勘九郎坚持的“因为天天在鹿丸婚礼上接到捧花，受到爱神眷顾才会那么快和手鞠结婚”的歪理的宁次突然被拉进话题圈。

“所以你也该喝酒。”

酒量一般，甚至开始上头的勘九郎把装酒的窄口陶瓷德利戳到宁次脸上凶狠地说道。

“喂、等等——”和身旁人说小话的鹿丸连忙起身拽住晃晃悠悠的醉鬼，神色异常紧张，却在对方紧接着高喊的“偷走手鞠的木叶人都该罚酒”后脱力地坐会榻榻米，扶额无奈地甩头。

“怎么，喝啊？”

明显大舌头的勘九郎又想把德利往宁次脸上戳，被他抬手挡住。

不再在各席桌间流窜的鹿丸一脸警惕地坐回宁次身旁，宁次看着鹿丸不同寻常的模样，问他在担心什么。

“唔。没有。”鹿丸夹了一筷子鱼肉塞进口中，眼睛滴溜溜地扫视参加酒宴的忍者们，“你现在情况特别，不适合喝酒。”

借口是好借口，但还不至于让鹿丸露出刚刚那种惊慌失措的表情。

宁次低头抿茶，知道除非本人愿意，否则他永远也得不到答案。

有人来敬酒，鹿丸放下筷子，公式化微笑着一口抿尽，又熟练地寒暄几句，把人满意哄走。

三盃，两盅，六壶……

直到勘九郎的鼾声回荡在包房角落，鹿丸仍是一副静月岁好的模样盘坐在宁次身旁，手指捏着筷子扒拉自己的战斗成果。

不算别人带来的，三碗花酿，九壶吟酿，还有两盅生酒。

“呼……喝了不少啊。”

鹿丸用手腕内侧轻轻敲了敲额头，微醺的脸颊浮着比酒杯外侧装饰的樱花还要可爱的粉色，耳朵上白下红，鲜红欲滴的耳垂中央躺着一颗银白色豆子，随摆头动作折射不同光晕。

宁次视线扫过满室狼藉，最后定格在呼着热气找水喝的鹿丸脸上，白眸眯起。

“你没醉。”

“唔……醉了哦。”

鹿丸咬着下嘴唇笑道，露出浅浅的酒窝，“还有水吗？我渴了。”

宁次没有动，死死盯着他的脸，任由对方夸张地叹气，双手着地支棱身体去够宁次面前的茶壶。

有喝多的人拉开包厢纸门踉踉跄跄出去放水，鹿丸被眼花的同事撞了胳膊，身体摇摇晃晃不可控地前倾，兜头砸进宁次胸膛后整个人都趴上去，直接把他压在身底。

“呜鼻梁要断了……”

胸口遭受重击的宁次仰躺在榻榻米上，听着胸前委屈兮兮的指控，放弃分辨这人真正的酒量。

似乎忘记自己已婚身份，鹿丸不仅没有立刻起身，反而拽着宁次衣襟，毛绒绒的脑袋小狗似的往他脖颈处钻，哼着黏黏糊糊的鼻音，用“好闻”来形容一个丈夫以外的Alpha。

宁次双手抵住鹿丸肩膀，嘴上说着拒绝的话，手却丝毫没使力气。

像脸上涂满油彩的卑鄙的外乡人所说，木叶都是狡猾的家伙。

宁次痛斥没办法真正拒绝鹿丸的自己，每天道貌岸然地想和人保持距离，真贴过来时，反而指责对方主动。

听说Beta的信息素也是有味道的，只不过很淡，靠近腺体才能闻到。

宁次盯着鹿丸衣领间露出的白色阻隔贴，胡乱猜测对方的气味。

会像自己平时闻到的烟草和茶的味道吗？

想到就算撕开贴纸，自己也嗅不到信息素，宁次暗自苦笑，曲膝起身，把人用力推出怀抱。

“你唔……”

许是动作过猛，位置突然改变，鹿丸只来得及骂句脏话就捂住嘴，身体前躬，好一会儿才湿着眼眶抬头，水汪汪的眼睛盛满怨怼。

宁次心虚地撇过头，急忙倒水，偏偏茶壶空了。

“……我去换水。”

战场上从不背对敌人的日向宁次提着水壶狼狈地逃跑了。

嘱咐完门外待命的服务生，他没有立刻回充满诱惑的房间，而是踱步到长廊外的中庭，让夜风吹醒自己那颗企图越过伦理底线的脑子。

既然天天参加过鹿丸婚礼，自己当初也可能受过邀请。

宁次揉着眉心，不愿把任何一个熟识的男性Alpha往鹿丸身边放。

自己当时以什么样心情祝福对方的？也像现在一样抱着不可言说的感情吗？

“喂，要散伙咯。”

有人在走廊上高喊，宁次拢起长发，用随身携带的发绳盘高，希望这样能减轻脑袋产生不必要的热气。

包房的门被打开，打扮朴素的侍女们依次往房间送醒酒汤。

半醉的叫着倒地不起的，一度安静的屋子再次变得吵闹。

睡在傀儡上的勘九郎吐了两起，去趟厕所后神奇地恢复清明，甚至捉住宁次衣角，想起这人被鹿丸无形护着，宴会从头到尾愣是滴酒未沾。

“我来吧。”刚用热毛巾擦过脸的鹿丸说道，主动伸手去接勘九郎的杯子。

“这可不行。”

勘九郎高举酒盅，似乎找到攻克木叶事务长的方法，非要宁次喝下这口酒。

本来就是无可无不可的事，宁次接下朱红色瓷碟，却被鹿丸攥住手腕一扭，让酒液倒进自己口中，像极了互相渡喂的交杯酒。

眼睛不眨地喝空酒盅，鹿丸抹了抹用力搓红的嘴唇，问勘九郎还要拿手鞠的事闹多久。

“她什么都没和你们说？”

“如果指婚后生活多幸福美满，抱歉，我们已经听腻了。”

有人插话进来，赢得周遭一片赞同。

宁次意识到情况比传闻要糟，看向鹿丸，鹿丸果然一脸凝重，没同别人一样露出吃撑狗粮的表情。

“所以我真的很不爽。”勘九郎说，“除非给我一个理由，否则日向你今天也不能例外。”

鹿丸没在这种人多眼杂的场合继续追问砂隐村内部的事，一边端起醒酒汤小口喝着，一边轻飘飘地说，“理由有啊。”

“不会是受伤这种老掉牙的借口吧？”

“日向在备孕哦。”

“备、喂，真的假的？”勘九郎吃惊地打量宁次，目光逐渐下移。

“唔……”

宁次作为当事人反应更强烈，只是习惯了隐藏情绪，一副冷冰冰的表情反倒极具说服力。

一行人七扭八斜地出了料亭，有的提议续摊，有的要拜访友人，一场公费报销的招待转化成零零碎碎的私人性质活动，仿佛得知天大秘密的勘九郎晕晕乎乎地说要直接回使馆，去手鞠家自讨狗粮的事明天再说。

众人于十字路口解散，阴影处负责监视的暗部也各自行动。

“今天辛苦啦，早点回家睡觉吧。”

鹿丸对一同负责酒宴招待部分的木叶忍者们摆摆手，互道辛苦晚安，目光转向宁次时浑身一怔，似乎才想起过火的玩笑。

始终按捺火气的宁次立刻抓住要溜的始作俑者，把人拽到没有多余视线的老街胡同，语气严肃地告诫鹿丸，有些事不能拿来开玩笑。

“备孕吗？”

像迫切证明什么，宁次强调自己还没结婚，更没有想要共同孕育子嗣的对象。

鹿丸仰靠在胡同一侧的砖墙上，下巴抬起，狭长的黑眸阴晴不定地望着他，鼻腔哼声冷笑，语气轻佻得可恨，“哦，是吗。”

宁次盯着距离自己不到半米的人，牙槽磨了又磨，不愿承认自己的愤怒只是在掩饰对明明已婚却不懂得收敛魅力且酒酣后比烂熟瓜果更加甜美的家伙的该死的心动。

“你到底想干什么？”

宁次咬牙切齿地质问，眼睛却迷恋地陷进对方冷笑时露出的酒窝。

“难不成要说木叶第一集团战斗力里的日向大人因为能力不足结果脑袋进了东西还记忆缺失，必须等待前前代火影大人施以援手，而前前代火影正负高额赌债逃亡下落不明吗？”

犀利客观的描述像巴掌一样狠狠扇在宁次脸上，他试图解释，却得到鹿丸更多回怼。

这是两人第一次讨论那场由鹿丸亲手签发任命的A级突变任务。

鹿丸阴阳怪气称呼他“数学大师”，问他拯救三十二条性命的感觉是不是特别好，好到命都可以不要。

宁次站在原地，像尽职的木桩，任由尖酸刻薄的刀子投掷在自己身上。

他没办法回嘴，自命不凡的数学大师也好，死板愚蠢的人道主义也罢，咬着嘴唇，鼻尖通红，水花在眼圈里打转的鹿丸才是真正遭受业火折磨的人，不断质疑当初的决定，独自懊恼，一遍一遍，对既定事实反思，迷茫，又因无力改变而痛苦。

鹿丸或许没醉，但酒精确实给他引以为傲的大脑制造了漏洞，那些平日里被粉饰的情绪并没有同表象般消失，它们积攒着，在此刻一股脑爆发。

宁次被攥住衣领，推搡到对面墙壁上厉声质问为什么，凹凸不平的劣质砖头硌得他肩胛骨生疼。

鹿丸身上烟草和茶的味道不再像往日那么浓，清爽的洗衣液香气带着肾上腺素提高的体表温度，编成勾人的小手，挑着宁次下巴往衣领里钻。

鹿丸的声音逐渐飘远，街角射进巷子里的光也逐渐朦胧，宁次缓慢抬起双手，轻易把人圈进怀里，掌心在对方后背移动摩挲，以最原始的方式安抚对方强烈的情绪。

也许迟迟得不到想要的回应，也许单单说累了，鹿丸合拢嘴唇，整个人变得安静，像个可以任由捏造的泥玩具，不反抗也不吭声，只拿湿漉漉的黑眼仁望他。

停止散发烟草与茶混合的劣质香水气息的鹿丸闻起来干净透彻，宁次着迷地低头，去亲吻对方颈间的皮肤，想象血液如何在下面流动，亲吻柔软的耳珠，双臂收紧，搂着细窄的腰，像痴迷造物主的人类膜拜神像般感受鹿丸布料下的骨骼肌肉和体温，不放过一丝有关对方的信息。

他又抬头吻上鹿丸的眉心，在对方顺从闭眼后慢慢吻着湿润的眼皮，咸涩在唇缝扩散。

“宁次……”

鹿丸低声喊着他的名字，睫毛簌簌颤抖，嘴唇不安蠕动，下巴却微微抬起，带着怯懦的试探。

然而滚烫的吻却没有继续。

宁次推开鹿丸的同时勾出衣领的项链，食指挑起项链底端圆形吊坠，或者说，一枚同鹿丸无名指上款式相同的戒指。

“好好珍惜它。”

宁次说。

失去体温的戒指在空气中逐渐变凉，一如鹿丸血色散去的脸颊。

不再去看那双诱惑几乎成实体溢出的眼睛，宁次转过身率先走出巷口。

“送你回家。”

“你不觉得发生这种事之后再一起走很尴尬吗？”没有太多羞赧，鹿丸把戒指重新塞进衣领，问他日向家的常识教育什么时候能普及到每个人。

看人恢复精神，宁次暗自庆幸自己及时刹车，他想了想，剩下能说的只有一句话。

“晚安？”

“啧，和你结婚绝对是最大的不幸。”

宁次低头整理着被抓皱的衣襟，“所以我单身。”

“那还真是……造福木叶。”鹿丸意味深长的哼笑两声，“继续保持吧。”

两人在巷口告别。

体面且潇洒退场的宁次走出不到两百米就开始后悔。

毕竟是心理防线固若金汤的奈良鹿丸，那样天时地利人和的机会，这辈子也许只有一次，怎么就推开了？还装大度让人珍惜，如果不是家教格局限制了词汇储备，他一定每天都用最恶毒的语言诅咒那个不知名的走了狗屎运的野Alpha。

宁次双手抵住太阳穴一顿猛揉。

晚安？

鹿丸能不能睡着他不清楚，自己今晚肯定要失眠了。

15

自从发生小巷事件后，鹿丸就没再光顾宁次十平米的小破工作间——

虽然事情才过去一个上午。

昨天还在绞尽脑汁同那人拉开距离，只一上午没瞧见人影，宁次就像条即将被主人抛弃的大型犬，不安地在房间里乱转。

一早出去实体考察了？昨晚喝多了上午请假？有棘手工作为什么不来找他？

宁次端着餐盘，漫无目的乱晃在行政人员专用食堂里，从午休开始直到一点半大家都回去工作，被拖地的阿姨勒令抬脚。

意识到自己所作所为与孔雀长出翎羽后故意在雌鸟周围徘徊，求得青睐的行为惊奇相似，宁次面色寒得能结冰。

自己在干什么？难道想勾引有夫之夫吗？

“诶，宁次你今天怎么不穿训练服了？”

鸣人捧着特价大碗拉面跑过来新奇地打量宁次的着装。

虽然整体风格还是朴素淡雅系，但宁次那几件常穿的修道士款式的衣服大家连看数十年，闭眼都能描绘个七八。

见人神色一僵，嚯地起身，鸣人指着一勺未动的咖喱饭，“没胃口吗？不吃啦？日向家不是不能浪费食物吗？”

走出三四米的宁次板着脸又坐回餐桌前，拿起勺子三两下吞掉变冷的午餐，端餐盘再度起身。

“日向家说好的细嚼慢咽呢？”

“这么懂日向，火影大人不如出书吧。”

突然被怼的鸣人眨巴眨巴又大又圆的蓝色杏仁眼，“我……我文笔不太好。”

宁次翻了个生平最不雅的白眼，侧身把椅子塞进桌底，收拾餐具离开。

他是有病才和神经比腿粗的火影较气。

傻里傻气换了新衣服，又因为一句话颠儿颠儿换回常穿的斜襟宽袖衫，宁次坐在办公室转丢第三个笔帽时，隔壁响起搬凳子的声音。

每周二下午，木叶各部门负责人都会聚在一起开例会，讨论近期出现的问题，协商各部门需要其他部门配合的时间，属于小型碰头会，由事务总长主持。

资格上宁次也可以参加，毕竟是火影助理，把握近一周全体动向再汇报给火影属于职务内工作，只不过一般会后鹿丸还要和鸣人开小会，重要的事就一并说了。

想见鹿丸。

宁次啪地把笔帽甩飞的中性笔拍在桌上，翻出一本崭新的会议记录本，快速写下自己姓名，然后夹着黑皮记录本迈着一米三的大长腿向隔壁进发。

面对新加入的火影临时助理，负责茶水的忍者先是一愣，随后极富眼力价地从外面又搬来一张椅子，专门放在会议圆桌的主位旁。

宁次想把椅子往后拉，不想让目的暴露得太明显，但陆陆续续已有人进场，而这些人看到宁次坐在主位附近似乎没一个惊讶。

鹿丸比会议预定时间晚来了十分钟，手里捧着一大摞复印装订的文件。

宁次起身刚要去接，鹿丸抬头看他一眼，转身把东西递给门口待命的秘书，吩咐一人一份发下去。

“抱歉来晚了，这是刚拟好的忍者学院改革计划，都看看心里有个底儿，接下来至少一个月大家都要围着它转了。”

鹿丸落座后双手交叉放在桌前，观察众人阅读草案时的表情，秘书为难地拿着最后一份文件走到他身旁俯身低语。

宁次顿时为自己莽撞参加会议感到脸红。

“不用再浪费时间复印，”鹿丸接过文件顺势塞给干巴巴抱着笔记本的宁次，“上面的东西都在我脑袋里，作为交换，今天的会议记录就交给你了。”

在被重视和冷落间反复跳跃的宁次很难形容此刻心情，只知道自己的目光被鹿丸死死得吸引着，变成了喜怒哀乐都由对方拿捏的神经质。

压力越大的人烟瘾越重，一屋子头头脑脑不抽烟的五根手指数得过来。

会议开始半小时，空气质量便肉眼可见地下降，从主位望向圆桌最远处，宁次甚至能看到霾一样的东西。

秘书在伊比喜点燃全场第一根烟时就已经打开窗户，架不住老烟民们纷纷吞云吐雾，二手烟纯度直线上升。

就在这种几乎人人嘴上一根烟的恶劣环境下，鹿丸反倒没有抽烟的兴趣，细长的手指夹着黑色马克笔时不时在身后支架式写字板上增添文字。

宁次早在入职初就见识到了鹿丸工作时的认真可靠，一遍又一遍，百看不厌。

许是坐得久了，鹿丸单手握着后颈活动肩膀，屁股往椅子前挪了挪，左腿抬起搭在右腿膝盖上，大腿外侧刚好抵住宁次搭在椅子扶手上的手，并在随后很长一段时间始终维持动作不变。

又不是空间狭小得谁也动不得，如果对方没挪开腿，宁次应该把手缩回去，但事实是他也这样装作全身心投入会议中不知情的模样，实际注意力全在几根手指上，偷偷汲取鹿丸腿部柔软的触感。

啊，这样的自己，糟糕透了。

会议在宁次自我唾弃中进入暂时休息。

有人喝水有人上厕所，像下课的教室，屋内转眼散了大半。

鹿丸也终于把腿从宁次手边拿开，毫无形象地伏趴在桌上，脸颊枕着双臂，一双黑眼从下往上亮闪闪地看着宁次。

“好摸吗？”他笑嘻嘻地问。

被说中心事的宁次五脏六腑同时震颤。

“唔……”

“这里的扶手，好摸吗？”鹿丸侧趴着继续问，“我看你的手一直搭在那上面。”

故意的，绝对是故意的。

宁次绷紧脸，不打算说任何话去取悦这个恶劣的人。

等了一会儿没回应，鹿丸曲起胳膊，单手撑着脑袋，另一只手摸上椅子，在宁次的手抽开前用力盖压住，先是握住手腕，然后掌心慢慢滑过手背，一根一根捏着宁次因打拳而练得指节突出的手指。

“嗯，是挺好摸。”

鹿丸一边玩弄宁次的手指，一边啧啧评论，赞赏的主语不知给的是扶手还是宁次。

鹿丸的手指很长，灵巧地钻进宁次手底，指尖轻刮着掌心，玩够了又在薄茧上打圈，嘴唇勾着似笑非笑的弧度，说自己会摸相。

这里是财运，那里是名望，说得头头是道，准不准宁次不清楚，那只手会放电倒是真的，酥酥麻麻戳着他的掌心，跟他讲他这辈子会特别特别喜欢一个人，喜欢到只会和那个人结婚。

宁次的心被鹿丸摸得躁动，就在他想握紧手里四处游走的手指时，鹿丸暧昧的语调急转直下。

“可惜——”

生命线太短了。

鹿丸说完便把手抽回去，不带一丝留恋地宣布会议继续。

宁次把手翻到正面，看了看大拇指根部浅短的一条弧线，握拳又张开，透过指缝刚好和回头的鹿丸对上视线。

“刚刚忘了说，”鹿丸身体前倾，背对众人拉起宁次会议桌下的左手，手指轻佻地插进指缝与他十指相扣，胳膊稍用力把人拉近到眼前，嘴巴贴合在耳边，掐着魅惑的气嗓，“男左女右，刚才摸的不算数呢。”

宁次头皮发麻，感觉整个耳朵被温热的气流裹住，心脏彻底乱了频率，接下来谁说了什么会议记录本上一片空白。

他失魂落魄地再去看表情严肃认真点评下属提议的鹿丸时，脑子里只剩四个字。

不守夫道。

16

如果说两天前，宁次在鹿丸身上体验到的是十八岁青年稚嫩纯洁的恋爱，巷内亲吻后发生的一系列事就变成了二十八岁成年人色情撩人的肉欲。

火影楼三楼总务室内，黏糊的水声和吞咽声不断回荡在午日阳光里。

鹿丸坐在沙发上仰头张嘴，让宁次的食指和中指不断进入口中探索，时而含糊不清地问他有没有摸到一颗掉了齿片的坏牙。

“牙齿碎了应该找牙医。”

几分钟前，宁次对捂着脸颊来找自己的鹿丸说教道。

“只是磕榛子壳崩掉了一小片，你帮我摸摸是哪颗就行。”

现在回忆鹿丸的话，只觉得逻辑狗屁不通，但当时的他偏偏就被神奇地忽悠着仔细洗手，然后伸进湿热的口中。

“怎么找不到呢？我明明舔到缺口了。”

鹿丸揉了揉张久后酸痛的腮帮子，牵起宁次手臂主动把两根手指含进嘴里，柔软的舌头卷着指腹，比起做向导，更像在戏弄舔舐，不一会儿唾液就濡湿了宁次整个手掌。

十指连心，宁次觉得舌苔每扫过一次指尖，自己心脏就被狠狠舔过一口。

鹿丸要找的根本不是坏牙。

宁次深吸口气，在下半身某处起反应前，用力抽回手指。

“呜……”

鹿丸皱眉发出含糊的哼声，因为离开得太快，部分口水拉线成丝，亮晶晶挂在嘴角。

宁次眉头紧皱，晦涩的白眸死盯着鹿丸上撅的被手指玩肿的嘴唇，看他偏头拿手腕内侧有条不紊地擦掉水痕，一副成熟到流蜜的模样。

为了幼稚地扳回一局，他把人带到窗户下，冲着阳光掰开嘴巴，上下左右里里外外地彻底观察，直到人腮帮子酸得眼泪含在眼圈直拍他手臂求饶，才肯松开钳制。

“牙齿很健康。”

鹿丸捂着嘴角裂痛处，恶狠狠瞪着宁次，后者回以挑衅的假笑。

“你不对劲。”

“确实脑袋有病。”

就在宁次洋洋自得找到保证自己不被已婚之夫勾勾手指就五迷三倒的必胜法时，新的考验已降临至身边。

一次剪彩讲话结束，脱掉火影斗笠大氅的鸣人佝着一米八的个头，牛犊似得把头往鹿丸怀里顶，边蹭边用黏糊糊的声音撒娇，一口一个“鹿丸亲”，求总长大人看在自己卖力工作的份上，取消下次商店街周年庆活动的演讲稿。

“我临场发挥超棒的，不要再让我写稿子啦，我一看文字就头晕。”

“头晕去医院做检查，你以为火影只要打架厉害就够了吗？”

鹿丸嘴上嫌弃，动作却不懈怠，给鸣人又递水又揉头，还让宁次去通知三点的会议延后半小时。

被指挥跑腿的宁次看了看只要自己离开就变成鸣人和鹿丸独处的办公室，两根眉毛差点扭出八个结。

“鹿丸我想吃榛子……”

“之前给你的呢？”

“吃光了。”

“啧，你这笨脑子确实需要多吃多补。”躲开鸣人玩笑的拳头，鹿丸看向还没离开的宁次，“我记得……你桌上还有剩吧？”

“那是你送我的。”宁次不悦地强调道，他自己一天吃一个都嫌多，拿去喂哪门子的金毛犬。

一向心思玲珑的鹿丸此刻像是通过过量肢体接触感染了鸣人身上的白痴病毒，一本正经点头，“对没错，就是我送你的榛子，去通知完顺路拿过来吧。”

如果鹿丸所做的一切都是想让他吃醋的话，宁次必须承认，鹿丸赢了。

他现在不想去通知劳什子的会议延后，不想去拿几乎每个都在手里掂量过的本就该属于自己的榛子，更不想看眼前两人嘻嘻哈哈时不时脑袋凑到一起说小话。

“我一会儿要去医院复查，剩下的事交给别人吧。”

把榛子放到桌上，宁次语气硬冷地说道。

“复查？怎么没听你说？”鹿丸打开纸袋，拿出一颗榛子，手指对准裂缝轻轻一掰，饱满的坚果便落进掌心，被他托着递给鸣人。

宁次眼皮一跳，嘴角下撇，错开视线，“蛞蝓通知的。”

“哦，那宁次你快去呀，反正下午的事不多，有鹿丸就够了。”

鸣人嘎吱嘎吱嚼着榛子，宁次的心仿佛也被鹿丸掰开，掏出不为人知的爱意，送进别人嘴里一同咬碎。

复查也好，通知也罢，都是宁次不想继续看两人亲密互动的借口。

嫉妒果然使人变丑。

瞧，他都学会说谎逃班了。

这还只是共事多年的同事。

宁次没有忘记，鹿丸家还有位天杀的幸运儿。

想到有人比自己看到鹿丸更多的身体，触摸更私密的地方，接吻标记射精成结，看着鹿丸小腹从平到鼓，共同孕育血脉相通的子嗣——

日向修道场，供族人练拳的假人飞越整个道场，砸穿木门，以诡异姿态深深撞进院墙。

雏田闻声赶来，刚好看见收拳的宁次。

“哥哥，小樱不是说禁止剧烈运动吗？如果头部碎片位置偏移，扎到危险区域，你会有生命危险的。”

“哦。”

没有往常开口时冠以的尊称，宁次越过雏田，横穿道场，跨过木门裂口，掐着假人脑袋把勉强连在一起但已经破破烂烂无法使用的木头身体从龟裂的墙壁里拽出，随意丢到地面，然后拍掉手上尘土，吩咐跪在长廊待命得战战兢兢的侍从，“坏了，换新的吧。”

“哥哥……”

“大小姐自便，请允许我先告辞。”

心情糟糕透顶。

傍晚时，鹿丸打来电话，打的总线，宁次正在冲冷水澡，管家在门外转告的消息，说需要他帮忙，不是办公室，而是自己去过一次的离火影楼不远的独栋民宅。

帮忙？新花样罢了。

宁次冷笑一声，关掉花洒，顶着淌水的头发走出浴室，“告诉奈良我没……不，很快就到。”

他改变主意了，要让那个不守夫道的Beta知道Alpha不是随便能撩的物种。

17

火影楼和日向宅有着不小的距离，徒步到奈良家相当于穿过大半个木叶。

宁次按响门铃时脑后的长发几乎全被晚风吹干。

鹿丸系着围裙来开门，好像在做饭，普普通通的穿着在宁次眼里却满是心机。

故意选大一码居家服坦露出锁骨和脖颈，再用围裙中间的系带把漂亮的腰线勒得清晰诱人，摘掉项链耳环等饰品，披散着柔软的头发，摆出为人夫独有的温良乖巧的模样，脸颊弯着浅酒窝，开门后又仿佛见到丈夫回家一样亮起眼睛……

“日向，厨房唔——”

不准备继续当鹿丸手里最好玩的人偶，宁次进玄关便把人反压在门上，带着被轻易引诱沦陷的火气和无法抑制的渴望咬住整日在自己眼前勾勾搭搭的嘴唇，一双沾满室外落日后凉意的手撩开围裙下摆顺着裤腰直白地摸向温暖的腹部，感受掌心肌肉紧绷，颤抖，又放松，弹性柔软。

没有太多挣扎和阻挠，鹿丸在宁次攻略下顺从地张开牙齿，无声邀请陌生的客人入内造访。

宁次闭眼又搂紧了人往怀里带，一边腹诽对方贞洁烈妇样子都懒得做，一边肆意舔舐对方唇肉舌头，恨不得就这么生吞了。

“到底和谁结婚才是最大不幸？”

喘息间，宁次咬着鹿丸耳朵问，对方喉咙里发出嗬嗬笑声，双手穿过宁次腋下，主动把胸膛贴过去，赤足踩着宁次小腿，脚趾暧昧地上下滑动，拖鞋早不知蹬到哪里。

没指望不守夫道四处勾人的Beta说出什么高风亮节的话，宁次中蛊般再次把人抵在门板上用力亲吻，撩开宽松的白色上衣，掌根肆意揉搓鹿丸的前胸，搓扁揉圆地折腾肋骨上薄薄的肌肉。

“嘶……轻点儿……”

吃痛的鹿丸偏头中断了亲吻，从宁次嘴里缩回去的舌头还牵着水丝，鼻尖泛红，一双泪汪汪的黑眼睛馋得宁次口干舌燥。

早在按门铃前，他就使用白眼确认了房子里只有一人。

宁次半蹲抱紧鹿丸双腿后起身把人扛肩上，血液全集中在某处的大脑没怎么思考自己为何对奈良家布置了如指掌，轻易找到了卧房并把人摔进床褥里欺身压上，从额头亲吻到脸颊，嘴唇，吻得鹿丸呼吸急促，脸红心跳，呜呜喊着他的名字。

比起梦境成真，宁次心里更多的是一种近似失而复得的微妙情绪，他咬住鹿丸震颤的喉结，亲吻对方甜美的脖颈，嘴唇触碰到一角紧贴在皮肤上的气味阻隔贴。

贴文明帖的Beta很少见，但不是没有，宁次一直认为是鹿丸丈夫占有欲太强，最细微的味道都不想让其他人嗅到，才使用的贴纸。

不料高压政策下强力反弹，鹿丸倒底养成了背地里四处勾人的恶劣偏好。

Beta无法永久标记，Alpha只能通过无数次临时标记宣誓领地。

对已婚夫妻来说可能比较麻烦，但对偷情的他们来说，Beta体质再好不过。

宁次想咬鹿丸，想标记这个熟成流蜜枇杷的人夫，把自己的气味烙在对方身体里。

“等、等等……”

察觉到他的动作，鹿丸连忙张口，被吮得酸软的舌头不听指挥直打卷，哼咛的拒绝声透着一股浓浓撒娇味，被宁次捧着亲了又亲。

随意丢掉撕开的贴纸，宁次俯身再埋进鹿丸颈窝。

卧室光线昏暗，他嗅着鼻尖干爽的沐浴露香气，第一次觉得自己便利好用的信息素障碍是个错误的疾病。

揭去阻隔贴后，鹿丸喘息加重，体温逐步上升，眨眼间皮肤覆了层薄汗。

宁次舌尖抵着颈动脉，加速跳动的脉搏透过血管传到口中，生机勃勃。

Beta会发情吗？

他垂下眼帘胡乱思考，嘴唇往后颈深处性腺的位置探，而在那里等待他的并不是Beta发育不完全的干瘪瘦小的腺体。

甘甜，炙热，饱满多汁，成熟到轻轻一舔就能散发大量信息素的Omega腺体就这么全无防备地躺在他嘴边。

如同大梦初醒，宁次猛地起身，青白色瞳孔惊惧地盯着床上泪眼朦胧的鹿丸。

Omega隐藏的秘密像一支强力抑制剂，在被人生所有信念狠狠掌掴一番清醒后，宁次只觉得荒唐，自己怎么能做这种事？

他站在床沿冷静整理着意乱情迷间被鹿丸解开的衣衫，眼底前所未有清明。

“要向纪律队举报吗？”

仰躺在床上动也没动的鹿丸问道。

宁次系腰带的动作一顿，总感觉哪里似曾相识。

隐瞒第二性别经发现轻则开除忍籍，重会开庭审判，无一例外。

不管这人当初为什么谎报信息，他都不可能去亲手毁掉对方人生。

宁次之所以满身怒意起身离开，并非厌恶对方欺瞒，他气自己发现鹿丸身份的那一刻，居然想趁机咬开皮腺，抹掉先主痕迹，把人彻底标记。

被二次覆盖信息素的Omega下场都好不到哪去，他却为有机会真正占据鹿丸而兴奋地牙齿痛痒。

执意去爱不该爱的人已经罔顾伦理，现在还要打着爱的幌子继续堕落成彻头彻尾的人渣吗？

他屈膝跪在床旁，牵起鹿丸的左手，嘴唇轻叩在无名指空置的位置，停顿十几秒后眷恋地离开。

“抱歉。”

卧室门在身后闭合，宁次听到一声捶床的闷响，空了大半的心又狠狠抽痛了一下。

离开奈良家，他魂不守舍地游荡到深夜才想起回家。

宁次看出了应门管家的满脸意外，但没心情去猜对方对自己隐藏的秘密了解多少。

第三次从冥想中睁眼，他知道自己今夜不仅失眠，还无法闭眼。

慵懒的，专注的，魅惑的，气愤的，满脑鹿丸音容相貌，简直魔怔。

他在日向祠堂抄了整晚族规，一地笔墨，清晨来做早课的雏田吓了一跳，收拾时才发现字里行间穿插的全是木叶见忍军事务总长大人的名字。

Omega身份成了宁次与鹿丸心照不宣的秘密，本以为在发生那样事之后，两人之间的情愫会冷却，但尝到蜂蜜甜美的熊怎么舍得离开蜂巢？

走廊上擦肩对视，宁次赤裸热烈的目光几乎具现成实体将人燃烧殆尽，错开刚一秒，全身细胞都在叫嚣着思念，想见他，拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊和酒窝，品尝他后颈腺体的味道，把他拖到无人打扰的角落，操出发情期，在腔内成结，标记，让他成为自己的Omega。

宁次捏碎了手里的水杯，看稀释过的粉色液体滴在地面，在旁人远远的提醒下回神，痛觉障碍般慢条斯理地挑着一块块扎在掌心的玻璃碎片，幻想着鹿丸的血和自己混合到一起的气味。

他要疯了。

“哟日向！”牙大老远挥舞着文件袋喊道，跑近了看清宁次血肉模糊的手掌和周围狼藉，嘟囔着说怪不得闻到一股血腥味。

牙是Beta，对信息素迟钝，否则比起血液的味道，他会更先嗅到涌动整个会议室的Alpha凛冽强硬的信息素，这也是迟迟没人敢靠近宁次，清理地面碎玻璃渣的原因。

神经只比鸣人稍微细一头发丝的牙咧着闪亮的牙齿，“上次替我值班的事多谢啦，知道鹿丸在哪吗？我找他申请今年的忍犬培训补助金。”

“表格写好了吗？”

“嗯，全在这里，每年都写，不会错。”

宁次用没受伤的左手接过文件袋扫了眼背面手写的材料名目，“交给我就行。”

“可以吗？你还在流血诶？”

宁次张开始终垂在身旁的右手，鬼使神差地开口，“鹿丸那里有药。”

“咦？哦、哦，是吗，那就拜托了……好奇怪呀。”

牙抓着耳朵嘟嘟囔囔半天，因为想不通，果断放弃，打开走廊窗户豪迈地一跃而出。

宁次皱眉，没像往常一样教育对方走正门，现在的他，有什么资格指责别人不守规矩呢？

如预料的那样，鹿丸在看到他的伤口时，没选择处理牙的申请，而是立刻找出抽屉里金属圆盒装的药膏给他上药，边小心翼翼吹气，边问他哪里弄的伤。

宁次抿着嘴唇没说话，在鹿丸低头时，白眼贪婪专注地描绘着对方的额头，睫毛，鼻翼。

每天睁眼，他都祈祷鹿丸对自己的感情不光是玩弄，一点就好，稍稍喜欢他一点，他就心甘情愿做这人池塘里养的鱼。

“那个Alpha在哪里？”

“哪个？”鹿丸停下缠绷带的动作抬头，卷翘的睫毛眨了眨，确定宁次暗指的对象，脸颊又挤出浅浅的酒窝，“啊，他呀，问这个干嘛？”

“你发情期打算怎么办？”

入职至今已快一个月，这段时间自己几乎天天同鹿丸见面，不知道对方第二性别时还不会想，Omega一个月一次铁打的发情期，加上被标记后普通抑制剂无效的生理构造，没有Alpha的信息素，怎样也熬不过去。

他看向鹿丸小腹，除非处在妊娠期。

“火影楼里禁止使用白眼。”

再一次看透宁次想法，鹿丸用食指抵住他的眉心，不正经地说道，嘲笑日向家的天才原来是个色欲熏心的伪君子。

没错，他就是这样的人。

宁次推开鹿丸的手指，把人从膝盖赶下去，指了指茶几上的文件袋，嘱咐对方别忘了公事，却忘了对方压根没回答自己的问题。

答案其实不难猜，他只是想知道那个被拿来充当临时抑制剂的幸运儿到底是谁。

18

志愿者引入课堂计划正式启动，具有纪念意义的第一堂外教课必然由身为火影且主打亲民形象的鸣人主讲。

为了不发生“火影下海亲身授演十八禁色诱忍术”的能被其他村忍者津津乐道一年的负面新闻，鹿丸一早便去了忍者学院。

只参与一天工作的宁次对后续全然不了解，仍按照往常蹲在他十平米的小工作间核算清单。

从道德卫士沦落成爱即正义，如今已坦荡承认自己就是馋有主Omega的烂人渣滓，宁次把完全不值得一提，甚至吹毛求疵的问题清单复印后装订成册，当做叨扰事务长工作的合理借口，道貌岸然地朝忍者学院进发。

“奈良？”

教导部，一口两串甜丸子的红豆思索片刻，转头问身后忙碌的同事，“喂，你们看见事务长了吗？”

“和火影一起授课吧？”

“对对，早上看见他们一起来的。”

“鸣人的课十点半开始，记者都没来……日向你不是有白眼吗？”志乃推了推眼镜，一句话命中核心后，又絮絮叨叨问找人干什么，志愿者计划是不是出现差错要暂停，自己都连续加班五天没回家喂蚂蚁。

“呃……你们忙，我先告辞。”

使用白眼捕捉到礼堂后侧两撮熟悉的查克拉，宁次立刻动身。

忍者学院是当年佩恩犁村时少数几个没受波及的区域，外观没变，内部改建不少，原是小树林的礼堂后身如今成为学院专属忍具管理库，放置各种初学者使用的忍具和辅佐器械。

还有两步上台阶时，里面传来鸣人的嗓门。

“呜啊，鹿丸我不行啦。”

“闭嘴快动，被人发现了你不要脸我还要。”

“这种事怎么叫丢脸？长大了后谁都想做吧？”

“屁，宁次就不会。”

“你问过？”

“别跟我提他，嘶……腰，你慢点！”

“又快又慢，鹿丸你好难搞哦。”

“那你下去换我来？”

“好啦好啦，我们抓紧时间，等会儿去吃拉面吧。”

断断续续的喘息声里夹杂着鹿丸的怒骂和鸣人委屈的申述。

宁次搭上铁门的手终究没用力。

原来是鸣人啊。

讲友情，谈努力，说什么勇往直前，从小到大被幸运眷顾的家伙怎么会懂一无所有的人攥着榛子不舍得吃的心情呢？

瞧，他忘了，榛子总要被人吃掉的，他不舍得，自会有别人代替。

宁次离开忍者学院，路上无视了伊鲁卡的招呼，展平手中快握成实心球的清单，抠掉书钉，一张张塞进粉碎机，看自己绞尽脑汁想出的借口变成无意义的纸条，考虑要不要去医院请小樱再往自己后脑塞一片东西，把这份锥心的记忆也添加到空白的十年里。

宁次呆坐在沙发上，看窗外的天空蓝色变浅，变白，再变蓝，蓝中透着红丝，红丝扩散成海，最后被黑色吞没。

工作间外的走廊在天空最亮时一阵骚乱。

有人喊忍者学院的学生在火影公开课上突然分化发情，马上有人说事务长也在学院，骚动平息。

再过了一会儿，走廊响起掌声，大家夸赞着事情完美解决的鸣人和鹿丸，说木叶有两人搭档，再来十个大筒木也不怕。

非忙碌期的火影楼一到下班就变得静悄悄。

宁次在黑暗中眨眼，呼吸，进入一种介于假寐和冥想的状态。

他好像在做梦，梦里自己向鹿丸求婚，两人搬进新家，和普通夫妻一样标记，做爱，他们有争吵，但没多久便互诉情愫和好，他们都决定不生孩子，领养了奈良氏族刚出生的男孩，学习冲奶粉换尿布，为孩子的名字翻遍书架。

梦境真实得仿若现实发生过一遍后由大脑记录再回放，婚戒的尺码，床褥的气味，奶粉的温度，细节具体得以假乱真。

内线电话响起时，宁次整个人陷入休眠中途强制唤醒的迷茫状态。

“来三楼。”

鹿丸在电话里简短交代。

宁次站起身，膝盖一软，差点伏扑到桌沿，后脑阵阵晕眩。

他借窗外街灯的光亮看了眼挂钟。

过去十个小时了。

事到如今，找他作甚？

水米未进的宁次舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，以为抛弃道德伦理，自甘堕落到最底层时，才知道深渊之下还堆着成山的贱骨头，现在，自己也是其中一员。

苦笑着敲响总务室的门，宁次不再猜测那人的意图，怎样都好，他已经坏掉了。

鹿丸来得很慢，门只悄悄打开一条缝，没开灯还拉的窗帘，屋内黑漆漆一片。

腥甜的热气争先恐后从密闭的空间涌出，宁次被拽扯手腕拖进洞穴，怪异对方掌心黏腻的触感，听落锁声回头，好像掉进蛛网的猎物，推倒后带着心甘情愿的滋味跌进沙发。

“宁次……”

鹿丸嘴唇轻啄他的下颚，汗湿的手指胡乱拉扯腰间的结扣，梦一般同他拥抱，在他耳边喘息。

“请不要这样。”

宁次板着声线说道，身体却没有阻止事态发展的意思，任由鹿丸滑跪到脚边，扯开他的长裤，低头把早就挺立的性器吞含进湿热的口腔，灵活搅动舌头，啧啧有声地上下吮吸。

“唔……”

宁次闷哼一声，腰上力气卸了大半，仰面靠在沙发垫上喘息，全部注意力集中在胯下充血肿胀的地方，听鹿丸含糊不清的吞咽声，受到深喉时绷紧腹部，竭力压抑不顾一切挺身冲撞的欲望。

反复几次深呼吸，终于适应了强烈感官刺激后，宁次抬手揉着太阳穴，断断续续拼接出事情可能的原因。

他撩开鹿丸汗水打湿的鬓角，拇指摩挲被自己性器顶凸的脸蛋，其他四指轻抵着软颚，另一只手拢住同样汗湿的脖颈，感受掌心的喉结不断滑动。

“鸣人没解决你的发情期吗？还是说唔……处理那个分化的学生时出了问题？”

宁次吞咽着唾液，黑暗和结界剥夺了他的视觉，下身阵阵传来的快感仿佛舒畅地在温泉里泡澡，被嘴唇裹住的牙齿抵在根部要命地刮蹭，配上蛇一样四处游走的舌头，爽得耳鸣到要命。

鹿丸双手老老实实放在宁次大腿两侧，只用唇舌全心全意套弄，后背紧躬，保持喉咙通畅，让勃起后尺寸可观的性器全部插进嘴里，只剩两颗肿胀的囊球紧贴着嘴唇。

快感具现成视网膜上的斑点。

宁次不清楚这具Omega属性身体天赋异禀，还是经验丰富造就的技巧，舌头每搅动一次，他的呼吸就加重一分，顶端淌出的前液一滴不剩，全被不断收缩的喉咙掠走。

他捋着鹿丸头发，在一次有力的吮吸中忍住射精冲动，把人从地面提起来跪坐到腿上。

“给我……”鹿丸沙哑着嗓子，神志不清地哼咛，四肢章鱼般软挂在宁次身上，屁股不安分扭动，泛滥成灾的体液几乎滴出布料。

“我想看看你。”

宁次请求道。

也许最后他们共同陷入热潮，野兽般互相渴望对方的信息素，但宁次希望鹿丸知道进入他自己身体的人是他，而不是可有可无，随便能被替代的抑制剂。

也许是不配，鹿丸并没给他这个机会，两脚蹬掉裤子岔开腿，熟练扶着坚硬滚烫的东西闷哼一声坐下去。

比口腔更紧更热，滑腻得不像话的后穴温吞地把整根吃到底。

“嘶……疼……”

鹿丸支棱着肩胛骨，身体前蜷，摆腰的动作却没停，快活地上上下下，明明甬道里的水多得成股流淌，仍能把控好落下角度，骑着腰一次也没让性器滑出体外。

宁次觉得身体和灵魂被割裂了，一半得偿所愿，舒爽到立刻死掉也满足，一半被搅碎塞进玻璃瓶，贴上抑制剂标签陈列在药柜里。

他按住鹿丸晃动的大腿，把人掀翻在身底，“你喜欢我吗？”

好事中断，气急败坏的Omega拿脚丫踩着宁次胸口，“你他妈怎么总这个死德行？”

他听见鹿丸抓起什么东西往后扔，吧嗒砸在墙上，砸中了吊灯开关，刺眼的光顿时洒满房间。

鹿丸举高手臂掐住宁次下颚，恶狠狠把人拉向自己，尽管躺在沙发上位处弱势，周身仍散发不同于普通Omega的强硬气息。

“明明硬的都他妈在滴水，非要得了许可才肯干活，上次是手鞠，这次是鸣人，你的醋什么时候能吃完？”鹿丸嘟着口交磨肿的嘴唇，咬牙切齿，越说越用力掐着宁次哪哪看着都顺眼的脸，“话说一遍听准记住了，谁都不行，就你可以，懂？”

鹿丸说的话宁次其实八成都没听懂，但他还是点了头，无师自通地摆动腰部，粗硬的阴茎直挺挺往巢穴深处的凹陷处挤，肏得鹿丸两下弱了气焰，眼圈泛红，鼻腔发出持续哼咛，又伸手去撸前端无人问津的性器，借灯光肆无忌惮观察Omega色素沉淀少的茎柱和囊袋，另一只手去掀小腹上的战术马甲，只留内层一件渔网衫罩着白花花的皮肉，抽动埋在后穴的阴茎，刺激肠壁的敏感点，让鹿丸乳晕涨红，乳头挺立，色情地钻出网衣，再把衣绳和软肉一起纳入口中吮吸，听鹿丸陡然拔高的尖叫，双臂无力地弯勾他的脖子，两条肌肉匀称的大腿紧紧夹在他的腰侧，蠕动的穴口献祭般拼命迎合。

甜，太甜了。

无论是声音还是身体，那种瓜果熟透落地的甜美只要咬上一口，这辈子便戒不掉。

宁次抱起鹿丸被操得上气不接下气的身体，重新坐在沙发上，一边引诱对方低头接吻，一边挥动腰杆向上挺动。

“啊……”鹿丸闭眼喘息，双手反撑着宁次膝盖，上半身后仰，两腿跪坐在沙发边缘，恰到好处地伸展身体，将全身最私密的地方对外开放。

办公室的灯光很足，宁次清晰地看到汗珠顺着鹿丸胸口往下滑，中途被网格衬衣吸干——

他双眼圆睁，死死盯着鹿丸坦露的下体，没有黑色阴毛，剔得干干净净的性器直直竖立着，随主人骑乘动作上下摇摆。

虽然之前从头到尾把摸这个颜色偏淡的东西，但那时终于触碰到心上人的宁次只觉得鹿丸身体哪里都好摸，信息素改造过的皮肤滑不粘手，肌肉都是柔软丰满的形状。

“怎么样，比会议室的扶手好摸吧？”

鹿丸挑着眼皮，俯身趴在他耳朵上低语，比起吹气的小伎俩，已经进入生命大和谐阶段的鹿丸直接伸出舌头，露骨地舔着耳垂，舌尖一寸寸描绘耳廓形状，提醒宁次这只舌头的灵活恐怖。

对鹿丸最差劲的幻想不过是捅进生殖腔成结的宁次被勾得血脉喷张，没有扎手的毛发，入指滑溜，触感柔韧，无论怎样套弄都能让人哼哼唧唧地夹紧屁股，作为Omega的身体简直被人开发到了极致。

带着不可言说的嫉妒，宁次加快征伐速度，同时四指撸动柱体，在鹿丸咬着嘴唇脸颊憋红时拿拇指堵住顶端。

“你——”

爽到失声，连脏话都骂不出来的鹿丸抽噎着夹紧腿根，双手死死抠进宁次手臂，泪珠子簌簌滚落。

宁次掌心以磨人的速度缓慢摩挲着鹿丸汗湿的小腹，问他剃毛是谁的主意。

“……哈，你猜呜……别……”

一度倒流的射精欲又被宁次牵引着往上攀，鹿丸摇头想躲，无奈屁股插着人家东西，命根子也被人家攥着，反倒借机又被操弄了几下后穴。

在和鹿丸做之前，宁次有限的十八年记忆除必要生理课，成人杂志都没看过，更不知道自己手上熟练的磨人手法从哪学来的，只下意识觉得这样做就能得到他想要的，效果也出奇好，坚持没有两分钟，鹿丸就弃甲投降，连租借录像带的店铺地址都招了。

能把下面剔得一根杂毛都没有还不留伤口，鹿丸显然不是第一次做清理，宁次也没煞风景继续追问他还让谁摸过赤裸的如同新生儿的性器，只把人放回沙发，俯身吞含着肿胀的肉茎，口舌并用，让人爽快地射了个干净。

“呼呼……够了，别搞没用的，快点进来……”

鹿丸支着腿，手臂搭在眼睛上喘息，微微分开的臀缝又流出大量透明液体，宁次摸了一手水，知道最开始口交得到的一点信息素已经不够用，左右分开的两条长腿，手臂穿过膝窝揽着人往下拖了拖，找准位置后挺腰，将性器一寸寸埋进肉穴，双眼紧盯着鹿丸，不放过任何表情。

“嗯哼……嗯……”

鹿丸的门牙咬着下嘴唇，背部像尾漂亮的鲭鱼弹跳着挺起，腹肌绷紧出流畅的线条。

就在宁次觉得这道风景自己看一辈子也不厌烦的时候，鹿丸挪开手臂，湿漉漉的眼睛偷瞄了他一眼，发现被死盯着后立刻闭眼，装作无事发生，后穴却收缩得更紧，夹得宁次发疼，不得不掐两把屁股让人放松。

他忍住笑意，亲吻鹿丸露在外面的额头，“喜欢我看你吗？”

“多干活，少废话。”

“好。”

后来发生的事只能有狂野混乱来形容，三楼走廊彻夜回荡着肉体拍打的淫糜声。

从一开始中气十足地指挥宁次亲这儿摸那儿，到最后腰软脚麻连声求饶的鹿丸被压在窗前，隔着帘布向上顶，榨干的阴茎疲软地垂在胯间，时不时被操得撞上前，濡湿大片布料。

“别、别做了……”

鹿丸伸手朝后抓，被宁次反握紧手心十指相扣抵在胸口，另一只手压着人后腰高速抽插，强势地回复对方，“要做。”

鹿丸含着眼泪摇头，嘴巴无声开合，气息微弱地摆着“真不行了”的口型，膝盖一软要往前跪，被宁次横在胸前的手臂托稳，翻转面对面抱住臀部，背抵在窗户上继续耕耘，耸动的影子投到火影楼外，尽管隔着帘子，只要有人抬头，就能发现总务室表演的淫乱戏剧。

因为肉体疲惫而一再延缓的高潮带着累积数次的快感一并来袭，鹿丸搂紧宁次，天鹅一样乖顺地把颈子凑到Alpha唇边，脚踝交叉勾搭在奋力耸动的腰后，嗓子分不清愉悦还是痛苦地哽咽。

宁次想到他在这扇窗前认清了心意，现在又在这里拥有了本尊，脑袋一热便呲出尖锐的牙齿凑到湿汗淋漓的颈间。

鹿丸先一步到达顶峰，半勃的性器只吐出几滴清液，软趴趴贴着宁次小腹，棉花一样松软的后穴倏地紧缩，尖厉地榨取着Alpha阴茎里的每一滴信息素。

宁次凑近鹿丸脖颈的嘴张了又张，嘴唇一次次划过肿烫的腺体，小心翼翼地吻了又吻，蓄势待发的尖牙最终在释放时，咬破了主人的舌尖。

早就精液满额的生殖腔再次被撑开灌进浓稠的白液，鹿丸蹙着鼻翼，耳尖不适地抖动两下，没说拔出来的话，一副委屈的模样却还往人怀里钻，布满干涸精水的大腿紧紧贴着Alpha小腹，直到堵在腔口的阴茎膨胀成结。

性爱酣醉状态的鹿丸脸颊坨红，神情恍惚，好一阵才意识到宁次并没有标记自己。

“呼……你这样让我觉得自己很没魅力诶……”

哭过劲的鹿丸有点轻微鼻塞，声音绵软沙哑，总算有了点Omega柔软的模样。

“你很好闻，但重复标记很痛苦。”宁次亲了亲鹿丸的眼皮，把人重新抱回已经被各种糟糕体液污染得无法使用的沙发上，调整姿势，尽量减轻鹿丸腹部不适。

“哈，说的像你知道我什么味道一样，又不是你疼。”鹿丸枕着宁次胸膛，手指卷着黑色长发扫来扫去，“据说标记和内射一起做的话，Alpha会爽翻天，你不想试试吗？”

宁次听着鹿丸暴露得都快戳到他脸上的试探，拍了拍这人无时无刻不在运转的脑袋，“我不会做让你为难的事。”

不必担心我四处宣扬这段错误，也不必怀疑我有挑明事态谋求上位的野心。

给自己定位明确是日向家的必修课，我会做一个你想找刺激时随叫随到，嘴巴牢靠，高效便利的抑制剂。

“不是抑制剂。”

“……什么？”

眼皮越来越沉的鹿丸打着哈欠，“是情夫哦。”

宁次愣了愣，青白色眼睛眨了又眨，随后叹笑着闭眼。

他在期待什么？

结消后鹿丸已经睡了，宁次喊几声没把人喊醒，再看满屋狼藉，反思自己确实做得有点卖力，用纸巾简单清理一下两人下身，又在放日用品的抽屉里找到气味消除喷雾，仔细阅读完说明书，确认对发情中Omega没有身体伤害后先对鹿丸喷了大半瓶。

因为嗅不到信息素气味，宁次又把房间边边角角喷洒一遍，重灾区的沙发，墙壁，窗户和办公桌该清理的清理，该销毁的销毁，忙活一通，反复检查，保证消灭掉了任何能引起外人对鹿丸第二性别怀疑的因素，以及两人乱搞证据，总共花费一小时十二分钟。

宁次看了眼挂钟，怀疑自己也许真的具备偷情天赋，否则善后工作为什么做得如此得心应手。

他摸了摸鹿丸额头，热潮暂时退了，但临时发情和每月例行的发情期时长不同，不清楚对方属于哪种，宁次决定先把人送回家。

虽然担心鹿丸丈夫在家的可能，但怎么想也比人多眼杂的日向主宅强。

出火影楼步行十分钟的路程加上夜色浓郁，宁次没再把人折腾醒走一趟，直接打横抱出门。

谁知短短几步就撞上了完成任务回暗部交装备的佐助。

狭路相逢，宁次下意识把鹿丸搭在肩膀的脸往怀里挡，脑中迅速思考防备轮回眼的计划，谁知对方只撇了撇嘴角，眼白向上一翻，鼻腔极其不屑地哼了一声，扛着两米高贴满封印咒符的石像转身离开。

宁次把佐助的行为归结为任务物品太重，回暗部之前突然想先去交付处摆脱累赘，至于怀里的鹿丸，瞳术使用过度的人多少都容易眼花。

他知道逻辑不通，最可能的答案是那人压根不在乎自己以外的任何人任何事。

使用鹿丸身上的钥匙，宁次第三次拜访了心上人和其他狗男人同居的爱巢。

没有查克拉反应，很好。

把鹿丸抱进之前差点上垒成功的房间，宁次进浴室准备热水。

被第二次热潮闹醒的鹿丸睡眼朦胧地趴在门框上，显然是闻着A味儿寻来的。

两人在花洒下接吻，浴缸里结合。

洗掉伪装气味的鹿丸在宁次的嗅觉领域里干净又纯粹，诱惑他不断把体液交代进操松的生殖腔。

两人滚在床上，亲吻，拥抱，宁次扮演的Alpha丈夫不断探索着结合伴侣的身体，逼迫濒临高潮的Omega一声声喊着先生，亲爱的，让他答应为自己生一个全世界最可爱的孩子。

也许正因为知道是虚构，鹿丸没有一丝羞赧，痛快地把宁次想听的话全部在高潮时尖叫着喊出来，还附赠更加露骨的言语，展示着已婚人士最高段位的调情手段。

又一场肉贴肉的较量后，餍足的鹿丸侧躺在床上昏昏欲睡，宁次起身准备离开，被勾着小拇指牵住身体。

鹿丸让他别走，还把身侧的位置腾出来，拍着枕头，邀请他共同入梦。

“你知道你现在闻起来像什么吗？”

宁次摇头。

“刚操翻一群Omega的Alpha。”

宁次皱眉，准备回家前绕路去药店买一些除味剂。

鹿丸撑起身跪坐在床上，任由被子滑落，露出吻痕斑驳的肉体，抬起双臂架住宁次两肩，手臂绕过Alpha颈后撩起黑色长发，指尖一下一下戳着自己留下的更深的咬痕，“如果不是日向……你或许还能把自己裹成木乃伊蒙混过去。”

宁次闭上白眼轻叹口气，侧头叼住鹿丸指尖不轻不重咬了一口，“知道了，放开我吧。”

黑色影子从地面缩回到床褥里，鹿丸一打滚钻进被窝，只露一双眼睛，催促着人快点上床。

宁次不清楚鹿丸和他的丈夫发生了什么，但他要庆幸这栋房子里没有任何有关对方的东西，哪怕一张合影，他都可能失去留宿兴致，跑到训练场或者李家里借住到身上痕迹消失。

关灯后，宁次背对鹿丸躺在左侧，安静地睁着眼。

和日向家总投影着树影的天花板不同，鹿丸的卧室拉上窗帘后不存在一丝光亮，完全是影子织成的洞穴，视线寻找不到任何落脚地。

体力严重消耗的鹿丸已经睡了，呼吸均匀地躺在另一侧，自在地好像身边躺的是法律认可的正牌丈夫。

自己是他第几个领回家的Alpha？

宁次不可控地乱想，后背突然贴上一具温暖的肉体。

鹿丸手臂搭在他的腰侧，脚跨着他的大腿，仿佛在抱一个超大型抱枕，脸还不断往他后颈处埋，发茬蹭得他的皮肤瘙痒难耐。

宁次转过身想把人推开，谁知对方顺势挤进他的怀里，枕着他的胳膊，硬在胸口制造一个小型被窝，狡猾地完全不像熟睡的人。

“奈良？”

宁次试探地喊了两声，对方呼吸依旧平稳，看来只是睡姿不佳。

他小心翼翼搂着鹿丸，竟记不清之前苦恼的问题。

困意来袭，宁次合上眼皮，没几秒便睡了。

19

鹿丸醒时，宁次正在研究房间构造，主要是密封性这块，想知道日向家院子的设计哪里出现问题，为什么睡在奈良家完全感受不到日向家夜夜刺骨的寒意。

他把目光从窗帘转移到身旁最大变数身上，看刚起床就哈欠连天的鹿丸钻进被窝，扒掉他的底裤，在他掀被子阻止前一口含住刚刚晨勃消退的器官。

“等等，奈良你不用这样。”

“不吃我怎么上班？”鹿丸把自己披散的半长不短的头发拢到一侧，半跪在宁次腿间，双眼微眯，一点点舔着逐渐充血勃起的阴茎。

“你唔……你还在发情期，怎么上班？”

“吃饱了上呗。”鹿丸理所当然地说，“Beta可没有每个月的固定假期。”

宁次被舌头搅成浆糊的脑子暂时无法处理信息，只能由对方啧啧有声地把精液吮吸出来。

“你每个月都……这样吗？”

宁次看着鹿丸把半透明精液分两次咽下，Alpha基因里与生俱来的占有欲满足到巅峰。

鹿丸舔了舔指缝残留的信息素，眼也不抬地责备他昨晚若肯标记自己，今天哪会这么麻烦。

宁次拇指揉捏鹿丸红润的嘴唇，不由自主地越靠越近。

“刷牙前别亲我。”

推开宁次即使头发睡得乱糟糟仍不减迷人程度的帅脸，鹿丸一轱辘下床，却又因膝盖发软跌坐回床上，捂着胯骨埋怨对方昨晚肏穴时腿掰得太狠，两条腿走路根本不听使唤。

宁次被说得耳根发烫。

老实讲，作为一个心理层面昨天之前都没有过负距离交流的伪十八中年人，宁次概念上的性爱应该是朦胧的暧昧的，不能宣之于口的私密情事，可他遇上的是二十七岁孩子都会走路的奈良鹿丸，爱情的开端就是不伦与偷情，在半公开的工作场合，野兽一样撕咬交合，又像共同经历过无数人生风雨的夫妻相拥而眠，短短12小时，体验遍了欲望的各种形态，一边羞愤失去底线的自己，一边被成熟的Omega吸引，渴望更多的体验。

也许是鹿丸态度过于坦荡，宁次虽然无法接受直白描述床事，但也不讨厌对方把感受说给自己听，起码下次他就知道有的姿势不能做太久，有的动作要更轻柔——

体术忍者都有各自一套按摩肌肉的手法，宁次也不例外，手指来回按压鹿丸的后腰大腿，把人捏舒服得直哼哼，差点不想下床。

宁次在浴室使用鹿丸拿来的备用牙刷，一边刷牙一边看着同样由鹿丸递给他的白衬衣黑裤子，虽然对方说这是自己买来作为宽松款穿的，但尺码刚好合身未免太巧合，他宁可相信鹿丸一开始就计划把他骗进家踉踉跄跄后再留宿。

早饭鹿丸不想吃，宁次趁人进浴室洗漱时钻进厨房，鬼使神差地操作一番，端出两碗热腾腾的汤面，不仅鹿丸吓到了，宁次自己也被自己吓够呛。

出门前，宁次提出错开时间上班，得到一个看神经病的眼神，许是面条吃得满足，鹿丸到底没说什么过分话。

“随你便。”

宁次不认同地皱眉，他们可是一个在出轨，一个在当小三，偷情的人怎么能这么缺乏警惕意识？

故意在楼外绕了两圈，宁次上班打卡，坐电梯时想起来两人使用的洗发水是同一个味道，心惊胆战进了总务室，瞧见人嘴里叼着烟手上端着茶，周身一股子呛鼻味儿，意识到自己是吃撑了才想操木叶天才大脑的心。

鹿丸这次是临时发情重叠月例发情，热潮间隔短，潮期时间长。

会议休息中途，宁次被拉进洗手间解开裤绳莫名其妙口了一发。

事发突然又不在状态，鹿丸蹲到腿麻也没把信息素舔出来，揉着腮帮子嫌他时间长，抬起他的手狠狠咬下去，吸了满嘴唇的暗红色，叫他自己去办公室找药膏擦，拔嘴无情地继续开会。

血液里信息素含量终究比不上腺体和精液，散会后，鹿丸招招手，新上任的情夫满脸纠结地走进总务室，坐在新换过的转椅上，岔开双腿让人钻进中间继续洗手间没完成的事。

不再有恼人的时限后，两人气氛越来越好，宁次揉着鹿丸的耳垂，看自己的东西在对方口中反复进出，另一只手插进发间摩挲——早在鹿丸解腰带时，他就同时解开了鹿丸脑后的发绳，还被埋怨重新梳回去很麻烦。

前几次口交都藏在阴影里，包括今早的被窝和厕所，没机会看清楚，鹿丸很懂揣摩Alpha的心，上勾着眼睛，动作大开大合让人一眼看到反复在口中进出的性器，吸得水声浪荡，时不时钻阴茎下舔舐饱满的囊球，动作要多色情有多色情，撩得宁次两眼发直，火气直冲天灵盖。

即将攀升到临界点时，鸣人的大嗓门突然出现。

“喂鹿丸去年砂隐村合约副本是不是在你……诶，怎么锁门了？”

始终等不到Alpha纾解出信息素的鹿丸隐隐有再度发情迹象，气急败坏地吼火影自己去档案库找存档。

“你这里不是更近嘛，快开门。”

“现在是午休！”

因为时刻担心行为不可控的金发大型犬破门而入，尽管下身还保持硬挺状态，宁次却已经失去兴趣。

“你确定？”

隔着门板把人赶走的鹿丸舔着下嘴唇从桌底钻出，褪掉外裤，双手搭宁次肩膀跨坐腿上，臀缝和肉棒只隔一层薄薄的底裤布料，还是被Omega体液完全浸湿的那种。

太过了。

宁次心里想，任由鹿丸牵着自己的手指探进湿漉漉的肉穴，缓慢又色情地模仿性交动作抽插。

指尖滑腻温暖，仿佛有了独立意识的手指绕道某点时用力按了一下，肠壁倏地紧缩，身上人也像含羞草一样躬起脊背，低声喘息。

找到诀窍后，宁次像训练前为了保护关节而做热身运动一样认真转动手指，扩张不够放松的甬道。

“够了呼呼……别小瞧那地方的韧度……”

被手指亵玩到脸蛋坨红的鹿丸垂着眼睑，扶稳状态正好的阴茎，抬臀塌腰，绷紧腿部肌肉，把热喷喷的巨物对准穴口一寸寸吞进去。

“嗯啊……”

两人抵着额头均发出愉悦的喘息。

宁次后颈的布贴被鹿丸撕去，“让我闻闻你的味道”，对方如是说，软软骑在他身上，动了没几回就嫌累，屁股夹着肉棒一缩一缩，引诱宁次主动挺腰，当然，最后不仅被插得连去两次，还如愿得到满满一生殖腔的精水。

下午一点，恢复状态的鹿丸去问鸣人要合约副本做什么，宁次抽空去药店买避孕剂。

不想给鹿丸造成额外困扰是一方面，另一方面，那些被代代日向分家蔓延下去的伤，停留在他的童年就够了。

宁次咬着注射器扯开衣领在给后颈皮肤消毒时，正巧被鹿丸看见，表情混合了迷惑诧异还有一种“又来了”的烦躁感，把他买来的药品包装连同嘴上已经抽满的针管一同丢进纸篓，说不用了，自己吃过药了。

十分微妙。

因为不像在生气，宁次也不知道说什么好，只半点了点头，由着人报废掉他买的东西。

“喜欢孩子吗？”

“唔……一般。”

“下班一起吃饭吧。”

宁次没想通孩子和晚饭之间的联系，直到走进烧肉Q二楼的包房，看到边指着菜单图片边喊“肉肉”的秋道蝶蝶，以及握着画笔不停往桌上涂鸦的山中井阵。

一场猪鹿蝶家庭性质的聚餐。

宁次转身想走，被身后左右手分别托着两盘饮料的肉山忍者挡住。

已经自顾自盘坐在榻榻米上的鹿丸语气无赖地开口，“来都来了，我们请客哦。”

正在布盘子的井野也应和着点头，“坐吧，佐井也快到了。”

加上教蝶蝶认识菜单文字的卡鲁伊，宁次觉得格格不入，偏偏其他人都没反应，和火影楼里每个对他和鹿丸亲密到越界行为熟视无睹的后勤忍者一样，甚至主动把鹿丸身边的位置留给他。

结束情报部工作的佐井推开门，终于对这个搭配怪异的组合“咦”了一声，宁次盘算着腹稿刚准备帮鹿丸解释，对方问的却是鹿台怎么没来。

“我妈回鹿山一起带走了。”

“哦。”

再无下文。

想被人注意，又不想被人发现。

在一群正牌丈夫妻子中扮演偷情对象的宁次快要窒息了。

饭后，卡鲁伊和井野交流育儿心得，丁次买单，佐井继续回去加班，鹿丸用手影模仿各种动物，带着两只吃饱喝足的幼崽玩得不亦乐乎。

蝶蝶看到宁次，一跑一跟头地栽进他怀里，张开胖乎乎小手左右扇动，“蝴蝶！”

“啊，我们的蝶蝶还真是喜欢帅哥呢。”鹿丸撑着下巴调侃道。

宁次无奈地弯腰抱起小胖墩，走到窗边和鹿丸并坐。

“他去哪了。”

鹿丸细致地擦掉井阵鼻头刮蹭的颜料，“谁？”

抱着哼童谣的蝶蝶正襟危坐的宁次目视前方，看玻璃外落日笼罩的木叶村，“你的Alpha。”

“我的Alpha不是你吗？”鹿丸贴在他耳边低声笑道。

宁次下意识回头，两位成年女性还在讨论春季新款童装，并没注意到这边大胆露骨的宣言。

情话动听，终究是假。

宁次咽了咽喉咙，稳住因荒唐告白而律节失调的心脏，告诫自己一切不过是对方转移话题的伎俩。

丁次带着餐后甜点回到包厢，闻到香味的女孩马上飞扑进真正父亲的怀里。

在旁人看不见的长发下，鹿丸的手覆盖住宁次后颈，指腹隔着外衣精准找到腺体位置，缓慢画圈，“想要的话，我可以给你。”

成熟的Omega如恶魔低语般给出诱人的提案。

宁次头皮发麻，肾上腺素在血管里噼里啪啦炸开，他猛地起身，意识到自己举动吸引了包厢内其他人目光后，几乎称得上狼狈地逃离。

他在街角放缓速度，追来的鹿丸拽住他，道歉的话还没说，先原地放声肆意大笑。

宁次板着脸俯视笑到直不起腰的人，“请别再戏弄我了。”

“抱歉，真的抱歉，但我控制不住……哈哈哈……好了，我知道错了，”鹿丸揩去眼角水珠，强憋三秒破功，笑得上气不接下气，最终被怒火下移的宁次扛进回家，按在玄关口瓷实地办了。

“嗯……啊……”

外套褪到手肘，上衣掀到胸口，宁次抚摸着鹿丸平坦的腹部，下半身用力顶撞，性器穿过层层叠叠的肠肉重重挺进腔口，把发情期孕激素刺激下湿热绵软的生殖腔操得里里外外灌满白液。

“有那么好笑吗？”

“唔嗯……啊，噗嗤哈哈……哈哈哈你不懂……嗯再深一点……”

双手拄着鞋柜，鹿丸被操得又哭又笑，简直是对宁次能力的挑衅。

烤肉店里喝不少水的鹿丸笑着笑着突然噤声，反手推着身后的宁次让人先出去一下。

“我哼嗯……我想……别在这里，去哈啊……去浴室……”

宁次摸了摸鹿丸慢慢变硬的前端，五指并拢轻撸两下，刚发泄过的本该处于不应期的肉棒顶部轻易地挤出一小股液体，勉强憋住释放的鹿丸肩膀颤抖，呼吸急促，后穴更紧得不像话。

明白突然推拒的原因，宁次非但没有依言停下，反而掐住人的腰，掰开臀肉，挥动腰杆，大开大合地往肠道前列腺位置处撞，又快又狠，拍打声啪啪震耳。

“啊啊……要到了……”

鹿丸失声尖叫，几十抽插后，温暖的液体喷洒在柜门上，淅淅沥沥滴到地面汇成水洼。

没有失禁的羞赧，鹿丸脱力仰躺在宁次胸膛上，闭眼享受混淆了射精和排泄的性快感，让人不禁怀疑到底在床事中被操漏水过多少次才会这般余裕。

缓过神的鹿丸侧头亲吻宁次的颌骨，“你干的坏事你打扫。”

“现在？”

“也许可以晚一点。”

当宁次终于把人喂饱，玄关不再是唯一需要收拾的地方。

客厅，楼梯，浴室……

宁次看着台风过境的厨房，想不通战场怎么转移到的这里，但流理台上确实有一滩干涸的成分可疑的液体。

鹿丸又请求他留下来过夜，被罪恶感爆棚的宁次搪塞个理由拒绝了。

放不下少爷架子还要学人当情夫，四不像成丑角收场，难怪鹿丸要笑他，他自己都觉得难堪。

卧房在二楼，上楼告别时，鹿丸正趴在被窝里对着日历写东西，昨天，今天，每天相应日期下都画着数目不等的星星。

“今天的事对不起，”鹿丸把笔和日历随手放到床边，收起懒散的不正经模样，认真为自己过火的玩笑道歉，“我不是有意要你难堪……是你总用那种眼神看着我，实在没办法不欺负……”

宁次诧异地眨了眨眼，青白色虹膜透着不解，“什么眼神？”

“就……”

鹿丸咬着被他吻肿的嘴唇，脸颊烧红，眼一闭心一横，“喜欢我喜欢到我做什么都不会被指责的眼神，你总这样……把我宠到那么高的地方，从来不想我有多害怕跌下去……哪有不想上位的小三，做情夫都不会，死心眼的笨蛋Alpha……”

让一个成年人承认自己被宠坏确实是件难以启齿的事。

但真实情况不是这样的。

纵容也好，娇惯也罢，都是接近心上人必要的伪装。

吃醋，善妒，贪婪才是他真正的面孔。

宁次俯身亲吻鹿丸摘去配饰的耳垂，屈膝上床，双手抚摸棉质居家服包裹的细窄腰线，不顾惊呼和阻挠，啃噬布满指痕的乳肉，撑开发情期过度使用到红肿的穴口，把听到Omega期期艾艾道歉时便恶劣勃起的阴茎插了进去。

“疼……不能做了……”

被压倒的鹿丸拒绝道，身体却没多少抗议，欢快地敞开领地，容纳了陪它度过无数夜晚的巨物。

宁次很难形容这种做过山车一样的心情，明明已经自暴自弃，等待着前方无止境的地狱，却因对方的某句话垂直升上云霄。

“喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

“爱我吗？”

“爱。”

“可以一直陪在我身边吗？”

“谁才是要离开的那个？”

宁次无奈地叹气，摸着两人紧密相连的地方，这种情况他想走也走不了。

“不是这个。”鹿丸伏趴在床上，枕头传播的声音闷塞嘶哑，“三十二……”

“嗯？”

鹿丸侧过头，哭肿的眼睛像核桃，“你那天没有选择我。”

宁次怔怔看着鹿丸，总觉得自己应该明白这句话的意思，但被发情期磨掉全部体力的Omega没多久就睡了，第二天醒来后再问，反而说他听错了。

20

即使结束发情期，两人仍保持亲密的身体关系。

鹿丸成了宁次的瘾，让他在不伦中越来越沉浸。

出差的旅馆，密林深处的猎屋，甚至深夜空闲的会议室——鹿丸喜欢他在自己家，尤其是卧室的床上狠狠把他弄到漏水，宁次却讨厌那个地方，想到曾经有人这样拥有过甜蜜流油的Omega便醋意上头。

一边品尝毒果，一边深陷其中，饮鸩止渴说的大概就是这种心情。

难得清醒时，宁次希望谁都好，哪怕是指不定使用什么卑劣手段骗走天天的手鞠，当着所有人的面狠狠揭发他的罪行，中止这段扭曲的关系。

现实是没有人，没有一个人对他们超越友谊限度的肢体碰触发出任何疑问。

错误的种子在阳光下持续发芽壮大，宁次渐渐没办法压抑贪婪的内心。

坐在天台午休时，他问鹿丸，离婚和自己在一起好不好。

对方笑得烟都叼不住，说他总算有了情夫该有的样子。

“不要转移话题。”

鹿丸摆摆手弹掉烟灰，嘴角上翘，长眼微眯，上下打量强掩忐忑的宁次，“唔……你就这样和我求婚？”

“可以吗？”

“可以哦。”

这是自周遭人对出轨行为无动于衷后，宁次第二次刷新三观。

他大胆猜测鹿丸的婚姻属于一时冲动或者政治联手，“你不喜欢……他吗？”

“当然喜欢啊，不喜欢怎么会结婚……啧，竟然说了和那狗男人一样的话，唔，心情糟透了。”

鹿丸吸口烟，轻易说出宁次碍于脸皮没说出口的贬词，眉毛紧蹙，没有一如既往地话题转移，主动交代了全木叶都知道就他没记忆的婚姻。

“我们在离婚冷战期——”

鹿丸抬头望天，声音迟缓，“我单方面决定的。”

爱情开端各有奇妙，散场却只有两种方向。

要么生离死别，要么分道扬镳。

“我们都是最不适合成家的工作优先主义的类型，结婚八年半，一个隔三差五通宵住在办公室，一个没有发情期拴着能出外勤半年见不到人影，差劲成一对儿，谁都不好意思指责谁……这么说也不对，我从未想要那家伙像普通人一样在家守着鹿台和我，他去工作，去完成任务，去守护村子拯救生命，我很开心，我自豪我的男人强大可靠。”

“那为什么……”

“为什么出轨，为什么离婚吗？”

宁次点头，他看到鹿丸停下吸烟，手腕搭在头顶，明明没有流泪，表情却比哭还难看。

“你知道爱情最后会变成哪两种结局吗？”

“不爱和……唔……”

“想爱却爱不了。”鹿丸倚着天台的围栏慢慢滑坐到地面，“我是突然注意到的，那家伙每次出外勤回来，身上多少都会带伤，但同行的队友别说重伤，连个淤青都没有。”

宁次皱眉，这种情况一听就不对劲，但神奇的是，他竟然能猜到对方面临的问题。

“我找那家伙队员谈话，都说他可靠，太可靠……”

“可靠过头了。”宁次蠕动嘴唇，无意识出声打断了鹿丸的话，“赞美变成责任后，言行必定受其制约，终日所累，最后磨灭……你的先生应该更爱惜自己。”

鬼使神差地说完，宁次才意识到行为的不妥，抬头一看，果然，鹿丸一副震惊的表情，香烟落地，嘴唇微微张，眼睛几乎瞪出眼眶。

“你知道，你他妈竟然知道。你什么都知道为什么要……操……”

铁丝焊接的围栏被鹿丸用力捶出一声巨响，宁次想为自己多管闲事道歉，还没开口便听到鹿丸魔怔的喃呢，多是些责骂的话，语气越说越凶狠，声音也越说越大。

宁次眼神悲伤，哑着嗓子问既然那么喜欢，为什么又选择他。

“那种家伙早晚要死在我不知道的地方，死了还谈什么拥有？既然我不值得他回头看一眼，提前去找其他人又有什么关系？”

宁次本应该感到气愤，自己的心意被当成夫妻怄气的牺牲品，但不知为何，听鹿丸声嘶力竭的控诉，看鹿丸咬紧牙齿，头颅扬起，硬是不让眼圈里的东西往外淌，他的胸口好疼，这种疼一直蔓延至五脏六腑，几乎把他绞碎。

他把人揉进灵魂一样搂紧，抬手掩住那双倔强的眼睛，睫毛刷过掌心没多久，温热的液体变顺着指缝滑落。

他轻轻亲吻鹿丸的下巴，不带一丝情欲，像教徒迎接神明降世，虔诚，慎微。

鹿丸的脊背逐渐放松，弯曲搭进宁次怀里，尽情释放压抑了太久已经分不清滋味的情绪。

宁次闭上眼，耳边每一次抽噎都像多一把刀子割开他的胸口。

“他不要的，我要。”

明明连对方姓甚名谁都不清楚，却摆出一副霸道至极的模样，宁次一字一顿，严肃认真地起誓，他要比所有人都珍惜自己的生命，活着守在鹿丸身边，拿爱意熬成的蜜把人喂出小肚腩，寸步不离，一直一直宠着他，宠到云端，就在上面安家，筑一个不会坠落的巢。

鹿丸在他怀中哽咽，问“三十二条人命和我，选哪个？”

“你，三百二十也是你，永远是你。”

宁次说完，鹿丸眼尾又涌出大朵泪花。

他被他的爱情吻住，咸湿的舌头钻进口腔，卷走所有苦涩，甜腻的纠缠中零散着话语。

“你胜得过世间千千万万。”

鹿丸闻言猛地震颤，停下动作仔细端详宁次的脸，而后又俯身，比之前更加热切，仿佛将全部信念挤进宁次身体里。

一场计划外的交合在露天楼顶激烈进行。

宁次仔细扩张Omega非发情期的后穴，引导肠道分泌充足的黏液后挺身进入，从缓慢到疯狂，叩开紧闭的内腔，拉着他的神明一同沉浸肉体的欢愉。

喘息恢复平静时，鹿丸长时间站立的双腿已然支撑不住体重，大腿内侧肌肉抽搐，全靠宁次才爬下天台。

下午两人双双不负责任地翘了班，徒留火影面对成山工作放声哀嚎。

“鸣人会不会哭啊？”

“偷情请专心一点好吗？”

时间飞逝，天台后温度上升极点，连体婴儿黏在一起同吃同行还同睡的两人因为凯回村而短暂分别。

“问候完老师，我们一起吃晚饭。”

“好。”

讨到一个额头吻，宁次去拜访休养院，谁知刚到门口两人又重新遇上。

鹿丸耸肩，“我来接孩子。”

“猿飞……”宁次回忆着李当初说过的担任护卫的少年忍者。

“未来，阿斯玛老师的女儿。”鹿丸牵起宁次的手，边说边往里走。

被仿佛宣誓主权的动作取悦，宁次大方地原谅了鹿丸无伤大雅的小欺瞒。

房间里，坐在轮椅上的凯依旧精气十足地挥舞杠铃，身旁站着个红眸黑发轻微自来卷的小姑娘，正将一件件样式奇怪的伴手礼从行李箱往外搬。

“凯大人，真的没有人会因为收到可以连续打十次水漂的石头而感到开心。”

声音稚嫩，语气却过分老成的未来举着一堆称得上“垃圾”的杂物，细挑的眉毛皱得老高。

“凯老师，久疏问候。”

“哟，宁次，还有鹿丸，你们两个怎么同时来了？”

“怕孩子在外面玩太久忘记回家的路，做老师的只能亲自来接了。”

鹿丸揉了揉未来的发卷。

“才不是玩呢，我在工作，保护卡卡西大人和凯大人。”

鹿丸笑了笑不置可否，拿起未来手心里外表平平无奇的石子对着阳光仔细端倪，“送给我吧，能打十次水漂可少见。”

凯竖起大拇指，“不愧是事务长，有眼力哦。”

宁次看眼和老师一唱一和装傻充愣的鹿丸，又看眼双手叉腰，脸蛋气鼓鼓涨着满脸不认同的未来，明明父亲和老师都是离经叛道的不正经性格，孩子倒是培养得有板有眼，或许正因为老师太不靠谱，才养成早熟操心的性格？

“……对吧，宁次叔？”

突然被喊到名字，宁次寻声抬头，刚好和写着担忧的红色眼睛对上。

“怎么了，宁次叔好奇怪。”

需要质疑的地方太多，宁次一时不知道从哪里下手，看向鹿丸，鹿丸一副自己看着办的表情，分分钟要抓一把爆米花看戏。

捕捉到暗流的未来目光来回打量俩人，“你们吵架了吗？”

“唔……没。”

“啊，叔你又没分清那个吧。”

“哪个？”

“感冒和那个啦！”

宁次疑惑地二度看向鹿丸，这次人没了袖手旁观的意思，不动声色地把话题转移到伪装成护卫任务的看似是修行实际修养的鹿丸特地安排的能让两位超级忍者亲自给恩师女儿做指导修行的温泉旅行上。

闲聊到时间差不多，两人便牵起少女向凯告别。

一直忍耐到未来对着站在家门口等待的红挥动手臂，小鸟似的跑进家门，终于恢复亲密二人世界的宁次才问出心中数个疑问。

“嗯……向母亲学生的堂哥叫一声叔不过分吧？被堂妹老师的女儿呼唤名字也不突兀吧？”

宁次一眼信了你的邪，又问“感冒和那个”是指哪个。

“风寒啊。”

“两者有区别？”

“嗯……没有呢。”

被糊弄的宁次面露无奈，刚张嘴，就见鹿丸双手合十，“啊，说起温泉……我们这周休息的时候也去吧”，末了附在耳旁语气笃定地说他一定会喜欢在汤池里做。

“怎么，不信吗？”

宁次没办法描述清楚，到底是两人身体太合拍还是对面经验太丰富，提出的荒唐邀请每次都戳在他的点上。

看宁次满脸犹豫，鹿丸发出吁叹，“我太了解你……你们Alpha了，嗯？去不去？”

宁次吃醋了，所以他要去，还要把人操到以后看到温泉只能想起自己。

就在宁次为月初手术做准备时，忍鸽终于传来五代火影的消息。

小樱即刻将宁次的病情汇总成手札，由佐井超兽伪画快速送信，半夜收到回复，仍是两个消息。

好消息是纲手有办法把碎片一次性从宁次脑内取出，碎片消失后，宁次的记忆也会自动恢复。

坏消息是纲手为逃债躲到了南方某群岛，岛上只有一艘通信船，哪怕即刻返程，回到木叶也要半个月。

于是，月初手术计划取消，一切等五代火影回村后安排。

得到消息的那几天鹿丸心情格外好，缠宁次频率也更多，还像个思春期的小女生一样问他恢复记忆会不会和现在一样喜欢他。

宁次内心隐隐不安，总觉得有什么事要发生。

他想到鹿丸从未露面的伴侣，木叶确实对高层个人信息保密，但公开的信息不会作假，事务长已婚在联盟都为人所知，只不过伴侣身份一直未公开，很可能是同样需要信息保密的核心忍者。

宁次找到据说接过婚礼捧花的原队友，想知道自己究竟在和谁争抢心爱的人，却被手鞠拦在门外，理由身体不适。

“我只问一句。”

“天天在发情期，Omega的那种。”

宁次站在门口，吃惊地一时无法说话。

Alpha怀孕十分困难，不仅要看退化的生殖腔本身情况，还要定期服用药物改变信息素，就算第二性别转换成功，因为是暂时性改变体质，受孕几率也远低Beta。

“如果是鹿丸的事，我可以回答。”

手鞠拿着一瓶气味消除喷雾，快速从门缝闪出，不让外界“异味”污染到里面一丝一毫。

宁次想了想，“你知道鹿丸他……他的Alpha是谁吗？”

也许即将为人母的喜悦软化了手鞠恶劣的性格，对方普通地点了点头，但仍没痛快地给出答案。

“你知道了要做什么？”

“我想见见他。”

“哦……”手鞠拖长音阶，前后打量宁次，“鹿丸告诉我你在协助山中一族开发新忍术时遭遇意外，洗去了最近十年的记忆，那个忍术，什么时候能解开？”

宁次抿住嘴唇，思考吐露真实治疗时间对自己的帮助，最后选择了模棱两可的形容词，“很快。”

“这样啊。”手鞠双手环胸，手指敲着手臂，“鹿丸有说他的男人去哪儿了吗？”

“我在问你问题。”

“我也有权不回答你。”

“……”

再一次认识到砂隐村风镰女王的难缠，为了试探对方到底知道多少，宁次编了谎，“在奈良领地修行。”

“你们木叶难道就只有天天一个诚实的好女孩吗？”手鞠摇头叹气，目光怜悯地看着他，“知道名字对你没多大意义，嗯……建议你多喝绿豆水，颜色好，作用也适合你。”

要说的话全说完，手鞠也不管宁次想法，直接把人推出院子，再对着空气像喷洒消毒水一样拎着气味消除剂狂喷一通，自己也从头喷到脚，直到身上不再有其他野A味，开门回屋。

信不过手鞠的鬼绿豆水，宁次又找了知道自己失忆且可能参加过鹿丸婚礼的李，和受伤后一直就对自己展露友善的丁次。

沉迷体术训练的西瓜头忍者压根无视了不能对打不能陪练的病号队友所有问话，作用仅在侧面证明了第一个询问人选择天天的正确性。

宁次不清楚十年间自己和丁次发生过什么以至于两人关系无形接近于“兄弟”，可惜两位老友太拉胯，逼得他不得不选择充满未知性且属于鹿丸派阀的丁次。

没像手鞠串演过境督察队一样盘问他提出这个问题的起因，动机，目的，丁次憨笑着爽快回答了他的问题。

“啊，人你认识的，前一阵出外勤了，什么时间回来……直接问鹿丸不就好了？”

好么，皮球又踢回原点。

宁次回到火影楼，鹿丸正哼着歌给窗台半死不活的植株浇水。

他走过去瞟了眼疏于打理野草疯长的花盆，背后搂住人细韧的腰，亲昵俯在耳边，“心情不错？”

“听说你四处打探那家伙的事。”

宁次不意外丁次把消息告诉鹿丸，毕竟两人才是青梅竹马长大的真兄弟。

“你答应过和我在一起。”

鹿丸笑着侧头亲了他的嘴角，示意继续。

宁次搂紧胳膊，把人圈得更紧，“什么时候离婚？还是说我要一直等他死在哪次任务里？”

“这个呀……处理不好可能要被指责德行亏损，对总长形象不利。”

“勾引我的时候怎么没见你讨论形象？”

鹿丸嗬嗬笑着躺进宁次怀里，脖子后仰，目光自下而上看着他，语调少有地加入了Omega黏腻甜软，“没办法，我太喜欢你了嘛。”

宁次拍掉伸到下面的爪子，无视鹿丸目的昭然若揭的示弱，执拗得到一个答复。

鹿丸给他的蜜越多，他越饿。

原本在漫长寒冬里舔一口就能满足的胃现在贪婪地打算咬下整个蜂巢。

宁次最终得到了想要的结果，看鹿丸将离婚申请表的一侧填满，盖上签章后折叠进信封。

“手术准备已经开始了吧？”

鹿丸突然问了个不相关的问题，宁次点头，心里想的却是对方收到离婚书后懊恼悔恨的表情。

那家伙先把人弄丢的，怎么能怪自己抱回家？

对内心三味儿十足的想法，宁次再次感到堕落。

“临时助理的工作就到明天吧，我会去看你的。”

不知为何，宁次总觉得鹿丸黑色眼睛里闪动诡异的光芒。

纲手在返村途中始终和小樱保持联络，一回到木叶就对宁次展开检查，迅速制定了新的治疗方案。

手术当天，宁次在病房走廊上看到小樱身边低头签字的鹿丸，手术通知一般下发给家属或本人，他不确定负责人什么时候也有等同权限，被鹿丸拿散漫的语调嘲笑，“谁签你了，这是合作商发来的医疗器械清单”，如此，却没把手上的东西拿给他看。

比起这种细枝末节，宁次更开心鹿丸真的放下工作来看自己，尽管昨晚雏田还曾询问过探病事宜，被自己以“手术方案很完美，大小姐无须担心”为由拒绝。

爱情果然是双标的温床。

宁次盯着鹿丸，眼神热切，“这次我醒过来会有苹果吗？”

“苹果？啊、哦……唔，嗯，有。”鹿丸搓了搓脖子，眼神飘忽，低声嘟囔他到时候也许就没心情了。

“怎么会，你给的我都喜欢。”

鹿丸神情微妙，一旁小樱看不下去地撇嘴，“又不是生离死别搞什么”，催促宁次做准备，手术室已经空出来了。

历时十小时四十三分钟，残留在宁次脑内长达五十天的碎片被取出，麻醉剂消退期间，纲手使用治疗蛞蝓加速细胞生长，大幅度缩短术后恢复时间。

宁次从黑暗中苏醒，迷茫地看着白色的天花板，多年丰富的重伤治疗经验让他下意识去摸枕头后的传呼铃，却在看清床边一颗表皮红润的苹果顿住。

病房门把手下压后被推开。

裹着宽外套黑灯笼裤的鹿丸趿拉着不合时宜的蓝色人字拖，漫不经心走到床前，仍是先抽凳子，再跨坐上去，翘着极不端庄的二郎腿，单手托下巴，歪头露出漂亮的颈线，耳垂的银豆子闪碎光晕。

鹿丸摘下脖颈的项链，拆掉链条，牵起宁次的手，一点点将尺寸贴合的戒指推进无名指根部，然后翘着红润的嘴唇，满意地打量回归了原本模样的人，黑得纯粹的吊梢眼堆满扭曲恶劣的愉悦。

漫长卡在停止键的大脑猛地被人以最粗暴的形式驱赶着快进，十年的，五十天的记忆交织涌向宁次，最终沉淀成视网膜前一封白色信封。

“狗男人，我要和你离婚。”

21

木叶医院病案室，鹿丸双手环胸，看小樱指挥学生从架子上拿加密资料，嫌人翻阅速度太慢，亲自上手一目十行，近几年的高级忍者病情哗哗眼前扫过。

能成为上忍，本身能力就具备自保能力，就医次数屈指可数。

十六个文件夹，宁次一人占三层，甩第二名佐助七次重伤，三次轻伤，以及未上报的各种隐瞒伤。

“嚯，你家Alpha挺厉害啊。”小樱两指弹了弹病簿，她不是木叶唯一的医疗忍者，同伴来看病也是谁有空谁治，若没鹿丸今天这出，她可能都没发现宁次心理问题已经严重到出现自毁倾向。

鹿丸努努嘴，“啧，又不是什么好事。”

宁次的不对劲他之前有注意过，但这人身上问题太多了，大到危险任务说做就做，挡刀挡火挡炸弹，小到喜欢的食物一口不吃，讨厌的南瓜却每日必备，别扭，执拗，死板还不懂得接受好意，像条被伤狠了的流浪狗，多心多疑，又死要面子，自尊心脆得谁都动不得。

把人领回家那天起，鹿丸就在疗伤，拔掉那些日向扎在他身上的刺，让他知道自己其实有多好，如果不是出自真心，谁也不值得他拿胸口挡术式。

鹿丸带宁次融进他的生活，把他介绍给自己发小们，让他逐渐学会普通人的快乐。

卡鲁伊怀孕29周时被诊断胎位不正，井野请宁次帮忙编了一套纠正胎位的体操，那时井野也在孕期，带着俩孕妇伸腰踢腿，鹿丸没事就嘲笑他干脆开班教学吧，被抓来一起活动身体。

蝶蝶平安诞生后，顺势认了宁次做干爹，鹿丸和井野则是早就默认的二爹和小娘。

那段时间宁次很少接任务，每天抱着胖丫头和同样喜提儿子的佐井逛院子晒太阳。

“喜欢的话，我给你生。”鹿丸边拿影子逗小孩边说，虽然语气随意，心意却是真的。

宁次摇头，正因为清楚这是别人家的孩子，不用承担对方长大成人的责任，他才能全心全意享受宠爱的乐趣，

鹿丸深表赞同，快乐地加入窃取育儿果实的队伍。

仿佛要惩罚两个差劲的成年人，半年后，奈良一族选出合适次生代猪鹿蝶的接班人，鹿丸堂伯父家的次孙，一个睡觉睡到翻床底额头撞出肿包还能继续睡的憨憨幼崽。

吉乃对鹿台智商感到忧虑，鹿丸却觉得很好，尤其那双圆圆的杏仁眼，像极了宁次。

有了家庭有了孩子，宁次着实正常一段时间，半夜突然惊醒后搂着他问自己是否值得这一切的次数也在减少。

放松警惕的后果就是手中厚厚一摞病例档案。

指派宁次参与汤隐村侦查是鹿丸的主意，杀死阿斯玛的晓成员飞段至今埋在奈良森林，没人比鹿丸清楚不死之身的威力，而其诅咒源头的邪神教又行踪诡秘，机会难得，他必须选择能力与信任兼具的人。

宁次显然也知道这件事对他的重要性，行动期间慎之又慎，却差点被一场自毁式爆炸带走。

参与行动的队员向鹿丸解释了两个小时班长拯救村民的意义，无外乎一比三十二的人道主义，木叶伟光正形象，听得鹿丸还以为自己培养了个慈善组织，劈头盖脸一顿骂，直到有人幡然醒悟，小声说保住活口可以打探到邪神教线索，或者诱使其他隐藏的教众现身，思想教育才算合格。

事情到这里，于公于私鹿丸都可以打住了。

但那是他放在心尖上的Alpha，感性注定要驾驭理性。

线索断了可以找，他能想出两百种，三百种，甚至一千种办法将邪神教连根拔起，但人死了，他就只能看着，大脑空白，什么也做不到。

和大部分希望丈夫留在家里照顾自己的Omega不同，鹿丸喜欢外出修行，日复一日泡在道场训练的宁次，因为他的伴侣是木叶第一战斗力集团的忍者，所以做决策时，他不用在私情之间左右摇摆，别说三十二人，搭上半个暗部，只要不动摇木叶根基，都不会有人说他徇私。

但宁次显然不这么想。

任职总长后，鹿丸接触到的日向家不为人所知的变态规则越多，越心疼在那样压抑中度过童年的宁次，也越能理解他偶尔表现的过高自尊心和并不匹配的自我贬低心理。

谁能指望一个三岁废掉终身才能又在亲眼目睹父亲被献祭后失去唯一庇护的孩子将来长成能直言内心喜恶，坦诚接受他人好意的普通人？

鹿丸轻轻走进病房，宁次还在昏睡。

他整条手臂都是抖的，试了几次才抬起手去摸那人脸庞，生怕摸到一层冰冷的皮肤。

他坐在床头，轻轻捋了捋宁次额前的头发，遮挡住赤裸的青色咒印，虽然自己觉得无所谓，但他知道这人格外厌恶笼中鸟的术式暴露在外。

捻着指间医疗忍术催生的黑色长发，鹿丸回想到出任务前，两人在家里的胡闹，他借井野的染发剂卷发棒，要给向来风格朴素的丈夫做新造型，在好好的帅哥糟蹋成流浪汉后，鹿丸宣布“理发师”将从他事务长转职的选择中彻底删除。

在使用直板夹重新把人头发恢复时，睡醒的鹿台哼哼呀呀爬下楼梯不知要干什么，两人手忙脚乱跑出浴室，结果烫焦了好几撮头发，鹿丸要剪，宁次说留着也有趣，压在发底是只有他俩知道的小秘密。

鹿丸拨开宁次枕头上四散的黑色长发，再没找到微微发黄的蜷曲的断发茬。

也是，手术时都剃掉了。

一股无力感袭上心头。

这次宁次弄丢了他们的小秘密，忘记了他们的十年，下次呢？

难道真要等呼吸停止，身体腐烂，作为“人”的定义也抹除掉才算结束？

鹿丸看着床上昏睡的Alpha，愤怒陡然而生。

他拽掉宁次脖颈上行动不便摘下的戒指，开始执行教育计划第一步。

他要让人刻骨铭心，日后回想起来就算一只脚踏进地狱，也要吓得爬回他身边。

高级忍者身体状况属于隐村二级机密，鹿丸随便编了个忍术事故，让大家接受宁次失去十年记忆。

亲朋好友中，知道他已婚的不少，但知道结婚对象是宁次的却不多，一方面是当初结婚仓促，另一方面木叶事务长丈夫的身份并不利于宁次开展上忍班班长工作。

各种各样原因下，隐瞒两人结婚事实可操作性很强。

面对鹿丸无法说明理由的怪异请求，日向一族答应得最痛快。

日向长老众向来对宁次选择外族还是个生育能力低下的Beta放弃延续优秀白眼基因的举动表示不满，唯一支持宁次的日足一家则因为鹿丸结纳九品婚契什么都没有，简直空手套白狼的不庄重态度颇有微词。

无论哪种出发点，知道宁次失忆后，不需开口，日向家上下都巴不得人再找个香软贤淑的同族Omega缔结欢好。

鹿丸把家里宁次常用品打包送到日向家时，只提醒各位不想让日向家天才背上重婚罪就少在背后出昏招。

丁次很理解鹿丸的心情，井野觉得发小在作死，手鞠倒是无所谓，她最近搬到木叶陪天天忙着备孕，没精力搅混水看热闹。

李和鸣人都很怕自己说漏嘴，鹿丸的建议是不会说话可以闭嘴，沉默拉胯缺少伙伴情谊的训练狂魔就上线了。

宁次失忆后必然要拜访老师，还不至于让自家私事惊扰到元老级的凯，鹿丸拜托前任上司卡卡西看在同为火影份上，指导昔日三代火影的孙女猿飞未来忍术，如果可以，顺便把退休的凯也带上指导体术。

除了出外勤不在村子的佐助，其他人都痛快答应，毕竟十二忍里平时撒狗粮最猛的就是他俩，大家看戏的看戏，有仇的报仇，宁次在一无所知中见到了怒气冲冲的总长大人。

22

精心部署完一切，鹿丸本来已经在门外调节好心情，但瞧见一脸无辜的失忆丈夫，他是真想揍人。

宁次对自己不当回事，但向来把鹿丸捧在心尖，出发前一遍遍督促他每天至少一个苹果，鹿丸想起来时，第一天就忘记吃的苹果在抽屉里差点脱水成艺术品。

当人茫然收了苹果还礼貌道谢时，鹿丸心底生出隐秘的愉悦，突然觉得失忆的Alpha不再那么面目可憎。

整个计划说起来不复杂，让宁次提前尝到死亡来临时，他所拥有的“东西”会怎样。

井野说他作也没错，明明婚姻和睦情感稳定，非要搞婚外恋，出轨对象绕一大圈最后还是自己家那口子，没有比这更脱裤子放屁的事了。

“你确定他恢复记忆后能更加保命，努力不让丈夫再婚，而不是把你锁在家里五十度灰，再也不敢找别人？”

鹿丸想了想，哪个结果都不错，最终这人肯定要活着守在他身边一辈子。

井野惊愕地张开嘴，缓缓竖起大拇指，用力点头，给予了“不愧是你”的肯定。

丁次被鹿丸安排去给宁次扫盲，“别忘了把蝶蝶带上，宁次很亲她的。”

“鹿丸，你这是在给我增加难度。”

“去吧去吧，哦，手鞠结婚的事你一定要传达到位，我不想那家伙同样的神经再犯一次。”

回忆过往，鹿丸太阳穴突突胀痛。

把同性恋误当成情敌，该说爱情盲目还是天生醋罐子？

事情按照计划顺利进行，没赶上导演讲剧本的佐助来交任务，进门就问，“你家男人是不是又把发烧当发情期烧傻了脑子？”

浑身摸打火机找烟抽的鹿丸停下动作，“怎么了？”

佐助满脸便秘状，说宁次大白天孤零零像掉丢了主人的小狗一样满街乱晃。

鸣人被恰当的比喻逗得哈哈大笑，“佐助你早回来点儿，就能赶上大戏开场了。”

“什么戏？”

鹿丸没回答，反而交给他从汤隐村幸存村民口中榨出的邪神教后续情报，对一个马上又要外出，无缘计划的家伙，他懒得费口舌。

鸣人下午去忍军联盟总部办事，鹿丸则趁宁次到处“旧地重游”时，以送丈夫外宿需要的生活用品为由登门拜访日向家，顺便告诫那些各怀鬼胎的家伙，人永远是他的人，不管失没失忆，死了还是活着。

有人愤怒有人不屑，其实谁都不知道，鹿丸话放得有多狠，心里就有多虚。

万一，万一失忆的宁次在自以为单身的情况下爱上其他人，隐瞒婚姻事实盘算着给人一刻骨铭心教训的鹿丸就成了最大笑话。

十年前，两人因为工作搭档而爱上彼此，十年后鹿丸故伎重演，滥用权职捏造了火影临时助理的任免书，一并送到日向家。

鹿丸本没打算那么快和宁次单独接触，但在房间里看到人老老实实跪在一旁小心翼翼，察言观色的模样，只觉得养了十年总算皮毛油亮野心勃勃的狼被一朝打回原形，变成挫断爪子敲碎脊梁的狗，气得他眼眶发红，回过神来已经带着人跑了出去。

两人在街边餐馆对坐。

尽管举手投足仍是平日崖岸卓绝的派头，过分熟悉对方的鹿丸却觉得只保留十八岁之前记忆的恋人在紧张，恐惧着未知的一切，并把其归结到变态的日向一族头上，丝毫不反思自己散漫怠惰的态度才是压力之源。

鹿久去世后，吉乃便到鹿山隐居，只在宁次出外勤时回木叶帮忙带孩子。

比起方方面面都不靠谱的鹿丸，吉乃很喜欢认真可靠的宁次，为了不让老妈担心，鹿丸偷偷隐瞒了实情，结果刚到家就看见鹿台躺在自己的小床上呼呼大睡，床头贴着老妈离开的纸条，说什么小别胜新婚，老年人就不当电灯泡了，殊不知最大的灯泡被留在家中。

尽管丁次说宁次育儿记忆已经渗透进骨子里，只凭本能就把蝶蝶逗得开心忘爹，实施绿帽子计划的鹿丸现如今也不可能突然对人说这是你的崽，咱妈跑了，我还要上班一人照顾不来。

有时鹿丸觉得自己不爱负责任的性格实际遗传行为跳脱的老妈，老爸只负责怕麻烦那部分的基因。

让道德小卫士爱上有夫之夫是个漫长的攻坚战，井野和丁次家也有孩子，长时间麻烦发小不能从根本上解决问题。

最后，鹿丸认命抱着鹿台连夜爬上鹿山，千里送崽，只求收留。

吉乃倒是没什么，闲着也是闲着，苦了鹿丸第二天还得上班，坐都没坐一会儿又往回赶。

到木叶时天已大亮，睡也睡不了几分钟，鹿丸索性直接去火影楼，收拾出曾经被宁次当做工作间的二楼隔壁杂物间，有种重温旧梦的微妙感。

上午八点整，宁次敲开火影办公室的门，好整以暇的王者开始了二刷副本之旅。

十二忍还未结婚的结婚，出柜的出柜前，木叶八卦杂志曾举办过人气最高的几位忍者攻略难度投票，鸣人倒数第一，评论是亲民的火影大人总感觉一碗拉面就能骗走，气得当事人哇哇大叫，被杂志发行方一年份免费拉面券哄闭嘴。

佐助嘲笑鸣人到哪儿都是吊车尾，结果总榜放出来，自己排名也不怎么高，理由是缺爱的Alpha往死里宠就够了，气得佐助开轮回眼上街巡视三天，愣是没抓到匿名评论的家伙。

宁次排名第二，评论清一色的绝对防御，绝无死角，夸赞贵公子气派的宁次家世能力外貌无懈可击，比起攻略，更想被攻略。

顺便一提，榜首是小樱，评论一句话，命和樱哥不可兼得。

鹿丸看了眼发行日期，刚好赶着人去参加五大国医疗交流会不在村子，当然，事后臂力无双的小樱还是把杂志社拆了，但当期杂志销量足够对方重装修三次了。

总之，宁次难搞是公认的，只有成功摘掉高岭之花的鹿丸清楚，这人只是利用自己在家族里学会的察言观色，太擅长和人保持距离罢了。

当有一个人穿过真空带，触摸到他孤独寂寞的内核后，门就会打开。

当初的鹿丸把宁次视为特效抑制剂，别无他法下不得不硬着头皮去闯关，经过无数次磨合，迷茫，争吵，冷战，最后稀里糊涂打开宝箱。

知道对付宁次的攻略方法后，如今的鹿丸变得得心应手，遵从结合标记下Omega对Alpha天生的依赖感，轻易钻透宁次隐形的铠甲。

最初鹿丸还记得对面是记忆只有十八岁的愣头青，言语动作比较矜持，但他早就被二十八岁的宁次宠坏了，再矜持，在失忆的宁次眼里也黏人得要命，偏偏信息素又让他无法拒绝自己标记过的Omega，感情迅速结胎发芽。

知情的朋友都酸溜溜地问鹿丸被伴侣第二次喜欢上是什么滋味，有没有被深沉的爱感动到。

鹿丸苦笑地摇头，比起对自己魅力的肯定，他更多时候在痛苦。

明明那人就属于自己，却不能触碰，不能亲吻，只允许远远地偷看，在对方转身时移开视线。

想念丈夫温柔的亲吻，细致周到的呵护，一人住的房子太静了，一人睡的夜晚又太冷了，已经被宁次照顾了五年没发作的腰又开始疼，去检查，椎骨没问题，普通的肌肉拉伤，被推荐了按摩师，按摩师一边推油一边问他是不是有固定的师傅，“因为我脸生吗？”，对方摇头，说很久没摸到过骨位这么正的人，一看就是经常按摩被照顾得很好。

鹿丸没说话，他的专属按摩师把他忘了，他能怎么办？

求而不得的疼在某次深夜加班后达到极致。

他站在家门口，却要目送丈夫离开，听一声可笑的“晚安”，那天他哭了，哭到呕吐，哭得低烧，不管不顾想要冲进日向家，中止这场蹩脚的演出。

天亮以后，鹿丸冷静了，决定去他妈的矜持，他要把整个办公室挪到有宁次味道的房间里，他要整个午休都睡在宁次肌肉匀称的大腿上，他要把人栓在身边，霸占他全部的世界。

于是鹿丸得到了宁次的专属小毯子，专属午睡席，专属的全天候陪伴。

没眼看的鸣人背着鹿丸开了个赌局，赌俩人什么时候重新搞上，半个火影楼的人都参与其中。

“喂，我知道你干的好事了。”鹿丸踢开门说道。

“什、什么！还没开始呢！”鸣人异常心虚。

“你怎么能批准宁次外调？”

“啊？这个啊……呼，吓我一跳。”

“你还瞒别的了？”

“没有！”赚零花钱的事，能叫瞒吗？

“好吧，我现在也没精力琢磨你，明天记得把人哄回来。”

“刚答应就反悔，我火影不要面子嘛？”

“下周工会致辞——”

“为总长服务是我的荣幸！”

“唉，那家伙像你这样笨就好了。”

又是火影深感被冒犯的一天。

23

和记忆停止在十八岁的宁次谈恋爱，鹿丸似乎也退化成十七八的毛头小子，整日没心没肺地嘻嘻哈哈，专挑些蠢笨显眼的事去做，咖啡涮煮物，会议室打乒乓，职工食堂做夜宵，完全丧失了一个成年人该有的稳重体面，还在档案室用耳朵欣赏了一场活春宫。

虽然谁都没开口，但鹿丸知道，他们再一次相爱了。

已婚无疑是宁次梅开二度的最大阻碍，鹿丸完全可以像隐瞒结婚对象一样抹掉已婚事实，但他没有，不仅如此，还恨不得时刻举喇叭全方位提醒这人暗恋对象有合法伴侣。

丁次劝他何必呢，鹿丸反驳越痛苦越刻骨铭心，以后才能记得越清晰。

煽风点火给爱情BE添柴加火本来是手鞠的角色，那人忙着家里辛苦备孕的小娇妻，对穷折腾的狗粮夫夫一点儿兴趣也没有。

正愁演技过关人设贴切的天生带恶人时，老妈带着鹿台回木叶参加庆典。

甭管老爸的堂哥的儿子的孙子跟自己血缘多远，穿上奈良族徽衣服再梳个标志性高马尾，父子俩相似度刷刷往上涨。

鹿丸把鹿台塞给宁次代养了小半天。

尽管有丁次信誓旦旦的保证，鹿丸仍担心孩子会受伤，反复犹豫拿鹿台当催化剂的计划，直到宁次满脸错愕，双手却稳稳当当接住幼崽，抱得比自己这个Omega还标准时，鹿丸放心了。

听宁次酸不拉几地问孩子爹呢，他就知道可以下一步了。

也许是周围进入生育阶段的夫妻越来越多，年龄迈过三十大关的手鞠突然想养孩子，她和天天都是Alpha，能不能怀孕全靠体内生殖腔退化程度。

高级忍者身体信息在各村都属于机密，手鞠回砂隐村体检时被有心人盯上，挖出备孕消息，一群吃瓜群众义愤填膺，揪出手鞠远藏在木叶村的媳妇儿，阴谋论沸反盈天。

手鞠脾气大，索性定居了木叶，检查结果出来后，天天更适合孕育胚胎，就更不管砂隐村的事，叛村走狗的帽子扣下来理都不理。

我爱罗作为风影不得不保持公正，剩下勘九郎义愤填膺，雄赳赳气昂昂杀进木叶找人算账。

天天被手鞠藏得严严实实，找不到发泄口，负责接待的鹿丸就背了锅。

预料到对方不会对自己手下留情，抱着酒后好成事的鬼主意，鹿丸带宁次赴宴，喝趴一屋子人才堪堪有醉意。

不想失忆的宁次第一次接吻充满酒臭味，鹿丸还特地从料亭招待那里要到一次性牙刷，把自己打理的干爽可口。

不知道是不是“处男”缘故，鹿丸人都扑上去了，憨批Alpha还没下嘴，用力一推差点给他胃里的酒推吐了，可恶至极。

因为一直担忧手鞠的事，勘九郎强硬要求宁次喝酒时，鹿丸顺嘴秃噜说人也在备孕，不知道触动了伪童男哪根神经，散伙后直接把他拖进小胡同，气氛好到爆。

没有Alpha不喜欢自己的Omega示弱，鹿丸也确实被狗屁烂灶的事搞得身心俱疲，撒娇不是火影专属技能，鹿丸也会，对宁次限定使用。

两人在暗巷里拥抱，摩擦，暧昧越攀越高，啪地摔死在接吻前。

宁次拽出来他脖子上的婚戒，告诉他好好珍惜，殊不知那枚戒指本就属于宁次。

鹿丸被逗到差点破功，三两句把人打发走，拐出去不到两百米，蹲地上笑到肚子抽筋。

他真是越来越期待真相揭示的那天。

勾引宁次这件事，鹿丸信手拈来。

也不知什么孽缘，打从俩人结婚起，鹿丸就总因为各种各样原因不得不勾引自己明媒正嫁的Alpha，并且愈发业务熟练。

而对方也在不懂风情的路上越跑越远，当初那个宣称“是Alpha就没有不馋肉”的狗男人哪去了？

说不上气馁，决定搞人夫诱惑时，鹿丸就有了心理准备，如果那人能轻易上钩，当初结婚时互相折磨争吵的一年岂不成了笑话。

就在他琢磨要不要再劝手鞠出山刺激刺激自己的憨A时，憨憨突然开始和鸣人作对，眼神若有实体，金毛犬一天至少被扎三百刀。

这件事让鹿丸明白一个道理，Alpha的醋就像海里的水，永远也吃不完。

于是，激发宁次嫉妒心的重担就落在了毫不知情的傻白甜火影肩上。

倒也不用特地做什么，鹿丸和鸣人忍者学院打下的交情只比丁次井野少一丢丢，稍微做点暧昧举动就能让移情别恋显得十成十地真。

宁次有个习惯，对待别人赠予的礼物，会像仓鼠一样藏起来。

交往初鹿丸并不理解，见自己送的吃食对方从来不吃，送的衣服忍具从来不用，还以为挑选得没称心意，觉得人龟毛还难伺候。

结婚很长一段时间，摸清宁次别扭的性格后，鹿丸才知道，这是安全感缺失的体现，因为从小没拥有过真正属于自己的东西，当“礼物”这种赠予关系明确的事物出现后，宁次就会表现得格外执着，尤其喜欢的人送的，没制作成胶质标本已经很好了。

两人婚后，属于他们的东西越来越多，连人都是他的Omega，宁次安全感大大改善，以至于鹿丸看到桌上仿佛一颗都没吃，但精心封口摆放整齐的榛子袋，才突然想起丈夫的怪癖。

于是他向鸣人透露宁次有好多榛子根本吃不完，哄骗金毛犬和自己演了双人相声，醋得宁次当天下午没来上班，理由是复诊。

宁次病情除了小樱，最了解的就是他，作为病人家属，怎么会不清楚哪天才是真正的复诊日？

当被宁次扔上床嘴亲了胸摸了屁股捏了又捏时，鹿丸以为事儿铁定成了，结果竟然因为Omega腺体跑掉了，跑之前还故作深情跟他道歉。

真要感到抱歉，就脱了裤子操进来啊。

鹿丸躺在床上，内心大声吼叫，甚至有种去八卦杂志提问箱投稿的冲动，题目“丈夫道德感太高怎么办？”

想到因为妒忌终于肯钻出壳的宁次又要缩头好几天，鹿丸疲惫不堪，偏偏鸣人又拉他去忍者学院挖时间胶囊，原本埋胶囊的小树林已经改建成校仓库，很可能挖地基的时候就被碾成垃圾。

鸣人不信，扛着铁铲要开工。

为了忍者学院第一场公开课，鹿丸特地喊了记者专门给授课火影拍照，如果因为上课迟到而让一次正面宣传变成负面丑闻，他把火影做成时间胶囊埋了的心都有。

不得已，鹿丸又从校工那里借来一把铁铲，俩人同时开工挖仓库。

挖到半米时，鸣人嚷嚷着累，“呜啊，我不行啦。”

鹿丸抹把额头汗水，“闭嘴快动，被人发现了你不要脸我还要。”

“这种事怎么叫丢脸？长大了后谁都想做吧？”鸣人挥舞手臂，摆出时间胶囊万岁的动作，得到鹿丸一白眼，“屁，宁次就不会。”

“你问过？”

想到昨晚那人把他吊得不上不下后跑掉，害自己和右手奋斗好一阵，还因为太久没自足扭伤腰，鹿丸气得牙根发痒，“别跟我提他，嘶……腰，你慢点！”

鸣人停下抬土动作，皱眉看着簸箕另一端的事务长，“又快又慢，鹿丸你好难搞哦。”

鹿丸瞥一眼黑洞洞的坑底，“那你下去换我来？”

瞅着人要发怒，鸣人马上顺毛捋道，“好啦好啦，我们抓紧时间，等会儿去吃拉面吧。”

鹿丸问里面放了什么，鸣人说一乐拉面兑换券，鹿丸拍掉身上的土砾，指了指门外，“走，我现在就请你。”

带着一股泥土和叉烧混合的怪味，鸣人以教师身份站在了讲台上。

侧重表演形式的公开课比起实打实的知识，更多一些人生哲学的思考，这正是嘴遁王者的强项。

鹿丸坐教室后排听得昏昏欲睡，猛然察觉到一丝Alpha气味，抬头看鸣人，鸣人摇头，记者已经退场，两人当即意识到教室里有人在分化。

每有学生突然分化，都会影响同班三四个提前分化，同时发情。

鸣人是Alpha，留在教室里只会刺激对方产生攻击性，寻找工作便落在对外宣称Beta属性的鹿丸头上。

每确定一个学生，鹿丸便让人立刻离开教室，由门外的火影安抚，预防大面积联动分化发情，直到找出刚进入分化期的少年，立刻将人送往医院由专门医疗忍者处理。

发现早处理及时，整个过程没第二名联动分化的学生，伊鲁卡欣慰地夸奖着鸣人和鹿丸，原先的吊车尾和胆小鬼不知不觉成长得如此可靠。

“那是，也不看看我现在是谁。”鸣人骄傲地揉揉鼻子。

鹿丸感觉不太舒服，提前告辞。

被标记的Omega被专属Alpha以外气味诱惑发情的几率很低，但无论是体温升高还是心跳加速，都是临时发情的征兆。

鹿丸掐指算了算日子，想到宁次不久前问自己的问题。

啧，月例发情期。

宁次的信息素障碍只针对嗅觉，身体对超过一定浓度的Omega气味仍有反应。

跪在办公室沙发前，鹿丸褪掉裤子，手指一前一后纾解着欲望，让密闭空间里烟草和茶的味道更加浓厚。

看自家Alpha受伦理束缚痛苦得死去活来是种愉悦，但口了，摸了，进去了，还他妈道德卫士不动弹，鹿丸这就有点儿受不了了，他怀疑之前的迷茫踌躇都是狗男人的演技，目的就为了逼他亲口许可，把偷情变成真情难抑，果然，自己点了头，这人就马达精附体，差点没把自己屁股做残了。

勘九郎说什么来着？啊，狡猾的木叶人。

他们从办公室辗转到家里，又从浴室磨蹭到卧房，因为预先收了照片撬了门牌，鹿丸也不担心白眼发现端倪，大大方方把人拽上床睡了。

睁眼以后看宁次一脸魔幻坐被子里，表情太茫然太可爱，鹿丸没忍住又逗起人，钻被子里来了一发清晨口交，事后新晋情夫站洗漱池前整个人都傻了，没把他笑死。

发情期胃口不好，鹿丸本打算去街上早餐摊随便吃点儿什么，结果宁次从厨房端出一碗汤面傻愣愣看着他，让他想起来这人结婚前是不会做饭的，当初到底下了多大力气去学，以至于料理技能直接刻进DNA？

出门时宁次满口“偷情就该有偷情的样子”，殊不知全世界都知道他俩搞在一起七八年了。这份恶劣的快乐成了鹿丸教育计划附赠的福利，并乐于看人焦急慌张生怕别人知道又巴不得对所有人宣布自己有O了的样子。

月例发情撞上临时发情，开会期间鹿丸腺体一直不老实，胀得发痛，持续分泌激素刺激生殖腔收缩，为性交润滑做准备。

不得已，中途他把宁次拽进洗手间。

刚结婚那阵，两人感情迅速升温的时候宁次特别回避使用嘴巴负距离交流，起初鹿丸以为大家闺A在矜持，直到某天从丁次那里听到了人酒后委婉的抱怨，疼，真疼，疼完还要硬着插后面把人喂饱了，结果每吃一次都能疼上两天。

丁次没多说什么，借给发小一沓教育片，外加三斤黄瓜，隔日“弟夫”上门，留下十斤高级和牛，并脸色微妙地拒绝了下一次居酒屋邀请，说什么今后禁酒，日向家规矩也并非全无道理的话。

学习能力一流的鹿丸出关后把人收拾得明明白白，但不知道是不是太久没做业务生疏，昨天办公室没把人口出来，今天洗手间还没吃到嘴里，散会后钻桌子底下还把人给舔软了。

对自己魅力产生怀疑的鹿丸复盘了前因后果，眼白翻到天上。

明明第一次在办公室做就是他的主意，还有档案室，杂物室，会议室，地下仓库，质检车间，阳光明媚的天台，无人造访的小树林，也许只有正门大厅没被俩人玷污过。

鹿丸揉了揉酸掉的腮帮子，啧，狗男人也有害羞的一天？

后来做熟后，被大胆压在临时装修清场的五楼走廊时，鹿丸慨叹自己还是想太多，甭管脑袋记忆剩多少，狗男人就是狗男人。

24

鹿丸做不到宁次那样对已经发生的事无论好坏全都麻木地接受，他总会不断回顾，不断反思，避免事态再度走进同一条错误的胡同。

说幼稚也好，说矫情也罢，鹿丸把旧黄历的天平又提出来重新摆在宁次面前。

“三十二条人命和我，选哪个？”

这次，他得到了想要的答案，不用担心哪日翻开任务报告，以阵亡名单形式得知伴侣死讯。

他不是神，他自私，他双标，他庆幸他的人足够优秀，不让他的偏袒暴露得那么明显，但他的天平始终倾斜是事实。

宁次说他胜得过一切，既然自己真那么有价值，那就为了他的“千千万万”，好好活到世界末日。

找个过于优秀的伴侣并非没有烦恼。

宁次很敏锐，随着两人亲密度增加，普通的谎言和话术对他作用越来越小，这场荒唐戏的群演也越来越不尽责，几次差点在人面前穿帮，加上人员流动，没看过剧本的知情人重新回到村子，宁次开始怀疑鹿丸正牌丈夫的“身份”，但同样好在两人已经达成生命大和谐，不想说的话脱了衣服亲上嘴，疑问就能被放进冰箱冷冻层暂时解决。

鹿丸不求拖太久，赶上纲手回村就行，为此还写了封交到村役所只会令办事员迷惑的离婚申请书。

现在，他坐在病房里，同样的位置，同样的动作，只不过拿走戒指变成了归还，看那人脸色由白变红再变青，满意地提出离婚请求，尽管在对方耳中听起来更像在说“开心吗？我的狗男人是你”这样透着无可奈何炫耀的话。

果不其然，愣了十余秒，床上的Alpha散发出一种类似于暗恋对象是娃娃亲，内心道德谴责散去同时伴生一股不愧是我的微妙自豪感，鹿丸在适当时机恶劣地提醒对方无论真相怎样，都无法掩盖他觊觎人夫的事实。

鹿丸双手合十贴在脸庞，眨着戏谑的眼睛，语调故作悲悯，二度补刀，日向家可怜的戒律被百年天才踩了又碾，整整塞进狗肚子里了呢。

“苹果，”

始终沉默的宁次突然开口，拿起病床旁的慰问礼，浅色虹膜鹰似的盯着鹿丸，“苹果你没吃吧？还有鞋，外面几度？是穿拖鞋的时候吗？上次着凉拉肚子你怎么答应我的？”

“我……”

劈头盖脸被训一通，鹿丸习惯性心虚抠耳朵，抠到一半反应过来不对劲，对面神色严肃，声音硬冷地命令他过来，鹿丸想有骨气地不去，身体却有自己的主意，磨磨蹭蹭走过去，讨好地钻到人怀里企图蒙混过关。

宁次一把将人揽上床，拽过病床的被子裹紧两只冰凉的脚丫，捧着人脸颊确认归属权般亲了又亲，“抱歉，让你担心了。”

“没有哦，你死掉我马上和别人在一起。”美滋滋躺Alpha怀里，鹿丸仍不忘过嘴瘾，“趁你不在，我已经找好下家了。”

“就算另一个我也不行，你只能待在现在的我身边，一辈子做我的人。”

“我命很长的，你要我做鳏夫吗？”

“我努力比你活得更久。”

“太久也很麻烦，一天刚刚好。”

“那就一天。”

病房里，两人安静相拥。

宁次一下下轻抚鹿丸后背，听耳边均匀的呼吸声，感受胸口紧贴的另一份心跳，“我真值得吗？”

“你又……”

“偶尔贪心一点也可以吧。”

“啧，麻烦死了。”

25

俩人终究没干出上午离婚下午复婚的荒唐事，婚礼却重新正式地举办了一次，从结纳金开始，订婚，见面，换礼，成婚。

抛捧花时，鹿台被礼花爆炸声吓醒，哭个不停，捧花掉到坐满已婚人士的酒桌上，正好砸在天天面前汤碗里，溅了一身红色汤汁，远处接过服务生单点送来的芝麻丸子的手鞠两步冲过来帮媳妇擦衣服。

“我没事唔——”

刚咬一口的丸子被吐到纸巾里，天天眉头紧皱，想问芝麻是不是贮存不当受潮，没一会儿捂嘴往外冲。

拎着捧花还要找鹿丸算账的手鞠见状已经撸起袖子。

“喂，天天该不会……”

井野看眼卡鲁伊，两人结伴往洗手间追，手鞠看眼鹿丸，鹿丸看眼宁次，宁次又看回去。

“怎么啦，我又没怀过。”

宁次咳了咳嗓子，问手鞠比起拽着他的人，是不是有更重要的事该做。

“啊，天天礼服脏了，我去买件新的。”

“你应该立刻跟过去照顾人家！”鹿丸恨铁不成钢地将傻笑的手鞠赶走，“啧，咱俩的捧花是不是有毒？”

重新把幼崽哄乖的宁次凑过来亲了人耳垂一口，“我觉得挺好。”

26

恢复记忆后，想起自己有家的宁次没道理再留在日向宅，雏田花火眼泪巴巴地看人搬走，嘴上说记得常来，心里都清楚这鬼地方能离开最好永远别回来。

趁着没有新任务，宁次搬回来第一件事就是大扫除。

他在床头缝隙里翻出鹿丸随手丢放的日历簿，上面画着数目不等的星星，多集中在自己康复前的一段时间。

宁次思考了对应日期，没觉得鹿丸有什么特别工作。

最早出现星星的时间是鹿丸上个月发情期第一天，下面对应四颗半星星，那天两人做了不下六次，如果一星代表两次——

宁次思索片刻，哑然失笑。

这人哪是在写备忘录，简直明晃晃的出轨记录。

当天鹿丸下班一回家，就被宁次剥光了抱上床，指着日历方形边框，边咬耳朵边让人瞧，还有好多空位能继续画星星。

本来就是记着玩，且事后完全忘记这码事的鹿丸当晚差点被干到临时发情。

“我错了，但你那时也有爽啊。”

“嗯，所以再做两颗星吧。”

27

鹿丸知道自己养了个醋罐子。

本以为鸣人那种天外飞醋已经是极限，谁知宁次疯起来自己醋都吃，床上做到一半问他更喜欢失忆的自己还是现在的自己。

被情欲吊得不上不下的鹿丸翻一白眼，失忆的那个本事没长屁话一堆，现在的这个都结婚七八年了还问爱不爱，俩都是矫情难搞的货，“你就不能对我有点信心吗？为什么总要吃无意义的醋？”

宁次搂着他狗似的亲来亲去，“我是对别人没信心，因为你实在太可爱了，总有人擅自喜欢上你……”

可爱？神他妈的爱夫滤镜。

“你知道十年前最想送情人巧克力的排行榜我排第几吗？72，第72位，赤丸收到的都比我多，你呢？你和佐助并列第三。”

“我知道。”

“诶？你也看……”

“寄到编辑部的巧克力是我白眼查完一遍的。”

“等等、也就是说……”

“写你名字的都拒收了哦。”

“……”

病娇竟在身边？

28

鹿丸是Omega，装Beta的Omega，除母亲吉乃，伴侣宁次和发小井野丁次外，再没其他人知道，保密管理方面始终做得到位。

但他遇上了危机。

一个嗅觉灵敏的犬冢族Omega，牙的后辈，临时派遣到总务室担任秘书工作。

第三次被人堵在门口嗅来嗅去说总长大人身上味道好香时，鹿丸开始警惕，每天恨不得用气味阻隔贴裹成木乃伊出门，晚上泡澡必倒满三瓶气味消除剂。

情况还在变糟。

而且对方越凑越近，宁次看对方眼神杀意也越来越浓。

为了自己，也为了少年的小命，鹿丸准备更换秘书。

就在调职书下发的前一天，对方找到鹿丸，一脸诡秘，“我知道总长大人身上的味道是什么了。”

鹿丸偷偷拿起桌上镇纸在背后掂了掂，估摸着一石头把人砸失忆的可能性，脸上笑眯眯问“什么啊？”

“职工食堂的布丁，您也去偷吃过职工食堂的布丁吧？”

“啊？”

“那么好吃却只在周三发售，明明他们每天都做成员工餐自己吃，好东西就要大家分享嘛！”

鹿丸一脸迷茫，下班时宁次来接人，问处理没有，鹿丸大脑晕晕乎乎说是个好孩子，不用瞎折腾。

“你又要背着我出轨？”

“啧，你在想什么，我问你，职工食堂布丁怎么回事？怪不得我这几天亲你的时候满嘴甜味，你现在怎么学会偷东西了？”

一番解释，鹿丸明白了这人拜师食堂甜点师傅学做蛋糕，使用的砂糖牛奶成分和布丁相似，才被小秘书误会成偷食。

“欸，蛋糕啊。”

鹿丸心底算算日子，马上八月份了呢。

宁次附在他耳旁低声道，“……作为你月初那么努力我生日的回礼。”

回想自己多“努力”，鹿丸耳根红到脖颈。

他事后可在床上足足躺两天。

29

当幼崽成为少年时，家长们又有新的苦恼。

每月猪鹿蝶家庭聚餐上，蝶蝶对着便携镜照来照去，井阵趴在阳台临摹街景，鹿台十年如一日躺榻榻米上昏昏欲睡。

井野愁眉苦脸地吸果汁，“最近我和佐井吵架了。”

不是太有新意的开头，丁次给卡鲁伊磨指甲，鹿丸叼烟找打火机，当事人之一则和宁次一起出外勤，下周才能回来。

“你们听我说啊，佐井那家伙，竟然要带井阵去歌舞伎画裸……”偷偷看眼各自忙碌的孩子们，井野压低声线，“裸模诶！”

“呜啊，真的假的？太糟了吧。”卡鲁伊发出惊呼。

鹿丸倒觉得无所谓，“画画不都这样吗？”

丁次在一旁叹气，“可井阵还是小孩子。”

“哦，那倒是。所以呢？佐井带去了吗？”

“当然没有，被我发现拦下了，这不，前两天跟你家那位调查熊土村人口失踪了，还没机会第二次带人走。”

几人讨论着教育孩子的方法，问到鹿丸，鹿丸想半天，挤出两个字，“散养”，收获三道鄙夷的视线。

蝶蝶蹦蹦跶跶跑过来，下巴垫着桌子，金色眼睛天真无邪地看着鹿丸，“我们学校要举办话剧节，鹿台说你们总会在家演戏，下次能带我们一起吗？”

“演戏？”井野丁次同时看向发小。

鹿丸眨眨眼，扭头看向哈气连天的儿子。

意识到自己成为焦点，鹿台抓抓束紧的高马尾，“前两天还演过吧，我记得是修水管工上门服务的剧本，但你俩把浴室门关了，后面的我没听清。”

只一耳朵，屋内三名成年人就知道所谓的“演戏”是什么，纷纷瞪着鹿丸，这哪里是散养，根本是污染。

后者立刻转移注意力，反问鹿台，“你那天不该在上课吗？”

“唔……”没想到暴露在这里的少年缩了缩肩膀，深绿色眼珠滴溜溜转动，准备蒙混过关，始终埋头速写的井阵轻飘飘开口，“反正都是睡觉，比起上课，回家睡更舒服吧？”

一次爆料出上课睡觉和逃学两个雷。

鹿丸拍桌，“鹿台！”

井野紧接着拍桌，“鹿丸！”

丁次叹气，“你们真是够了。”

宁次出差回来后，鹿丸把儿子听墙角的事说了。

“为了教育，咱们必须在家收敛那些花里胡哨的……唔，成人行为。”

“明白了。”

“嗯？你什么时候这么好说话了？”

“家里不行还有外面。”

“外、宁次你的道德心呢？”

“和你出轨时一起丢掉了。”

“嘶……”

“今天就开始吗？我想去你们领地的森林。”

“这季节蚊子太多，换成温泉怎么样，还能泡澡。”

“时间上今晚可能回不来。”

“鹿台自己会去丁次家蹭饭。”

“走吧。”

“走。”

30

忍者学院教室

志乃推了推眼镜，“那么，请大家把昨天作业「我有一个梦想」准备一下，按学号顺序上台演讲。”

蝶蝶起身拽了拽裙子，站到讲台上开口，“我有一个梦想，穿遍世界最漂亮的衣服，吃遍世界最美味的食物，被世界最帅的男生追求，住在能看到瀑布和湖的城堡里，有勇者为我向巨龙发起挑战，王子在邪恶的巫婆诅咒我的美丽后出现端着美食把我唤醒，带我冒险，结识无论什么愿望都能满足我的精灵挚友。”

井阵上台，神色平静，语调缺少波澜，“我有一个梦想……话说志乃老师，每天布置这种理想主义的作业，对我们日后通过中忍考试有帮助吗？哦，我现在下忍都还不是，担心这个确实太早，嗯，我有一个梦想，希望自己能举办全世界个人巡回画展，死后画作被高价，啊这里改一下，活着的时候画作被高价拍卖，走在街上能被无数人要签名，当然我是著名画家，不能随便签名，所以只能对保镖拉走的粉丝们说抱歉了。”

每个人长篇大论后，鹿台脸上压着睡痕晃晃悠悠从最后一排走到前面，双手插兜想了想，“唔……我没什么梦想，非要说的话，希望卧室能多加几层隔音板。”

那两个家伙每晚都吵死了。

END


End file.
